


Tú y yo (y el resto)

by as_a_cloud, Princess_of_Darkness



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cheating, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/as_a_cloud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Darkness/pseuds/Princess_of_Darkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En apariencia, Yunho lo tiene todo: éxito, dinero y una bella novia. Pero su destino se cruzará con el de Changmin más allá de lo que hubiera buscado, envolviéndolos en una red de infidelidades y sentimientos encontrados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡El inicio de una travesía un poquito larga! El fic ya fue terminado de escribir, pero le falta la complicada parte de ser beteado ~~T__T~~ , así que un poquito de paciencia, ¿ok?, que de todos modos se promete actualizar seguido.
> 
> La historia nació a raíz de leer sobre [los saunas gays en Corea del Sur](http://www.koreaboo.com/buzz/the-secret-gay-saunas-of-south-korea-you-may-not-know-about/) y contra viento y marea, aquí está. ^,^
> 
> Nota aclaratoria: como "jjimjilbang" se conocen a los establecimientos en Corea donde se pueden encontrar instalaciones de spa, sauna, duchas, etc. Son como grandes casas de baño (?) y tienen muchas cosas peculiares que los distinguen de los simples saunas que tenemos en nuestra cultura. Es por esto último que hemos decidido conservar el término.
> 
> Cualquier duda, comentario y demás, sin miedo~ Que disfruten la lectura.

Si a Jung Yunho podía reprochársele algo, era su adicción al trabajo.

Cuando todavía era un adolescente en Gwangju, había querido entrar a la industria del entretenimiento y dedicarse a cantar y a bailar, pero su familia sufrió un revés económico que lo obligó a elegir entre cumplir sus sueños o apoyar a sus padres. Y una vez que enfocó su mente y corazón en trabajos de medio tiempo y en sus estudios, nadie lo detuvo hasta llegar a ocupar un puesto de importancia en una compañía de Seúl de relevancia internacional. Por donde se le viese, era alguien intachable. Responsable y emprendedor, amable con los demás sin hacer distinciones de poder o edad; un hombre en sus treinta educado, con dinero y un futuro brillante en su rama.

Había sido la estampilla de soltero codiciado por años hasta conocer a su actual novia, y no se quejaba. Su relación con Ellisa, abogada de profesión, iba viento en popa. O al menos proyectaban esa imagen de una forma tan impecable que su hermana, Jihye, le preguntaba con frecuencia cuándo se casarían.

«¿Será lo correcto?», pensó.

En su mano reposaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo oscuro que contenía un anillo de compromiso. Lo había comprado meses atrás y todavía no encontraba el momento “correcto” para hacerle la pregunta definitiva a Ellisa.

Con un suspiro, guardó la cajita en una de las tantas gavetas de su escritorio y vio que el reloj de su muñeca indicaba más de las diez de la noche. Como no era inusual que se quedara hasta muy pasada la hora de salida, estaba acostumbrado al edificio sumergido en las penumbras, las cuales tuvo que recorrer hasta llega al piso del subterráneo donde se ubicaba el estacionamiento.

Tenía los hombros tensos y la cabeza dando vueltas por la reunión de la tarde con unos inversionistas suecos. Sabiendo que nadie le esperaba en casa, tomó una decisión impulsiva y cambió su ruta hacia un jjimjilbang en especial.

Al igual que cada vez que se dirigía a ese sitio, luchó con la sensación de culpa instalada en su vientre acoplada demasiado bien con la de triste resignación.

La primera oportunidad que había ido a un lugar de ese tipo era un estudiante estresado por los exámenes de su segunda especialización, temeroso por el “qué dirían” y sin un mínimo de experiencia. Ahora, varios años después, confiaba en el anonimato (nadie que fuera a un sauna de esos señalaría a otro) y sabía cómo desenvolverse antes, durante y después.

Era un escape fácil a la rutina, placentero y sin consecuencias. Lo que sí, no se permitía ir más de dos veces por mes y, sobre todo, nunca daba su nombre o información de contacto.

Dejó su auto en el parking de un centro comercial que se hallaba cerca, y cubriendo su rostro con una mascarilla, enfiló a su destino. El reciento se hallaba ubicado de manera estratégica en un callejón de Gangnam y tenía un letrero discreto. Yunho ingresó procurando mantener la vista en el suelo.

Ya adentro, se quitó los zapatos y los guardó en uno de los locker, retirando la llave electromagnética. La ahjumma en la recepción se limitó a recibir el coste de ingreso y entregarle un par de toallas a cambio. Hizo una venia veloz y fue hacia el vestidor, en donde se desnudó y guardó su ropa en otro locker para el que debía utilizar la misma llave. Mientras se daba un baño rápido, volvió a recordar el anillo de compromiso.

La homosexualidad era juzgada duramente en Corea del Sur y era consciente de que si sus inclinaciones sexuales eran puestas al descubierto, su porvenir laboral y familiar se iría a la basura. Tanto esfuerzo y renuncia serían en vano, así que aquella no era una opción real. Lo más seguro era buscar una buena mujer, establecerse y tener hijos. Seguir el plan establecido.

La primera parte, encontrar a dicha mujer, ya estaba hecho.

Sabía que había otros cientos sino miles de hombres que mantenían una doble vida, y a menudo se cuestionaba si sería capaz de hacerlo cuando se casara.

Yunho sacudió la cabeza para librarse de sus meditaciones, secándose en movimientos fluidos, y poniéndose una toalla en las caderas. El aroma a eucalipto era relajante para algunos, no así para él. Evitó las salas con TV que transmitían películas para adultos, las de sauna y las de piscinas temperadas, y fue derecho a las áreas en común. Allí la luz era un poco más tenue con fines de conservar el misterio entre los involucrados, pero se distinguía lo suficiente.

Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos, y llevó su mano hacia la frente, tratando de masajearse e ignorar lo que sucedía a su alrededor: el sonido sordo de las charlas (cortas y consistentes en un interrogatorio básico sobre preservativos y posiciones) y el sonido húmedo de quienes habían encontrado con quien pasar el rato.

—Te ves tenso —fue la voz que le hizo abrir los ojos.

—Pésima semana —respondió.

El recién llegado era alto, tenía un cuerpo atlético y un rostro que lo ubicaba con facilidad en la jerarquía más alta en cuanto a acompañante deseado.

—Consuélate con la certeza que alguien la está pasando peor.

La expresión del desconocido era también de cansancio, pero suprimió su curiosidad. Las reglas habían sido claras desde la primera vez que coincidieron en el sauna, cuatro meses atrás, y se dirigieron a uno de los apartados privados.

La primera ocasión que estuvieron juntos, Yunho se hallaba cargado de ira y frustración por la pérdida de una cuenta importante para la empresa. La atracción fue inmediata de ambas partes y no hubo contención alguna. La segunda ocasión pensó que era una casualidad afortunada, ya que en todos los años que había ido a establecimientos que ofrecían esa libertad, difícilmente volvía a coincidir con una pareja sexual. Era una cantidad excesiva de hombres de mediana edad hundidos en el clóset (es decir, en la misma situación de Yunho, temerosos por quedar sin trabajo y ser juzgados por la sociedad).

Para la tercera, comprendió que el extraño tenía una agenda y que si iba cierto día y a determinada hora, lo más probable era que fuese a topárselo.

Eso era lo más cercano a un “romance” con alguien de su mismo sexo que había vivido en su vida entera, y si se ponía a analizarlo, incluso era lastimoso ponerle esa etiqueta. Porque lo que había entre el otro y él no eran más que unas contadas frases intercambiadas al comienzo o al final, y sexo.

Sexo puro que no implicaba responsabilidades o secuelas, y donde cualquier encuentro podía ser el último.

Sabía que estaba actuando mal al dejarse arrastrar por la atracción peligrosa que sentía hacia él, pero su voluntad para reprimirse flaqueaba en el ambiente anónimo y exento de repercusiones.

Media después de haber ingresado al jjimjilbang, Yunho estaba a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo. Unas estocadas más bastaron y un gruñido escapó desde lo más hondo de su ser. A duras penas contuvo el impulso de morder el hombro del contrario (no marcas, esa era otra de las reglas implícitas). Retrocedió y se deshizo el condón, dándole la vuelta al desconocido y delineando su erección con su lengua de manera lenta.

—Hazlo.

Obedeciendo el pedido, colocó sus labios alrededor del miembro duro, y sin preámbulos, lo introdujo lo más que pudo mientras con una mano le acariciaba los testículos. Ahuecó las mejillas, permitiendo que penetrara su boca al ritmo que quisiera hasta que el extraño se corrió. Paladeó el sabor del semen y lo escupió, quedando por uno segundos arrodillado en el suelo, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

La magia había finalizado y debía irse.


	2. Capítulo I.

Yunho solo se permitía fantasear en los escasos minutos que tenía mientras aguardaba a que su alarma le anunciase que debía iniciar el día.

Imaginaba lo que sería de él si se hubiera lanzado a hacer una audición para alguna de las agencias de entretenimiento del país. Y en los días en los que se atrevía a más, armaba escenarios ficticios donde le gritaba al mundo que no sentía mucha atracción sexual por las mujeres y que elegiría mil veces poder encontrar un hombre que le hiciera feliz, alguien a quien él también pudiera hacer feliz.

Pero la hora de estupidez acababa ni bien resonaba en la habitación el sonido agudo de su despertador y se levantaba. La mayoría de veces iba al gimnasio, hacía pesas y se duchaba ahí antes de conducir a la empresa. Usualmente era uno de los primeros en llegar y para cuando su secretaria dejaba en su escritorio un café cargado, él ya estaba haciendo llamadas internacionales, contestando mails o preparándose para reuniones ejecutivas con altos funcionarios.

Aquel día no fue diferente hasta que el presidente asomó la cabeza en su oficina poco antes del mediodía. Yunho se incorporó de su silla, un tanto sorprendido por la visita (era extraño que su jefe no lo mandara a buscar si quería verlo) e hizo una leve inclinación.

Yang Seungmin era conocido por ser alguien de pocas palabras y mantener clara distancia con sus subalternos; sin embargo, era un tiburón en los negocios y cuando uno de sus gerentes de línea demostraba lo valioso que era para los números contables de la compañía, lo hacía más cercano. Conocía demasiado bien la política empresarial: los hombres jóvenes y sabuesos en las actividades comerciales como Yunho no aparecían a menudo.

—Buenos días, Yunho —le saludó y sin irse por las ramas, continuó—: El sábado daré una cena en mi casa y me gustaría que vinieras.

—Por supuesto, presidente —asintió Yunho, revisando mentalmente su agenda. Con alivio, comprobó que no tenía viajes o visitas familiares programadas para ese fin de semana. Porque más que extenderle una invitación electiva, su jefe estaba comprometiendo su presencia y no aceptaría una negativa por respuesta.

—Bien, bien, te espero a las siete en punto… Ah, y trae a tu novia. Imagino que a estas alturas ya le habrás propuesto matrimonio.

Yunho apeló a su profesionalismo cuando denegó y pronunció la excusa que él mismo se daba: “No ha habido una oportunidad ideal”.

—Debes apresurarte.

—Sí…

Al presidente Yang no le interesaba su vida amorosa, en realidad.

En algunas reuniones sociales obligatorias post-jornada a la que se estaba obligado a asistir, surgían las charlas sobre esposas y familias. Su jefe tenía una idea cuadriculada y estricta de lo que era el trabajador ideal para él, entiéndase, el que merecía ascensos: inteligente y hábil en su campo, con una familia consolidada (esposa, uno o dos hijos, e incluso un perro de ser posible) y que evitara los excesos y escándalos. Yunho sabía de gente brillante que había sido despedida _ipso facto_ debido a no cumplir con alguno de estos parámetros.

Tras la marcha del presidente, volvió a sentarse y sacó la caja de terciopelo donde guardaba el anillo de compromiso. Decidió que lo entregaría después de esa cena.

 

Yunho movió con suavidad el líquido dentro de su copa antes de darle un trago. Era un Merlot nada despreciable y necesitaba relajarse un poco; el día le había parecido demasiado lento. Escuchó el ruido de los zapatos de tacón de Ellisa; instintivamente, su mirada se dirigió a las gradas y la observó bajar. Era una mujer bella y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro.

—¿Me veo bien? —le preguntó ella con cierto flirteo. Dejó su copa y se dirigió al pie de las escaleras, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a bajar los últimos escalones.

—Define ‘bien’ —dijo, dándole un beso en la frente—. Para mí estás más que hermosa —la halagó, tomando el abrigo que llevaba en las manos y poniéndoselo encima de los hombros—. Gracias por acompañarme, Elli.

—Uhm, sí, como sabes que odio las cenas elegantes… Pagarás por ello —ironizó Ellisa, aceptando el brazo que le ofreció.

—¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer semejante novia? —soltó Yunho, elevando los ojos al cielo oscuro y fingiendo pesar.

La risa femenina, melodiosa y discreta, llegó hasta sus oídos.

Fuera de bromas, en verdad era una buena interrogante.

Hija de un chaebol de segunda generación, con una carrera brillante y encantadora, podía afirmarse que Ellisa era la personificación de mujer ideal.

Se habían conocido en Londres por amigos en común, y gracias a sus personalidades afines y sus gustos complementarios, las siguientes semanas que estuvo en la ciudad salieron con frecuencia. Luego de que Ellisa culminara su maestría en Inglaterra y retornara a Corea del Sur, retomaron las citas y al cabo de unos meses, oficializaron su relación.

La mayoría de sus conocidos los clasificaban como una pareja ejemplar. No solían tener desacuerdos y su problema principal, si es que podía considerárselo así, era que en oportunidades ambos estaban tan ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos como para encontrarse más de una vez a la semana.

Sin sacar su atención de la autopista, Yunho pensó en el anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y apretó el volante. Él viviría una mentira, pero se aseguraría que Ellisa fuese feliz y tuviera el mejor esposo posible.

Al llegar al condominio de su jefe, presentó sus credenciales en las rejas externas y condujo hasta el aparcamiento. Bajó del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Ellisa, la cual se aferró a su brazo. La noche era fresca y Yunho exhaló, colocando su mejor sonrisa al toparse con el gerente financiero, con quien intercambió los saludos de rutina para que después cada uno presentara a su respectiva pareja.

El gerente no ingresaba en el grupo de colegas con el que le gustaba tratar, hipócrita y con tendencia a esparcir rumores, pero la conversación despertó su interés cuando mencionó a uno de los invitados.

—Shim Changmin —pronunció mientras se sacaban los abrigos—. El presidente quiere contratarlo para tu área o al menos eso dicen las malas lenguas, si entiendes a qué me refiero.

Yunho hizo una ágil recapitulación mental y no encontró que ese nombre le diera indicios de algo. Sin olvidar que su jefe había ido en persona a invitarlo a esa cena, era obvio que quería que el tal Shim Changmin y él se conocieran y aprobaran mutuamente, a sabiendas de que un barco avanzaba más rápido si sus ocupantes remaban en una misma dirección.

Fueron guiados a las mesas y descubrió con resignación que les había tocado compartir con el gerente financiero y su esposa, la cual conversaba cordialmente con Ellisa. Esa era una de las tantas virtudes de su novia, adecuarse a cualquier situación con garbo y desenvoltura. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero sabía deslizarse por la vida con gracia.

—¿Falta alguien? —preguntó pasados unos minutos cuando pareció que todos habían llegado y, sin embargo, en la mesa quedaban dos asientos vacíos.

—Shim Changmin, a quien te mencioné en la entrada.

—Oh, ya veo.

Yunho se encontró obligado a tolerar más rato de charla insulsa hasta que el presidente Yang se aproximó, y tanto su interlocutor como él se pararon por cortesía. Hubo saludos intercambiados también con las damas presentes y el jefe le indicó en un gesto que lo siguiera. Disculpándose con Ellisa, lo hizo.

—Como siempre, encantadora —dijo Yang, refiriéndose a su novia.

Yunho asintió, sabiendo que el comentario que no buscaba respuesta y solo era un aliciente innecesario para que asentara cabeza.

—¿Ves esta pequeña multitud? —preguntó el presidente al llegar a la barra. Su tono era serio y su mirada asimilaba la de un halcón—. Son en quienes confío, pero eso no quiere decir nada. He descubierto que alguien ha estado filtrando información de mis finanzas y métodos, y la charada se acabará apenas haga mi siguiente movimiento.

Recibiendo la copa de vino blanco que había ordenado, Yunho quedó sin replicar. La información era nueva, aunque lo cierto era que en el ámbito de las grandes empresas no era algo inusual que personas con acceso a datos de ventas y compras, estrategias y nuevas alianzas, los vendiera con el fin de obtener dinero extra para su bolsillo personal. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que, a continuación, su jefe le revelara que el “traidor” era uno de sus más allegados y que planeaba una salida deshonrosa y con medidas legales.

—Como verás, no es grato para mí. Lo único satisfactorio es que Kangin pagará lo que ha hecho… En fin. Tal vez te preguntes por qué estoy contándote esto cuando te enterarás tarde o temprano. —Yunho asintió—. Es porque cambiarás de oficina a una más grande y que conllevará distintas responsabilidades. Te soy sincero, Yunho, no planeaba promocionarte hasta pasados unos años más, pero la situación ha cambiado. Espero que no me pongas contras.

Yunho pestañeó asombrado.

—Claro que no. Gracias por la confianza, presidente, no lo decepcionaré.

Los mozos empezaron a hacer acto de aparición con los patos principales de la cena y Yunho supo que su pequeña reunión había culminado. Antes de regresar a su mesa, le pidió al barman un Manhattan, el cóctel preferido de Ellisa. Copa en mano, vislumbró a lo lejos que los espacios que estaban previamente vacíos, ya se encontraban ocupados; sin embargo, avanzó sin prestar mayor atención a los recién llegados, digiriendo la súbita noticia de su ascenso y concluyendo que no se lo diría a nadie hasta que su nuevo puesto fuera oficial.

Al llegar a su destino, el gerente de finanzas llamó su atención de inmediato, haciéndole enfocar la vista y salir de sus reflexiones.

—Jung Yunho, te presento a Shim Changmin —expresó el gerente.

Estaba seguro que los ruidos a su alrededor no se detuvieron, pero sus oídos se cerraron el instante en el que sus ojos se posaron en quien indudablemente era el hombre con el que había tenido varios encuentros en el sauna. Podría reconocer esas facciones entre otras miles. Depositó el cóctel de Ellisa frente a ella y extendió el brazo.

—Un  placer.

—El placer es todo mío —respondió el contrario, estrechando su mano.

Concentrado en mantener una cara de póker, Yunho no notó que el presidente se les había acercado y los sucesos que se dieron a continuación ocurrieron de forma vertiginosa. Su inesperada promoción fue anunciada al igual que el contrato de Changmin (firmado esa misma mañana) para ser quien lo reemplazara. En consecuencia, se dio un brindis por lo alto, una pequeña lluvia de felicitaciones y sus respectivos agradecimientos. ¿Esa era la venganza del presidente? La respuesta parecía correcta, ya que no se perdió cómo los colores desaparecieron de las mejillas de Kangin, sentado en la mesa de al lado.

Los siguientes quince minutos, entre la llegada de los platos que faltaban y la enhorabuena de algunos colegas que se le acercaron, transcurrieron con confusión. A pesar de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para actuar con normalidad, sentía la boca como si hubiera comido algodón y un sudor frío en la espalda.  En tal caos interno no se fijó mucho en Shim Changmin, pero cuando un poco de la conmoción se evaporó, se detuvo a darle un sorbo a su vino. Desde donde estaba, la conversación entre gerente de finanzas y el que había sido contratado como su reemplazo, le llegaba con nitidez.

Conocía una de esas voces a la perfección (en gemidos, en tonos susurrados, en carcajadas hoscas), ese semblante, ese cuerpo… «No puedo creerlo», pensó por décima ocasión, mortificado. ¿Qué posibilidades había de coincidir así justamente con él? Era como si el destino estuviera jugando de modo cruel al entrometer en su vida laboral a alguien que se suponía que no representaba nada. O mejor puesto, a alguien que _solo_ representaba el secreto más sucio que tenía, el que podía arruinarle de salir a la superficie.

Tragando en seco, se forzó a relajar sus expresiones y con apuro, evaluó la situación. Si Shim Changmin iba a tomar su puesto, significaba que trabajarían codo a codo y, sobre todo, que ese hombre también se encontraba en su misma situación: la de ocultar su orientación sexual y solo buscar rápidos alivios en jjimjilbang gays.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ellisa—. Luces un poco pálido.

—Sí, no te preocupes. La verdad es que no me esperaba la noticia —se justificó con una sonrisa.

Ella devolvió el gesto, tomando por unos segundos su mano que reposaba al costado de su copa de vino.

—De hecho, creo que nadie se esperaba esto —comentó Shim Changmin desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Yunho contó mentalmente hasta tres y elevó la vista. Por primera vez sus ojos dieron de lleno con los de su interlocutor y el corazón le latió salvaje, desbocado. Tomó su copa, fingió una nueva sonrisa y la elevó hacia él.

—Bienvenido a la compañía —manifestó, intentando con toda su voluntad espantar de su mente la imagen de Changmin desnudo.

Una imagen que le había atacado de pronto con dientes y garras… y que languideció al enfocarse en la mujer que acompañaba a Changmin. Se trataba de su esposa, los anillos a juego lo hacían evidente. Ella tenía una complexión menuda, el cabello largo y tinturado en rubio; no se podría decir que era hermosa según estándares clásicos, pero sí dueña de una belleza exótica que la hacía más que atractiva.

La plática se desarrolló de manera fluida gracias al gerente de finanzas, la esposa de este, y Ellisa. Asimismo, Yunho procuraba participar seguido. Había descubierto que si se quedaba callado, el recuerdo de los jadeos de Changmin lo invadían y aquello era inadecuado, por minimizarlo.

Y es que lo cierto era que si Shim Changmin hubiera sido cualquier otro hombre, excepto el de sus encuentros secretos, esa noche podría haber sido clasificada como una de las mejores de su carrera. El ascenso que había recibido repentinamente no solo representaba un aumento considerable en su cheque del mes sino que, en especial, significaba que cada vez se acercaba más a donde quería llegar: al tope.

Como sea, pudo ser su mejor noche.

No lo era.

—Por lo mucho que te han alabado, sé que tendré que esforzarme para estar a la altura —dijo Changmin—. Ha sido un gusto, Jung Yunho.

—El gusto ha sido mío…

—Changmin, por favor —dijo el mencionado. Su rostro estaba serio e ilegible; no transmitía ningún pensamiento o sentimiento.

—Changmin —repitió con aparente amabilidad.

Como habían coincidido en la salida de la casa (y sumando más incomodidad a la atmósfera), se vieron forzados a presentar a sus acompañantes, quienes solo se habían saludado de modo superficial.

—Lee Yura, mi esposa.

La confirmación de lo que ya sabía le retorció un poco el estómago. Ellisa hizo una pequeña venia y usando su facilidad de habla, se encargó de llenar el vacío hasta que llegaron al parqueo en donde cada par fue hacia su auto después de despedirse.

—Qué pareja tan adorable —comentó Ellisa, ajustándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Yunho hizo un sonido vago, deseando tener un cigarrillo al alcance. Recordó el anillo que estaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta e inhaló profundo y con calma. No había marcha atrás, era lo que había trazado para sí mismo. La aparición de Changmin no cambiaba nada.

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó y Ellisa respondió que no—. ¿Puedes darme toda la noche, entonces?

Ante su implicación, las mejillas de su novia se tiñeron rojizas, lo distinguió a pesar de la luz pobre de los faroles. Eran esos detalles los que le gustaban de ella; podía ser dulce sin llegar a ser empalagosa, prudente sin rozar lo aburrida y recatada aunque no remilgada. Era un equilibrio incomparable. Estiró la mano hasta tomar la suya y la llevó a sus labios, dejando un suave beso en sus nudillos.

—Bien, prepárate para un largo camino —anunció—. Si quieres puedes dormir en el recorrido.

Aceleró el motor, saliendo del aparcamiento y tomando la autopista que lo llevaría a las afueras de Seúl. Condujo por espacio de treinta minutos, negándose terminantemente a pensar en Shim Changmin, sentenciando que no volvería a ir al jjimjilbang y que fingiría que no se habían conocido antes. No sabía qué tan complicado sería, sin embargo, era la única ruta razonable.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios al girar hacia un desvío, estaban cerca. Divisó el mirador que daba al lugar que quería y sintió alivio al ver que se encontraba vacío. Se estacionó y apagó el motor.

—Ellisa —llamó a su novia que había quedado dormida y acarició su mejilla hasta que la despertó.

—Lo siento, no pensé estar agotada —dijo ella, tratando de despejarse.

Yunho salió del auto y fue a abrir la puerta del pasajero, agarró su mano y la llevó a la orilla del mirador que prestaba una soberbia vista, montañas y valles con modernas casas de campo sobresalían a varios kilómetros. La abrazó por la espalda y apoyó su mentón en su hombro.

—Esta ha sido una velada inolvidable —inició su discurso—, y me gustaría darle un broche de oro. Te he traído aquí porque siempre había querido comprar una de estas hermosas casas.

Ellisa se giró en sus brazos y acariciando su nuca, sonrió.

—Y ahora fuiste promocionado y podrás hacerlo realidad.

Yunho movió la cabeza de forma negativa, dejando un beso en su mejilla y después otro en sus labios.

—No. La verdad es que he estado pagando una desde hace un tiempo y falta poco para que sea mía. Me refiero a que pienso que es un lugar precioso para… —Yunho hizo una pausa innecesaria y tomó aire, repitiéndose que no había marcha atrás—. Lo que me gustaría es tener con quien compartirla. Ya sabes, es un lugar precioso para criar niños.

Ellisa lo miró dubitativa, haciéndole percatarse de lo mal que le estaba saliendo el asunto. Por incontable vez se repitió que no había marcha atrás, que esto era lo que se esperaba de él. Era lo correcto. Sacó la pequeña caja de terciopelo de su bolsillo y la abrió, mostrando la banda dorada con un brillante en el medio. La estupefacción de su novia no se hizo esperar y mientras ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, se apartó lo suficiente para tener espacio y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo.

—A veces me pregunto qué es lo que viste en mí cuando podrías tener a quien quisieras con tan solo desearlo. Pero me siento afortunado y si aceptas este anillo, prometo hacer todo para hacerte feliz. Elli, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Ellisa era como él en muchos aspectos, alguien con el alma romántica, así que sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al hacerle una propuesta matrimonial digna de una película rosa. El “sí” que recibió fue acompañado de una sonrisa amplia. Puso el anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de Ellisa y la abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en su cabello.

Tal vez no sería un amor que quemara sus huesos y convirtiera su sangre en lava, pero esa era su elección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y los primeros dados son lanzados! :) ¿Qué les pareció?


	3. Capítulo II.

Al llegar al gimnasio, esbozó una sonrisa al encontrarse con Donghae, uno de sus amigos cercanos. Ese día lunes, Yunho despertó con la intención de comportarse como el profesional que era; se había propuesto con firmeza borrar de su mente que conocía a Shim Changmin de “otras circunstancias” y restringirse a tratarlo como lo que era ahora, su reemplazo, un compañero más de trabajo.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí.

—Sí, ya sabes —dijo Donghae, correspondiendo el abrazo con el que le saludó—, la vida de un artista es una pesadilla.

—Pobre, el que debe pasar la mitad de su tiempo en conferencias y visitas pagadas —le siguió el juego, entretenido.

Había conocido a Donghae en sus tiempos de universidad, cuando eran muchachos con apenas suficiente dinero para comer y pagar la renta. El provenir de la misma ciudad y estar luchando en Seúl por sus sueños cimentó su amistad como solo las penurias lo hacen. El pasar de los años los volvió hombres ocupados, pero todavía procuraban mantenerse al corriente de la vida del otro. Y fue por eso que mientras se dirigían hacia la zona de máquinas, Yunho le contó de su proposición de matrimonio a Ellisa.

—¿Y ella aceptó? —preguntó Donghae, su expresión opacada confundiéndolo.

—Sí —asintió Yunho con una sonrisa forzada, gesto que se congeló cuando su amigo suspiró y movió la cabeza—. ¿Por qué no estás feliz por mí?

—Te conozco desde hace mucho, Yunho-yah.

Por un instante, Yunho entró en pánico. Nadie sabía de sus visitas a ese tipo de saunas y era cuidadoso en extremo de jamás dar señales sobre su inclinación sexual. Se obligó a relajarse, programando una de las máquinas trotadoras y subiéndose en esta; aquella no era su elección usual, pero no se sentía capaz de levantar pesas a la vez que sostenía una conversación así. Tampoco es que quisiera estar quieto, sosteniendo la mirada de Donghae.

—No comprendo —dijo al fin.

—¿La amas? —le preguntó su amigo sin más y el estómago de Yunho se contrajo—. Olvídalo, no es algo en lo que no debo entrometerme —se adelantó a decir Donghae—. Son tonterías mías, por favor, olvídalo. Lo que me queda es darte mis sinceras felicitaciones.

El resto de la conversación se centró en el viaje reciente de Donghae a Bali, ambos haciendo de cuenta que no había pronunciado nada desfavorable sobre su compromiso.

(Meses después, Yunho entendería por qué le había sido imposible contestar la interrogante con un simple “Sí, la amo”).

 

Antes de ingresar por la puerta principal, se ajustó la corbata y movió el cuello, buscando destensar sus músculos. Donghae lo había convencido de desayunar con él, así que a diferencia de lo usual, estaba llegando puntual y no antes. La sonrisa ancha del portero le confirmó que su nuevo status dentro de la empresa ya era de dominio popular. Inclinó el rostro en forma de saludo, llegó al ascensor y pulsó el séptimo piso. Se hallaba tan concentrado en repasar mentalmente lo más urgente de su agenda, que notó tarde que las puertas fueron detenidas un segundo antes de cerrarse.

La súbita presencia de Shim Changmin le cayó encima como agua helada.

—Buenos días —dijo el recién llegado con una sonrisa amable—. El tráfico es un infierno a estas horas, ¿verdad?

Yunho asintió y devolvió el “buenos días”. La actitud de Changmin embonaba a la perfección con la que él quería: actuar como si fueran compañeros de trabajos, y únicamente eso. Olvidar a toda costa que se habían visto con anterioridad y que se conocían de una manera íntima, húmeda y… «Pésimo rumbo de ideas», se reprochó, apretando un puño.

—Sin duda —se apremió a responder con voz neutra—, pero deberás acostumbrarte al caos de la avenida Myendong. No hay día en el que sea llevable.

—Imagino que sí.

El ascensor anunció la llegada a la planta en la que debían bajarse y de inmediato, la secretaria de Yunho se adelantó a darles pequeñas reverencias y recibió instrucciones de cómo preparar un café para Changmin según su preferencia. Yunho confirmó que Kangin había sido despedido y los siguientes días serían de adaptación. Cambiar sus pertenencias a su nueva oficina y dejar la antigua para que Changmin la ocupase, ver los detalles de su nuevo contrato de trabajo y los beneficios que conllevaba; y, obviamente, servirle de guía a su reemplazo. No podía desentenderse de Changmin por más que lo quisiera, lo sabía de antemano.

—Bien, creo que en este departamento es donde se llevará a cabo la magia —la voz de Seungmin  Yang irrumpió en la estancia donde Yunho daba instrucciones para traspasar sus objetos más personales y Changmin, de modo temporal, se instalaba en el segundo escritorio (uno simple y que solo era utilizado de vez en cuando por la secretaria u otros colegas) que había en la oficina.

—Presidente —dijeron al unísono.

Era excepcional que el propio Yang diera un recibimiento a un nuevo empleado a su servicio, no interesaba si fuera uno que ocuparía un puesto gerencial. Por esto, con la firme mentalidad de avocarse al trabajo, Yunho se propuso descubrir qué hacía a Changmin especial.

No tardó en empezar a entender gracias a la imprevista reunión con su jefe: a pesar de ser el “recién llegado”, Shim Changmin hablaba con firmeza y conocimiento de causa, exponía lo que pensaba de forma concreta, acertada y clara. No se dejaba amilanar por el presidente ni por Yunho, y solo por ese detalle era de admirar, si alguien le preguntaba.

—Yunho te dará indicaciones generales y cuando que tengas alguna duda, acude a él.

Este último punto del discurso del presidente selló la estrecha conexión que tendrían de ahí en adelante. Llenar el espacio libre que dejaba Yunho no sería algo que se lograría de la noche a la mañana, y ambos estaban conscientes de ello.

 

El reloj daba las cuatro, señalando que la mañana y parte de la tarde se les había escapado entre los dedos sin que lo percibieran. Al principio, Yunho temió que en cuanto quedaran a solas la tensión naciera entre ambos, pero ni siquiera había contado con el tiempo suficiente como para dejar que su cerebro (otra vez) lo llevara por caminos peligrosos.

Se había dejado absorber por la traslado de despacho, indicarle las directrices genéricas a Changmin y  una retroalimentación continua que los obligó (por cuestiones de comodidad y como algo provisional) a finalmente acondicionar solo una oficina a la necesidad de los dos.

—Será hasta que puedas desenvolverte, nada más —había dicho Yunho con el ceño fruncido, cansado de movilizarse de un extremo a otro, y Changmin asintió.

 

Cuando volvió a ver el reloj, otra hora había transcurrido y las sombras comenzaban a difuminarse en el lugar.

—Creo que sería bueno tomar un descanso —afirmó, viendo cómo Changmin se tallaba los ojos con las manos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Me recomendarías un buen lugar cercano para comer algo?

—Hay varios…

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Changmin, impasible y acomodándose las mangas de su camisa—. Supongo que tú también necesitas alimentarte y como novatada, yo invito.

Por más que buscó, Yunho no encontró ningún motivo para negarse y ante la mención de comida, su estómago reclamó atención. Había proyectado darse un descanso de Changmin apenas pudiera ya que, no podía negarlo, la última media hora su concentración había empezado a traicionarle: sin controlarlo, sus ojos viajaban repetidamente hacia las perfectas formas de la espalda de Changmin si este se levantaba a exponer alguna estrategia de compra en Taiwán o EE.UU en la pizarra de acrílico transparente. O la mirada se le perdía en los dedos largos y estilizados de Changmin que sostenía una lapicera o los movía encima de la pantalla de su teléfono. O…

«Basta.»

Que Changmin se hubiese propuesto fingir que eran recién conocidos hacía las cosas fáciles. Aparentar que no reconocían con exactitud el sabor de sus pieles y el sonido de sus gemidos, se acoplaba de forma impecable con su plan de fingir amnesia. No debía arruinarlo por calentura; sus encuentros fugares y pasionales eran parte de un pasado que jamás se repetiría.

—Yo guío el camino —dijo Yunho, enderezándose para ponerse su chaqueta—, aunque corre a cuenta de mi bolsillo.

Changmin se encogió de hombros. —Como desees.

En su trayecto a la salida del edificio no hablaron más, y Yunho estaba planteándose lo incómodo que sería cuando una figura le cerró el paso.

—¡Yunho!

La repentina aparición de Kim Heechul hizo que Yunho elevara las cejas, sintiéndose un poco aliviado… Algo que no se lo confesaría a nadie, mucho menos a su senior, quien tenía una merecida fama de saber los secretos de todo y todos. Heechul era el único que era invitado cada una de las fiestas y reuniones de la empresa (por más exclusivas o pequeñas que fueran).

—Recién ayer en la mañana me enteré de tu ascenso —dijo Heechul—. Si lo hubiera sabido, me arrastraba de mi lecho de muerte para ir a la cena del sábado, lo juro. —Sin que dejara de mover la boca, su vista se dirigió hacia Changmin—. Pero ahora estoy recuperado de mi resfrío y preparado para felicitarte.

—Parece que no seré yo quien pague la cuenta —expresó Yunho con una sonrisa y procedió a presentar a Changmin y a Heechul, que no ocultó lo deleitado que estaba en tener un nuevo personaje en su entorno laboral.

 

Changmin no contuvo el gesto de entretenimiento que curvó sus labios. Heechul era un hombre efervescente, hablaba, contaba bromas y reía a una velocidad increíble; con facilidad podría ser el locutor de una radio local, pensó entretenido. Su presencia era un toque refrescante a lo que había sido un día tedioso.

Pasado un rato, ya tenía claro qué pedir y qué no en la cafetería de la compañía, qué ascensor evitar y, por supuesto, a qué grupo de personas no frecuentar.

—… simplemente le harían mal a tu imagen, está escrito en las reglas tácitas del presidente Yang —finalizó Heechul.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

—Y bueno, Yunho tenía razón en algo: yo invitaré esta vez. —Changmin trató de negarse pero Heechul hizo un ademán de negación—. Lo siento, no estamos negociando, aunque puedes devolverme el favor cuando quieras.

—Sí, así de encantador es siempre y por eso es el invitado de honor de todo lado —explicó Yunho con soltura.

—Ventajas de ser soltero, no tengo que marcar tarjeta y hago lo que quiero —replicó Heechul a su vez.

Gracias a ese comentario inofensivo, llevó los ojos hacia su mano izquierda donde su aro de bodas relucía. En apariencia, Heechul también lo notó, porque lo siguiente que pronunció fue relativo al tema:

—Libertad que alguien aquí ha renunciado de manera definitiva… —Su ilustración no fue respondida, ya que llegaron a un restaurante y buscaron una mesa libre.

Entre las observaciones de Heechul también había estado que pasadas ciertas horas, lo mejor era evitar la cafetería debido a que la comida era recalentada y poco apetecible, así que los había orientado hacia su lugar preferido.

—Debería cobrarles por revelarles la ubicación de este sitio —anunció jocoso—. Hacen la mejor barbacoa en kilómetros a la redonda.

—Ni siquiera a mí me has traído aquí —se lamentó Yunho con cierto tono de queja y Heechul sonrió de lado.

—Así es la vida. El nuevo tiene la recompensa por haberme agradado. Retomando nuestra conversación de antes, Changmin, ¿hace cuánto estás casado?

El mencionado hizo una pausa. No quería revelar detalles personales de sí mismo, sin embargo, era una interrogante directa y no había escapatoria.

—Tres años, casi cuatro.

—Casi cuatro… —repitió Heechul y asintió—. Al este de la ciudad hay unas cabañitas con baños termales y spa de parejas, avísame por si quieres darte una escapada con tu esposa y quedar bien con ella. Sé quién tiene una membresía.

Changmin quedó en cero de pronto, desconectándose al escuchar sobre baños terminales

—Ehm… lo tomaré en cuenta —dijo, intentando que su turbación no se trasluciera.

—Oh, vamos, esperaba un agradecimiento profuso. Estoy presentando mis mejores cartas, ya sabes, la primera impresión es la que cuenta.

Para fortuna de Changmin, la carta fue llevada por una mesera con expresión de pocos amigos, la cual quedó parada al lado de ellos esperando la orden. Heechul se adelantó antes de que revisaran los menús.

—Barbacoa mixta completa, y kimchi y arroz para tres —declaró con una sonrisa brillante—. Créanme que estarán conformes.

 

Heechul siendo Heechul, siguió manteniendo la batuta de la charla, encauzándola por donde lo creyera conveniente para enterarse más del recién llegado. Así Yunho (sin buscarlo ni quererlo), para cuando habían finalizado, sabía que Changmin era originario de la capital, que había estudiado en la Universidad Nacional de Seúl, graduándose con honores; que por una beca estuvo un par de años en Japón, por lo que manejaba muy bien el idioma, al igual que el chino y el inglés. También que no tenía hijos ni proyectos futuros de tenerlos.

—¿En serio? —inquirió Heechul, bebiendo de un trago un vaso de soju al que tanto Yunho como Changmin se habían negado—. Supongo que es comprensible, el trabajo absorbe mucho y en realidad, no conozco a muchos que busquen bebés… Bueno, tal vez excepto Yunho aquí presente.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Yunho, enarcando una ceja.

—Está loco por los niños…

—Me gustan, pero exageras.

—No, más de una vez has dicho que te encantaría una familia con una docena de chiquillos correteando por doquier. —Yunho no podía negar aquella afirmación, pero no recordaba haberle dicho a Heechul directamente algo así de personal—. Y sin desviarme, ¿al menos ya le has puesto un anillo en el dedo a la adorable señorita Ellisa?

Yunho siempre había sido una persona privada, y solo se volvía un poco bocazas cuando estaba con alcohol (algo en lo que solía restringirse por su baja tolerancia). A pesar de eso, se supo arrinconado.

—Sí le he pedido matrimonio —contó y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.

La cena resultó deliciosa y después de firmar el comprobante de cargo de su tarjeta de crédito, Heechul les guiñó el ojo y les indicó que no se preocuparan, que les dejaría devolver el favor más rápido de lo que imaginaban.

—Este fin de mes organizaré una cena por mi cumpleaños —explicó—, y ambos están cordialmente invitados. Solo chicos, charla fuerte, póker, licor y si se portan bien, luego iremos a un club. No me fallen, muchachos.

 

La impresión que se había llevado Yunho de Changmin, de su eficiencia y formalidad, no la desmintió en los siguientes días.

Changmin representaba lo que era un modelo de trabajador enfocado en lo que hacía, y hasta cierto punto, le recordaba a sí mismo. No llegaba tan temprano como él, pero era de los primeros que franqueaban la puerta de la empresa, por lo que después de un par de mañanas, la secretaria (que compartían por el momento), ya sabía que debía llevarles café.

Eran como dos piezas de un reloj que se movían a la par, sus objetivos a corto y largo plazo coincidían y solían quedar de acuerdo.

Yunho se esforzaba por mantener la distancia: no cruzaban miradas inapropiadas ni hacían alusiones a lo que no fuera concerniente a trabajo. Cuando su cerebro se empecinaba en traerle recuerdos que involucraran a Changmin desnudo y encima o debajo de él, se limitaba a levantarse e ir a fumarse un cigarrillo, esperando que las volutas de nicotina se llevaran consigo todo pensamiento inadecuado.

Era complicado, sin embargo, estaba comprobando que no era un imposible.

… Y fue así hasta que tuvieron su primera discusión.

—No, no, no. —La mano de Changmin se elevó, dejando en claro que no quería seguir escuchándole—. No hay razonamiento nuevo en lo que me estés dando. Irse por lo seguro cuesta dinero; tomar riesgos, multiplica. No hay modo de que me vendas la idea que invertir en un puerto conocido teniendo una utilidad así de importante. Te digo, se compra en China, multiplicamos el margen, y punto.

Por primera vez, en esos cuarenta y cinco largos minutos de discusión, Yunho le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Changmin, no es una opción. Te expliqué por qué y cómo se hace, no te permitiré cambiar la dirección en los procesos —su voz era modulada y pausada, y su expresión, determinada.

Recibió una nueva negación.

—Lo siento… —Yunho pensó que al fin se comprendían y Changmin cedía, pero pronto se desengañó cuando el otro prosiguió—: Creo que sigues sin entender algo relevante: soy el nuevo mánager de importaciones y exportaciones. El método se cambiará.

Yunho tenía en la punta de la lengua un: “El que no entiende eres tú: yo soy tu superior”, que contuvo a duras penas. Con una actitud prepotente no lograría nada. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello y contó hasta tres, tratando de que su lenguaje corporal no revelara qué tan molesto se encontraba.

—Mira, comprendo por qué el presidente Yang te ha contratado, ¿está bien? No dudo que confíe en tus ideas innovadoras, pero no puedes llegar y cambiar los métodos, según tu visión, de un día para el otro. Tenemos inversores a los cuales responder y que cuestionarán si es que sienten que se está haciendo un movimiento demasiado peligroso.

Changmin lo observó fijamente.

—No cuestionarán si es que los resultados son exitosos.

—Y en el proceso, ¿qué? Los resultados no se verán de inmediato. —Al advertir que se había levantado y estaba inclinando el cuerpo, amenazador, Yunho se obligó a sentarse. Dictaminó con firmeza—: Enfócate en el panorama y ten en mente de que sí, tienes razón, eres el mánager. Pero que eso no significa que vas a venir a cambiar la empresa. Tu poder es limitado mientras no estés a totalmente a cargo al menos de tu propia gerencia.

Aquel era otra forma de decir: “No mientras esté aquí”.

Yunho no esperó a que Changmin se mostrara de acuerdo, aunque tampoco previó el silencio que cayó sobre ellos. Un silencio que fue pesado por largos minutos, acompañado por una tensión que se hubiera podido cortar con tijeras.

—Modificaré lo que vea conveniente —pronunció Changmin de repente, poniéndose delante de su escritorio—. Respetaré el método de inversión en lo que respecta al grueso de los fondos, sin embargo, no con todo. Ahora, si me disculpas, aprovecharé mi hora de almuerzo.

Cuando quedó solo, Yunho soltó con lentitud el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en los pulmones. No era la primera vez que estaba en desacuerdo con un colega, pero Changmin era un hueso muy duro de roer. Y dos personas obstinadas y dispuestas a argumentar su visión, no era una combinación agradable.

Cansado y desestimando su propio apetito, agarró su cajetilla de cigarrillos y fue a una pequeña terraza en los pisos superiores que estaba al aire libre. Ese lugar se había convertido en una especie de refugio.

Tenía trabajo acumulado entre cumplir las funciones de su nuevo puesto y la de ir cediendo responsabilidades de su antigua gerencia a Changmin (entretanto le instruía para suplirlo). Para sumarle estrés, había acordado con Ellisa una fecha para su matrimonio y empezarían a ver los preparativos.

De ahí a un año, caminaría por el altar. «Es lo correcto», se dijo, observando a Seúl dispuesto ante sus pies. Si quería continuar con lo que había planificado para sí mismo, lo haría.

 

Changmin confesaba que encontrar a Yunho (uno de los tantos amantes que había tenido a lo largo de esos años) en su prometedor nuevo trabajo, le causaba un estrés extra que no vaticinó al renunciar a su antiguo puesto.

Contuvo un gruñido de frustración y terminó de secarse. Estaba fresco, recién salido de una ducha que no le había ayudado a relajarse en lo mínimo de la pelea con Yunho que todavía rebotaba en su cabeza, enfadándolo. Buscó una camisa de seda y la fue abotonando con lentitud, cubriéndose; la dejó por fuera y se abrochó los pantalones.

—¿Bromeas? —Changmin continuó como si no hubiera escuchado a nadie—. Quédate esta noche, mis padres vendrán… y sería bueno que de vez en cuando finjamos que somos una pareja felizmente casada.

Recién entonces movió la cabeza de lado a lado, girándose para enfrentar a su esposa.

—No me gusta tu actitud. No tenemos que fingir nada, Yura, somos una pareja —le rebatió, acercándose a la chica y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Lo somos?

—Claro que sí —aseguró Changmin, ajustando su reloj y echándose colonia.

—Das la impresión de ser un adolecente que se arregla para ir a ver a su novia.

Changmin sonrió como si le hubieran contado un chiste. Se cerró el abrigo y volvió a aproximarse a su esposa.

—Mi novia está aquí mismo —dijo y la besó, envolviendo el talle menudo entre sus brazos—. Pero no me avisaste con anterioridad de la visita de tus padres. Tengo que marcharme por trabajo y no puedo hacer una excepción. Discúlpame con ellos, por favor, e invítalos a cenar el viernes, ¿qué opinas? Elige el restaurante y yo me encargaré de hacer una reserva en la mejor mesa de la casa.

Ante su invitación, Yura suspiró y asintió, deshaciéndose de su semi-abrazo y retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Después de haber pasado por lo mismo en varias oportunidades, Changmin sabía cómo endulzarla.

—No siempre vas a poder salirte con la tuya, querido.

—Pero puedo intentarlo —dijo con una sonrisa y fue a besarla de nuevo, ahogando su réplica.

El beso fue intenso y la dejó con las mejillas prendidas, Changmin apartó un mechón de cabello rubio que caía encima de la frente de esposa y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—Se me está haciendo tarde.

Cuando el aire de la noche lo recibió, aspiró profundo antes de entrar a su auto y encender el motor. Era una coincidencia que ese día la familia de su esposa estuviera de visita, pero desde que se había casado, se prometió tener una noche reservada exclusivamente para hacer lo que quisiera, lloviera, nevara o hubiese un terremoto. Unas horas para él dos o tres veces al mes.

Era su única manera de mantener la sanidad. Sabía que era una manera egoísta y traicionera, no obstante, no concebía el perpetuar la imagen ejemplar que se esforzaba en proyectar sin pausas de ninguna clase.

Eligió un bar al azar y se sentó a tomar una copa, en espera a que la hora fuera la adecuada. En ocasiones, en esas largas esperas, hacía otras actividades mundanas como ir al cine, sentarse en el patio de comidas de un centro comercial y leer un libro, o reunirse con algún amigo cercano (con Kyuhyun más a menudo que con otros). No importaba cómo transcurriese su tiempo hasta que fuese las once de la noche y se dirigiera a algún jjimjilbang.

Los últimos meses había elegido uno en concreto, y quizás ahí radicaba su error.

Pensó en Yunho a la vez que se despojaba de sus ropas y sacudió la cabeza con vigor, negándose a caer en tales tentaciones. Después de ducharse, se puso la toalla en las caderas y empezó a navegar por las instalaciones.

Era la primera vez que iba a ese sitio desde que ingresó en su nuevo trabajo y no contuvo la decepción que lo embargó al comprobar que Jung Yunho no estaba allí. «Es para lo mejor», se convenció. Porque sabía que si se topaba con Yunho, no dudaría en poner al descubierto lo mucho que lo deseaba. En las circunstancias adecuadas, lo único que haría sería liberar a sus demonios, y esos demonios querían a Yunho desnudo y gimiendo. Más tarde, cuando se aferraba a unas caderas anónimas con fuerza bruta y se movía desordenada, toscamente, vació ahí sus frustraciones y el enfado de la discusión. El resentimiento consigo mismo por fiasco en el que había convertido su existencia.

 


	4. Capítulo III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay algún error, ¡no duden en comentármelo! :3

Si bien después volvió a surgir uno que otro roce con Yunho, los dos pusieron de su parte para llegar a un acuerdo. Changmin sabía que no era dócil, y no lo sería nunca, porque a su juicio (en cuestión de tiempo), innovaría algunos métodos a cargo de su gerencia y demostraría aún más por qué lo habían contratado. En otras palabras, no había transcurrido ni tres semanas y se sentía empoderado del puesto. Estaba adaptándose a la empresa sin esfuerzos.

Se quitó el abrigo, observó la publicidad del lugar de entretenimiento con aguas termales que Heechul le había entregado esa tarde, y la arrugó antes de botarla en la papelera. No le apetecía llevar a Yura.

Le dio un sorbo a su café y contempló el caos vial desde el ventanal de su oficina.

Según su estándar de personas con las que regularmente socializaría, Heechul era demasiado efusivo y entrometido, pero tenía una característica que le gustaba: lo auténtico de su personalidad. Era lamentable que no pudiera pensar eso de sí mismo, se acusó con una expresión amarga.

Dos golpes en la puerta anunciaron que alguien entraría y se volteó para encontrarse con la silueta de Yunho. Cruzaron los saludos de rigor y ambos se ubicaron en la mesa de reunión que había reemplazado el segundo escritorio. No tenía en su agenda verlo, y su curiosidad quedó saciada cuando Yunho expuso que estaba evaluando incursionar en una nueva área de negocios.

Había días buenos y días malos, pensó Changmin, retraído unos cuantos segundos por el olor de la loción de Yunho. El otro hombre se encontraba sentado a su lado para poder estudiar juntos, en el monitor, las estadísticas que el departamento contable había preparado.

—¿Qué opinas?  ¿Es seguro tomar el riesgo?

Changmin no pudo evitar reír. Lo hizo sin refreno, y Yunho sonrió al recordar su primera discusión. Por un momento, las defensas cayeron al piso y tan solo convivieron como dos colegas cualesquiera.

—¿Te has escuchado?

Yunho bufó, todavía divertido. —No soy ningún vejestorio negado a la innovación. Cuando se me presenta una oportunidad adecuada, la tomo dos veces sin reflexionarlo.

La frase ni siquiera debía interpretarse como si tuviera segundas intenciones, sin embargo, la garganta de Changmin se lo cerró y cierto calor encendió sus mejillas y orejas.

—No era la impresión que tenía —reveló. Se apartó y se paró, justificándose con que sus piernas estaban adormeciéndose.

—¿Qué impresión era esa? —preguntó Yunho.

Por hacer algo, Changmin fue hacia un pequeño frigorífico que había hecho instalar, y sacó una botella de agua. Le ofreció otra a Yunho, quien se negó; regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a su asiento.

—Todavía recuerdo muy bien tu discurso sobre inversionistas, responder a la junta, y no correr riesgos —dijo abriendo la botella y dándole un sorbo.

—Bueno, es distinto trastocar todo en un solo periodo que ir paso a paso. Y este será un acuerdo que nos sacará de la zona de confort lo suficiente como para tener ganancias cuantiosas, y sin lanzar por la borda la seguridad de nuestra financiación.

Haciendo un sonido vago de aceptación (no estaba en él vocalizar lo asombrado que le dejaba Yunho en algunas oportunidades), volvieron a analizar las estadísticas.

Habían pasado algunos minutos cuando ambos intercambiaron una mirada al escuchar cierto barullo en el corredor. Heechul apareció sin molestarse en anunciarse.

—Buenas tardes, mis señores importantes —les dijo, guiñándoles el ojo—. Venía a recordarles que mañana los espero en mi casa. Les he enviado el mapa por correo.

Con una fluorita exagerada, tan pronto como llegó, Heechul desapareció.

 

—¿Supongo que te veo mañana? Por lo de Heechul —fue la línea que le obligó a levantar los ojos de los papeles. Yunho se había enderezado y se preparaba para volver a su propio despacho, una vez que concordaron cómo procederían con el negocio. Changmin asintió—. Si no conoces la zona puedes mandarme un mensaje. Hay una tienda de conveniencia antes de dejar la avenida principal, y desde ahí puedo guiarte —ofreció antes de irse—. Conozco el condominio y es bastante enredado dar con la dirección.

Changmin volvió a asentir, sabiendo que no había escapatoria y que tal vez, no la quería.

—El mío es un jaguar negro —especificó, y Yunho le sonrió, yéndose.

La cercanía con Yunho significaba un fastidio.

Era irrebatible que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su presencia y que no tendría problemas en cruzar cualquiera barrera con él, siempre y cuando no fuera en el trabajo. Dentro de las paredes de ese edificio, ellos solo compartían una relación laboral, pero afuera… Afuera eran dos hombres que se deseaban. Por eso mismo había ido una vez más al jjimjilbang con el pueril anhelo de encontrarlo allí, pero salió decepcionado.

 

Yunho prendió el cigarrillo y expulsó el humo por la nariz. Salvo la recaída rotunda en ese vicio, podía felicitarse del buen desenvolvimiento con el que se desempeñaba tanto en su vida personal como en la profesional.

Días antes, durante su hora de almuerzo, había ido con Ellisa a ver un sitio en la periferia de la ciudad, una casona tradicional rodeada de jardines e ideal para eventos de gran escala. A las finales, a su prometida no le habían gustado los acabados, por lo que seguían en búsqueda de un local. Pero mientras eran escoltados por el señor que les enseñaba los ambientes, Yunho había quedado callado, asimilando que ese no era más que el comienzo: no importaba cuán lejana pareciera la fecha, él acabaría estampando su firma en un documento que uniría su vida con la de Ellisa.

Cuando llegó a la parte que le había señalado a Changmin, no le desconcertó encontrar su auto. Disminuyó la velocidad y tocó la bocina, haciendo ademanes para que le siguiera.

Al llegar a su destino, descendió de su vehículo y esperó a que el otro lo alcanzara.

—Tenías razón, esto es un laberinto —le dijo Changmin con el ceño fruncido—. Ni siquiera el GPS me ayudó para llegar, por lo que tuve que resignarme a esperarte.

Yunho lanzó una carcajada corta, avanzando hacia los elevadores.

—Me pasó la primera vez que vine. El mismo Heechul necesitó ir a recogerme.

En el espacio cerrado del ascensor, Yunho sintió que la bufanda en su cuello le apretaba. Estaban rodeados de espejos y adonde mirase, el reflejo de Changmin lo recibía. Sus ojos grandes, sus facciones apuestas, el modo en el que sus pantalones entallaban sus piernas, y sus gemidos, su sabor en su lengua, sus abdominales marcados…

—Estás inusualmente callado —mencionó Changmin.

Era cierto, iba callado y distraído en las bonitas facciones de Changmin bajo la luz potente en el ascensor, así como recordando escenas sucias y placenteras. Yunho revisó que aún faltaban tres pisos para llegar.

A raíz de su compromiso, se había prohibido terminantemente volver a darse una “escapada” y la frustración sexual, combinada con el estrés, amenazaba con su paz mental. Ellisa era complaciente y no podía quejarse de cómo la pasaban dentro de la cama como fuera de ella, pero no era lo mismo.

—Síndrome del elevador —se excusó.

—Oh… Ehm, como sabes, no conozco a nadie más que a ti y al cumpleañero…

—¿No somos muy sociables, eh? No te preocupes.

Heechul les recibió con la efervescencia del caso y les indicó la mesa donde estaba la comida y las botellas de alcohol, y del otro lado, dos mesas donde se llevaba a cabo las partidas de póker.

—… y si nos va bien y el chico de almacén me cumple, tendremos la compañía de lindas chicas en un par de horas —terminó Heechul apresurado, ya que se escuchaba el sonido del timbre—. Y no olviden, ¡pásenla bien!

Changmin guardó un mohín y caminó hacia el licor. Si quería sobrevivir aquella noche, la cordura no iba a ser una opción: haber estado en un espacio cerrado con Yunho no le había ayudado. Cogió una botella de vodka y sirvió una medida doble acompañado de jugo de naranja.

—¿Habrá vino por ahí? —quiso saber Yunho, acercándosele después de saludar a algunos de los otros invitados.

—Claro —replicó con una sonrisa—, ¿de qué cava y qué año?

—Me conformo con que sea dulce —respondió con simpleza, ignorando el tono irónico de su interlocutor, y analizando las botellas hasta que dio con un Chianti.

Yunho buscó un sacacorchos sin resultados y anunció que iría a la cocina en busca de uno. Tomándose las libertades que solo un viejo conocido podía, revisó los gabinetes hasta dar con lo que quería. Se llenó una copa del vino tinto y aspiró el olor. No era alguien de excesos, pero siempre había tenido una debilidad marcada por el dulce, alcohol incluido.

—Veo que encontraste mi Chianti —dijo Heechul a sus espaldas.

—Ni que lo hubieras escondido —contestó jovial—. A tu salud, amigo mío —añadió alzando la copa en su dirección. No se llega casi a los cuarenta en tal excelente forma.

—Ajá, sí, haré como si no hubiese escuchado tu sarcasmo. Hablé con Changmin hace un minuto, se quejó de que lo habías dejado solo. —Yunho elevó una ceja y Heechul se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez no se quejó, pero sí te mencionó. Es un buen tipo, ¿no? Me agrada.

—A ti te agradan todos —pronunció y Heechul dejó ir una carcajada.

—No. _Yo_ le agrado a todos, es diferente —le corrigió—. Ahora hazme el favor de ir a jugar póker y perder tu dinero, que la siguiente partida está por iniciar.

—Como desee el cumpleañero.

Copa en mano, Yunho volvió a la sala. La pieza tenía una cantidad regular de invitados, varios bebiendo, unos pocos fumando y distribuidos en pequeños grupos. Fue el último en unirse al juego antes de que repartieran las cartas. No se asombró cuando vio que otro de los jugadores resultó ser Changmin, quien advirtió (frotándose las manos) que no tendría piedad.

 

Tres partidas luego y unos cuantos miles de won en ganancias, Changmin supo que era suficiente.

—¿Quién entra? —preguntó el asistente de Heechul, que tenía asignado el papel de croupier.

Changmin se negó, guardando los billetes que había obtenido.

—Caballeros, un placer. Volveré después de despejarme un poco —dijo levantándose.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa donde estaban los licores y buscó hielo para prepararse otro trago. En realidad no sentía los rezagos del alcohol, tenía buena tolerancia y podía beber toda la noche sin marearse con facilidad. Lo contradictorio era que estaba ligeramente turbado, y no era que ganar en el póker le incomodara; el motivo era un “alguien”.

Necesitaba una sesión de buen sexo, determinó, caminando hacia el balcón después de acabar de golpe dos medidas dobles de vodka puro, y respiró casi resignado.

Una pequeña conmoción se armó en la entrada y desde su posición vio que Heechul no había bromeado con lo de invitar a _hostess_. Varias chicas bonitas, con vestidos ceñidos y maquillaje pesado, estaban saludando con inclinaciones. Aunque no era inusitado, Changmin siempre había tenido cierto rechazo por pagar a cambio de atención.

Consideraba la idea de marcharse hasta que advirtió que la figura inconfundible de Yunho avanzaba hacia el balcón en donde estaba, y una sonrisa curvó sus labios.

«No estamos en la empresa.»

—¿Demasiada gente? —inquirió, haciendo notar su presencia.

El recién llegado asintió, encendiendo un cigarrillo. Changmin le echó un vistazo a la sala donde el ruido aumentaba entre voces femeninas y el volumen de la música que había sido elevado. Había unas cuantas parejas recién formadas bailando, y varias muchachas sentadas en el regazo de hombres, algunos de los cuales Changmin sabía que eran casados. Pero, y pensó de nuevo, eso no era nada inusitado. La infidelidad era un asunto perdonado de antemano. ¿Lo homosexualidad?, que primero se abriera el infierno.

Su mirada se concentró en Yunho, el cual estaba por finalizar su cigarrillo, y el estómago se le revolvió, producto de sus pensamientos recientes y la mezcla de vodka y cerveza. Había trabajado junto a Yunho por unas cuantas semanas, y a pesar de las horas ocupadas en compañía del otro, lo único personal que sabía de él era que recién se había comprometido.

«Falso», señaló su cerebro.

También sabía cómo debía moverse contra él, a qué velocidad y en qué ángulo, para reducirlo a una masa sin voluntad entre sus brazos. Sin importar que un vientecillo frío estuviera corriendo, Changmin apreció que el calor subía desde su vientre hasta su rostro, instalándose en sus mejillas y orejas; y supo que sus últimos vasos de alcohol le estaban pasando la factura.

Yunho, apoyado con los codos en el borde del balcón, le miró de reojo y advirtió que algo sucedía.

—Changmin, ¿estás bien?

La risa discreta de Changmin en respuesta le hizo elevar una ceja.

De pronto una chica irrumpió en el balcón y los invitó a que se unieran a la fiesta, enumerando con una sonrisa coqueta lo que se perdían. Dando un paso hacia atrás, Changmin evitó que ella le tironeara del brazo cuando vio que no obtenía respuesta, y luego vio directo a los ojos a Yunho.

—¿Me puedes llevar a casa? Creo que he bebido de más.

—Pero oppaaaa… —dijo la muchacha y mientras Changmin la seguía ignorando de manera categórica, Yunho se disculpó antes de seguirlo hacia el interior.

La sala estaba volviéndose con rapidez en un lugar revoltoso y Heechul se hallaba en el medio de la vorágine, sus brazos encima de los hombros de dos mujeres que cantaban a dúo una canción pop de moda. Changmin había pensado en despedirse del anfitrión, pero viéndolo tan ocupado, se decidió en contra. Yunho pareció pensar igual que él, por lo que después de tomar sus respectivos abrigos, salieron del departamento.

El ascensor de nuevo se sintió un espacio reducido y asfixiante, y Changmin supo que era el alcohol. El “creo que he bebido de más” se había convertido en un “ _definitivamente_ he bebido de más”. Al llegar el sótano del edificio, el aire de la calle le dio de lleno y fue como si su cabeza diera vueltas.

—No haber comido antes de venir fue un error —comentó con falsa jocosidad.

Cuando los seguros fueron quitados y se aplastó en el asiento del pasajero, no pasó ni cinco segundos antes de descenderlo hasta dejarlo horizontal.

—Ponte cómodo —dijo Yunho, arrugando la frente y arrancando el auto. Salió del condominio y condujo por el lío de calles.

La luz roja de un semáforo le hizo el alto y se volvió a mirar a Changmin, quien para su sorpresa, le observaba sin reparo alguno.

—Tengo hambre —masculló.

—¿Cuál es tu dirección? —interrogó Yunho.

A Changmin no le atraía la idea de ir a su hogar y estaba lo suficientemente embriagado como para no engañarse. Enderezó el asiento y sacó su teléfono, queriendo saber qué hora era. Tragó saliva y aclaró la garganta.

—Es temprano y sospecho que al igual que yo, no comiste mucho en la fiesta o antes. Conozco un puesto de ramen de primera categoría cerca de donde vivo. ¿No te apetece?

Había hablado de corrido, logrando con éxito que su lengua no se le juntara con el paladar y atropellara sus palabras. Kyuhyun, su abogado, uno de sus mejores amigos y con quien más salía a beber, siempre le había dicho que ese era uno de sus talentos ocultos: fingirse más sobrio de lo que estaba.

Después de meditarlo y darle la razón a Changmin en que todavía era temprano, Yunho se dejó convencer. Hacía frío, pero al llegar a otra luz roja la intranquilidad le pudo más, por lo que bajó un poco la ventanilla y encendió un cigarrillo.

—He estado fumando este mes como nunca antes —reveló Yunho de improviso.

La cabeza de Changmin, envuelta en el vapor del alcohol, no captó la implicancia a la primera. No fue hasta que le dijo a Yunho que girara en una esquina y aparcara, que se dio cuenta de algo. En otra circunstancia se hubiese callado, pero ya estaba hablando antes de contenerse:

—¿Desde que yo entré a trabajar?

Yunho apagó el motor y se ajustó la bufanda en su cuello.

—No eres una persona fácil, Changmin-ah.

Era la primera vez que se utilizaba un sufijo de cercanía entre ellos, y no le importunó… Pero sí le provocó deseos irrefrenables de salvar el espacio del asiento del copiloto al del conductor, y estampar su boca en la de Yunho. Se mordió de forma sutil el labio y exhaló.

—Soy interesante, que no es lo mismo —declaró.

El sitio era de comida de paso, esto se traducía a mesas pequeñas y un ambiente tranquilo. A otras horas solía tener mucha clientela, pero esa vez solo encontraron una pareja al fondo y un comensal solitario. Changmin fue directo a hacer el pedido y cancelar la cuenta, y regresó a sentarse frente a Yunho, quien había escogido un lugar con vista a la calle.

—He ordenado ramen de tereyaki  y kimchi —anunció—. Sé buena compañía y  hablemos de algo. No hay nada afuera que sea atrayente.

Era consciente que estaba siendo más irreverente de lo usual, pero no le interesaba. Apoyó el codo en la mesa, y el rostro en su mano, ladeándolo y sin ocultar que otra vez su atención estaba puesta al cien por ciento en Yunho.

—Podemos hablar de la reunión con el presidente Yang que tenemos el…

—Oh, no, por favor, nada de reuniones o inversionistas —interrumpió, arrugando la nariz—. Seguirte el ritmo va a hacer que tenga canas antes de tiempo.

La risa de Yunho fue calmada. Changmin lo vio soplar entre sus manos debido al frío, y otra vez, sintió el impulso de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo. Era perturbador. Objetivamente, aceptaba que Yunho era guapo, lo había sabido por meses, justo desde su primer encuentro casual. Tenía un rostro pequeño y varonil, una nariz recta y una fisonomía envidiable. Ese no era su dilema.

La ética de trabajo que había descubierto que tenía Yunho era digna de admiración. Su esfuerzo y dedicación, lo bien que se llevaba con quienes lo rodeaban, y su inteligencia. Todo eso también le atraía. «Estoy pensando tonterías. Basta», se amonestó.

—¿De qué quieres hablar, entonces?

Changmin recordó que Yunho se casaría, recordó el rostro de su propia esposa y las imágenes desaparecieron en un pestañeo, siendo reemplazadas por recuerdos candentes que contrajeron su vientre. Maldito alcohol. Se salvó de contestar debido a que los platos de comida llegaron y el olor del ramen invadió su olfato. Tomó sus palillos y cogió una buena porción de fideos, llevándoselo a la boca y devorándolos un suspiro casi apasionado.

Yunho rio con una expresión de “¿qué fue eso?”.

—Soy fan de la comida —expuso antes de engullir otra porción.

—¿Qué más te apasiona? —preguntó Yunho, imitando su acción de empezar a comer.

—El dinero, vinos, libros y particularmente mi carrera.

—¿En serio no quieres hijos? —volvió a preguntar, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hay cosas que me apasionan y accesorios. Los niños no encajan en los accesorios.

—Asumo que tampoco encaja contigo expresarte de manera suave o condescendiente.

Changmin acabó de masticar y entrevió que sus palabras no le habían sentado bien a Yunho, ¿pero por qué lo culparía? Había dicho justo lo que pensaba. Kyuhyun le decía que ese era otro de sus talentos, aunque este no era muy positivo que digamos: su lengua era aguda.

—Nunca le he visto lo provechoso de irme por la tangente cuando quiero decir algo en concreto —manifestó y para que el silencio no se asentara entre ellos, añadió—: ¿Es verdad que quieres una docena de críos saltándote encima?

—¿Eh? —soltó Yunho, alzando una ceja. Pronto recordó a qué se refería—. Ah, Heechul lo ilustró de ese modo, ¿verdad? Pues… sí quiero hijos. Siempre me he considerado un hombre de familia.

Él sabía que su infidelidad era condenable, sin embargo, Changmin no quería agregarle a la mezcla el traer seres inocentes al mundo. A diferencia de Yunho. Se quiso convencer que no era un asunto en el que debía meter las narices, sin embargo, no lo logró.

—¿No es un poco egoísta? Lo de querer hijos.

—¿Por qué lo sería?

Changmin percibió que Yunho estaba poniéndose a la defensiva, dejando de comer para mirarlo penetrantemente; y, de inmediato, supo que creía que sacaría a colación sus encuentros en el jjimjilbang.

—Eres adicto al trabajo —ofreció.

—Es cuestión de acomodar los horarios. Como ya has terminado, ¿nos vamos? —dijo Yunho y sin aguardar a que objetara, agradeció la comida y fue hacia su auto.

Changmin rodó los ojos, siguiéndolo y sin entender por qué la reacción recelosa y sensitiva.

—Pues yo seré poco condescendencia, pero tú eres un “arruina-momentos”.

La fisonomía de Yunho era indescifrable. —¿Por qué lo dices?

—Te molesta algo y actúas como si no fuera así. Lo único que logras es parecer muro de contención.

—¿A dónde te llevo? —cuestionó como si no hubiese escuchado lo que Changmin había dicho.

—A ningún lado. O bueno sí, ve recto tres bloques, hay un bar ahí.

—Íbamos a tu casa.

—No, no _íbamos_ a ningún lado. Es mi noche libre, no tengo la menor intención de regresar a mis propios muros, así que iré a platicar con un borracho al azar.

Yunho cerró sus manos en torno al volante con tanto vigor  que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Apretó los labios y condujo hasta donde Changmin le había dicho, pero en vez de detenerse solo para que este bajara del vehículo, lo que hizo fue buscar un lugar para estacionarse.

—¿Qué haces? —quiso saber Changmin al notar que Yunho caminaba a su par.

—¿Mi presencia te fastidia?

—Haz lo que quieras, Yunho —respondió y su propio nombre a este le sonó a insulto, agregando la falta de respeto que era la falta de algún honorífico.

¿Cómo se habían puesto tan tensos?

Changmin fue a la barra y ordenó soju, prefiriendo algo más fuerte de lo que había tomado en la fiesta de Heechul.

Yunho se sentó al lado suyo y pidió una cerveza. A diferencia del puesto de ramen, el bar tenía varias personas distribuidas en las mesas y en la barra, y la atmósfera estaba cargada con olor a cigarrillos y lleno de voces. No era de ir mucho a ese tipo de sitios, solo lo hacía si Donghae llegaba de un largo viaje y lo arrastraba con él, o en situaciones igual de contadas.

Cierta parte suya entendía por qué Changmin estaba ceñudo, pero a la otra le sabía a exageración. No opinaban igual, y aquello era una confirmación innecesaria de lo antagónicas que eran sus personalidades.

—Como dije antes, no eres nada fácil —repitió después de que Changmin empinara la tercera medida de soju.

—Puede ser, pero traer niñera a un bar es lo menos simpático que me ha pasado estos días.

Yunho sonrió y Changmin evitó establecer contacto visual.

—No soy tu niñera, aunque con la actitud que tienes, ya estarías castigado sin cena y encerrado en tu habitación.

Changmin no escuchó. Su mente estaba revuelta y su razón adormecida. Estaba furioso porque… ¿por qué? No llegaba a comprenderlo.

Lo que le gustaba de Yunho también le irritaba. Aquella superficie perfecta que relucía sin quiebres ni rajaduras. ¿Es que acaso solo él recordaba los encuentros en el sauna?

Tal vez eso era: le enfurecía qué tan buen actor era Yunho.

Media botella de soju después seguía enojado, sus ojos clavados en algún punto en la estantería repleta de botellas, copas y vasos. Ahora sí se encontraba ebrio, pero aún lo suficientemente consciente como para saber que había llegado la hora de marcharse a casa (a menos que quisiera dar un espectáculo).

—Sin importar lo poco placentera de la velada, me temo que debo finalizarla —dijo pagando su cuenta y para fastidiar, también la de Yunho.

La perspectiva de caminar en ese estado no le atraía, pero era preferible a continuar allí, nadando en bilis y con deseos insanos en la sangre.

—Changmin, deja que te lleve.

—No, gracias —dijo terco. Salió del bar, Yunho detrás de él, y notó que una ligera llovizna había empapado los alrededores.

—Insisto.

Incluso si le daban la salida fácil, Yunho no la tomaría. Había soportado casi una hora en silencio dando sorbos ridículos a una cerveza amarga solo con el fin de llevar a Changmin sano y salvo a su hogar. ¿Qué le había estipulado tal responsabilidad? La había tomado por su propia cuenta, ya que su carácter le guiaba a preocuparse por quienes que lo rodeaban. Y Changmin, su compañero de trabajo, ingresaba en el grupo.

Changmin, el amante… no, el ex-amante, no lo hacía.

—Como quieras.

Apagó la alarma de su auto y entraron. La noche era oscura y los pocos faros que había a lo largo de la calle no cumplían bien su función de iluminar. Le pidió indicaciones a Changmin, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta. Encendió la calefacción e iba a repetir su pregunta cuando advirtió que todo el cuerpo de Changmin estaba en su dirección.

—¿Sucede algo?

—¿Te han borrado la memoria? ¿O tus dotes actorales son así de buenos? —le planteó directamente.

—No sé a qué…

—¿No recuerdas? —cortó Changmin en tono afilado—. Quizá si te hago acordar…

Siguiendo su oración, ladeó el cuerpo en su dirección con obvias intenciones de besarlo y Yunho abrió mucho los ojos. Quiso negarse de buenas a primeras, podría jurar que lo intentó, pero ni bien su boca entró en contacto con la de Changmin, su fuerza de voluntad se hizo humo. Un humo que lo rodeó, asfixiándolo y reduciéndolo a nervios expuestos. Pero cuando los dientes de Changmin apresaron su labio inferior, la realidad lo golpeó con crudeza y se separó.

Esto no podía ocurrir. No por más que así lo quisiera.

—Apártate —siseó y la mirada que recibió de Changmin fue de rayos láser.


	5. Capítulo IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, no sean lectores fantasmas, gente. :(

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes liberarte al menos un poco? —espetó Changmin, su expresión era una combinación letal de ira y deseo—. Te ves aterrado y es ridículo, estamos solos —acusó a continuación mientras regresaba a su asiento.

—El ridículo eres tú —dijo Yunho con los dientes apretados—. ¿Eres consciente de dónde nos encontramos…? ¿No, verdad?, y he tenido suficiente. Me juzgas, te molestas y haces pataleta como un niño pequeño.

Changmin abrió la boca para replicar cuando Yunho tomó su codo izquierdo con brusquedad y señaló su mano. La alianza que no se quitaba nunca (excepto al ir jjimjilbang), pesó en su dedo como si se tratara de cuantas libras en vez de escasos gramos.

Para defenderse, quiso señalar las imperfecciones de su matrimonio, cómo cumplía su papel de esposo devoto a pesar de todo, y lo insatisfecho que estaba con su vida. Pero quedó callado. Se soltó de un tirón del agarre de Yunho y cogió la manija de la puerta para irse. Tenía el estómago revuelto, demasiadas emociones convergían en sus vísceras, y la combinación de esto con el alcohol era nocivo y nauseante.

Antes de conseguir su objetivo de salir del vehículo, su codo había vuelto a ser sujetado. Su primer instinto fue forcejear, sin embargo, de pronto tenía el torso de Yunho encima de él, impidiéndoselo.

—Déjame —gruñó y giró el rostro hacia Yunho, quien aprovechó la acción para besarlo.

El choque de sus labios en un inicio fue tosco, abrumador. Changmin superó su sorpresa con rapidez y correspondió de inmediato, posando la mano en la mejilla de Yunho, profundizando el beso y disminuyendo su agresividad. Concientizando su pérdida de control, Yunho hizo el amago de separarse, mas no se lo permitió aferrándose a las solapas de su abrigo hasta que sus pulmones clamaron por oxígeno.

Ambos quedaron con la respiración agitada después de separarse, el cabello desordenado, y temblorosos por la intensidad de los besos.

Las ventanas eran polarizadas, por lo que podría decirse que el ambiente cerrado del auto les había dado una extensión de la privacidad del sauna. La misma sensación pecaminosa.

—No puede volver a pasar… —llegó a musitar Yunho cuando por tercera vez consecutiva, sus labios se unieron.

Yunho quiso negarse, realmente quiso hacerlo, pero era como si su cerebro se desconectara. Su razonamiento, motivos y negaciones se diluían en la nada sin que pudiera impedirlo; y la frustración sexual, la que tanto había ignorado, se hacía sentir con una fuerza bruta.

La posición en la que estaban era incómoda, el lugar no era el más propicio, y lo único que interesaba era la boca de Changmin sobre la suya, sus manos frías en su cuello que temían que lo apartase, su presencia… Estuvieron así por largos minutos, sus labios siendo mordisqueados, su lengua acariciada, y la zona de su entrepierna ajustada en sus pantalones. Sin embargo, bastó que unos dedos rozaran su erección para que el golpe duro de la realidad lo sacudiera otra vez.

—No podemos.

Changmin gruñó y murmurando una maldición por la palanca de cambios que se le clavaba en algún lado, se dejó caer en el asiento.

—Me besas —dijo entrecortadamente— y luego…

—Sé que ha sido mi error —respondió Yunho, ignorando cómo le latían los labios, y sin más, encendió el motor y arrancó.

A regañadientes, Changmin le indicó por dónde ir y en dos minutos se hallaban frente a una casa blanca de dos plantas. Aparcó el auto decidido a fijar su mirada en cualquier cosa menos en su compañero de trabajo. No supo cuánto rato estuvieron ahí, sumergidos en el silencio, pero no pasó demasiado para que el teléfono de Changmin sonara y este sostuviera una corta conversación consistente en monosílabos. Apenas colgó, la puerta de la casa se abrió y la silueta menuda de una mujer se aproximó.

La mujer con la que Changmin compartía su vida, la que era engañada y tal vez se consideraba afortunada. Sabía que en el fondo no era un asunto que le atañese… lo sabía, y aun así era complicado el simple hecho de enfrentarle con desfachatez.

Changmin descendió del auto e intercambió otras cuantas palabras con ella. Yunho estaba por irse cuando Yura se inclinó hacia la ventana del copiloto y tocó la puerta con los nudillos.

Incómodo, bajó la ventana e intercambió los saludos respectivos.

—Changmin me explicó lo que ha ocurrido, y ya que te has tomado la molestia de traer a mi esposo, un café es lo que menos podría ofrecer.

—Debería ir a casa… —intentó excusarse.

—Solo un café bien cargado —insistió la mujer—. Debes estar cansado y la cafeína te ayudará a enfocarte.

La sonrisa de Yura le indicaba que pertenecía a ese grupo de gente a quienes les encantaba agradar bajo toda circunstancia, y con vaguedad se preguntó de qué forma había terminado casada con Changmin (alguien que no parecía aguantar mucha hipocresía).  Su mente aturdida por lo que había sucedido ni quince minutos antes colapsó por un instante. ¿Debería?, se cuestionó.

Quiso negarse nuevamente, y antes de hacerlo Changmin se adelantó a hablar:

—Estoy de acuerdo con Yura, un café te hará bien para el camino. Además —agregó en tono plano—, evitarás que me hagan dramas por haber venido sin auto y pasado de copas.

—No me difames en mi presencia —se defendió Yura con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Entramos?

Seguir negándose sería mala educación. Yunho tragó la saliva densa y amarga que tenía almacenada en el paladar, y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. Entrar al hogar de los Shim le resultó chocante: estaba visitando el lugar donde se consumaba la vida cotidiana de Changmin y su esposa. ¿Qué tantas malas decisiones, una tras otra, había tomado para acabar allí?

—De verdad no quisiera importunar —dijo disimulando su zozobra.

Yura le aseguró que no debía preocuparse y desapareció hacia la cocina. Changmin lo invitó a sentarse en uno de los sillones, la misma expresión neutra en su talante de cuando discutían sobre negocios y ninguno quería ceder.

—¿Tal vez deberías comentar sobre la decoración o la amabilidad de mi esposa? —inquirió Changmin, ubicándose en el sofá frente a él. La falta de respuesta le hizo curvar la boca—. Ahh… asumo entonces que no es a menudo que te encuentras con la mujer de tu amante gay…

Yunho lo miró con incredulidad, sus nervios crispados.

—Y yo debo asumir que el alcohol habla por ti —acusó, dudando si sus voces llegaban hasta la cocina o no. Lo único que empeoraría la circunstancia de por sí desagradable, era una revelación de semejante calibre; nadie en su sano juicio tomaría bien el enterarse de una infidelidad—. No vuelvas a repetir que somos amantes.

—¿Acaso no es verdad?

—¿Qué es no verdad, querido? —preguntó Yura, apareciendo con una bandeja.

Changmin no se inmutó al escucharla. Por el contrario, su agilidad para salir de la situación y de paso arrastrarlo a otra, fue más que inaudita.

—Si me trajo sin mi auto, mañana debe llevarme a recuperarlo. Es algo así como su responsabilidad, ¿no lo crees?

—Changmin —llamó la atención su esposa—, no seas tan demandante. Suficiente favores no ha hecho el amable Jung-sshi trayéndote.

—Es que cariño, ni siquiera sé dónde está aparcado —se lamentó Changmin con un suspiro.

Yunho recibió la taza de café que le tendió Yura, y por delicadeza, fingió no notar su expresión apenada por el comportamiento de su marido.

—Ya que insistes, supongo que no tengo más opción que ceder —se escuchó diciendo.

—Oh, no queremos incordiarte…

—No te preocupes —le dijo a Yura—. Gracias por el café.

—Bien, podría ser temprano —intervino Changmin, tomando un sorbo del café que su esposa también le había servido—. No quiero despertar a Yura luego de que se desvelara por mi culpa. —Dirigiéndose a la chica, agregó—: Deberías ir a recostarte, ha sido un día largo el de hoy. Mañana te lo compensaré.

—Creo que todos hemos tenido un día largo —manifestó Yunho—. Lamento el inconveniente.

—No, yo lo lamento. Estoy provocándote muchos problemas —dijo Changmin aunque su tono no transmitía nada de remordimiento.

En definitiva, el trago afilaba la lengua de Changmin hasta volverla un peligro constante. Yura se despidió de ellos y enfiló hacia el segundo piso, no sin antes reiterarle su agradecimiento y disculpas por la molestia ocasionada por su marido.

Cuando quedaron a solas, a Yunho se le ocurrió preguntarle a Changmin si quería a su esposa, si se esforzaba por mantener en secreto sus escapadas, pero se repitió que no le correspondía.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo levantándose del sillón y dejando la taza en la mesa de centro.

—Ni siquiera has bebido un sorbo de café.

—Debemos hablar claramente cuando tú estés sobrio y yo no me encuentre así de cansado —replicó—. Como me has comprometido, pasaré por ti en la mañana. Espero que estés listo antes de las diez. Tengo pendientes.

—Por supuesto, espero con ansias esa charla. De qué podrá tratarse, me pregunto…

Yunho resopló y sin demora, salió de la casa.

Cuando aparcó en el sótano del edificio donde vivía, eran más de las dos de la mañana, y por fin, había asimilado la revolución que Changmin estaba ocasionando. Sus acciones le mortificaban, sí, pero aún más el poder que iba ganando, colándose en cada una de sus neuronas y llegando así recurrentemente a su conciencia. Debía ponerle un pare.

Ingresó a su departamento, bebió abundante agua y se preparó para darse un baño. Luego de salir de la ducha y ponerse pijamas, le dio una última revisión a su teléfono y vio que tenía un mensaje de voz. Era de Ellisa.

_Espero que tu velada haya sido satisfactoria. Descansa y no olvides que mañana nos veremos por la tarde. Te amo._

—Joder…

 

A Changmin siempre le habían parecido risible aquellos que creían en el refrán de “la ignorancia es la felicidad”. Desde que era un niño había preferido saber todos los hechos y con base en eso tomar la decisión más adecuada. Así que cuando despertó al día siguiente con un dolor punzante en las sienes y mucha sed, por un segundo temió haber fallado a la hora prefijada con Yunho.

Con alivio comprobó que no se le había hecho tarde.

Como Yura dormía a su lado plácidamente, dejó la cama sin hacer ruido. En la cocina bebió dos vasos llenos de agua del grifo y después se dirigió hacia el baño principal.

—Mierda —murmuró, buscando entre los gabinetes y sin encontrar una pastilla para su dolor de cabeza.

«Supongo que me lo tengo merecido», se dijo irónico, desnudándose y metiéndose bajo la regadera. Estuvo tentado de comunicarse con Yunho y decirle que se las arreglaría para recoger su auto por su cuenta, pero juntó agallas y se convenció que mejor era confrontar al otro hombre de una vez. Recordaba con precisión los eventos de la noche y madrugada, y su lucidez le indicaba que había  actuado de una manera demasiado pasional y arrebatada.

Mientras se cambiaba, contempló a su durmiente esposa y suspiró. Antes de las ocho se había preparado un café que solo empeoró su jaqueca y con su móvil en mano, salió de la casa a esperar a Yunho.

Marcó el número de delivery de un sitio que se especializaba en desayunos y cenas, y ordenó la comida preferida de su esposa. Kyuhyun le decía con frecuencia que su actitud le confundía. Por un lado, era infiel y en ocasiones desconsiderado; y por el otro, dulcificaba tales comportamientos con regalos y detalles.

—Mi matrimonio durará lo que deba de durar —solía responderle, encogiéndose de hombros. Su mejor amigo lo tildaba de imbécil enigmático y Changmin no respondía.

Lo más probable era que, en el fondo, esperase a que Yura le pidiera el divorcio en algún momento. Su relación tenía fecha de caducidad y lo sabía bien, sin embargo, él no ocasionaría tal ruptura. La vida que llevaba había sido construida ladrillo a ladrillo, y a pesar de que había fallas irreparables, no se veía a sí mismo demoliéndola hasta sus cimientos.

—Buenos días —dijo cuando Yunho arribó, y aparentó una sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca en un pestañeo—. La cabeza me duele un horror. Si no fuera un día libre estaría arrepintiéndome de haber nacido.

No le atraía ser tan elocuente, pero la expresión de Yunho que solía ser tan amable y cortés, era una pared.

—Tenemos que hablar —determinó Yunho, arrancando el auto.

Changmin inhaló profundamente, apretándose las sienes.

—Acabo de decirte que tengo jaqueca. ¿Podríamos desayunar, al menos, y luego ya tener conversaciones serias?

Yunho pisó el acelerador, dando a entender qué opinión tenía sobre su petición. —Lo de ayer no puede volver a ocurrir —determinó.

—¿Qué de todo no puede volver a ocurrir? ¿Llevarme a casa? No hubiese imaginado que preferías haberte quedado en compañía femenina en la fiesta de Heechul —dijo Changmin antes de gruñir al sentir otra fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

—¿Soy un chiste para ti?

—No recuerdo haberme reído. Escucha, tengo resaca y aunque no lo creas, entiendo que quieras conversar. Seamos racionales: detente frente a una farmacia, compraré algo que me ayude a pensar mejor, y a continuación permíteme invitarte a desayunar. Ni siquiera te pido que nos desviemos del trayecto, solo… conmiseración.

No hubo respuesta, pero supo que había conseguido lo que deseaba cuando Yunho se detuvo frente a una farmacia. Se lo agradeció y compró un par de pastillas y una botella de agua mineral para tomarlas.

Como ninguno conocía una cafetería en los alrededores, se detuvieron en la primera con aspecto decente que se les cruzó en el camino.

El silencio se había instalado entre ambos.

—¿Listos para ordenar? —les preguntó el mesero una vez que se ubicaron en una mesa.

—Hot cakes, miel natural y fruta —pidió Yunho sin ver la carta.

—Lo mismo —hizo eco Changmin por el simple hecho de no pensar, viendo por el vidrio que daba a la calle que el área estaba bastante vacía, igual que el local—. ¿De qué querías hablar? —añadió cuando el mesero se fue.

Había llegado a la conclusión que no sacaría nada evadiendo el tema: Yunho no se la pondría fácil y actitud hostil era desagradable.

—Establezcamos límites claros entre nosotros. Lo he repetido varias veces, y aquí va una vez más: lo de ayer no puede suceder de nuevo.

—Está bien —respondió al instante. No eludiría el tema; no obstante, tampoco dejaría que se alargase—. ¿Algo más?

—No es tan sencillo… —intentó decir Yunho y Changmin hizo un gesto en el aire que lo detuvo.

—Sí lo es. Trabajamos en la misma compañía y quieres mantener una relación expresamente profesional. Está bien —reiteró—. Me juzgas por llevar doble vida, haciendo caso omiso a que tú también lo hacías hasta hace poco… ¿o tal vez sigues haciéndolo?, pero ya no en el mismo sitio porque sabes que me encontrarás allí. No lo sé, no importa. Por mi parte, yo te juzgo porque estás luchando contra tu propia naturaleza. Cada uno se guardará sus opiniones y punto final.

Ese uso de términos, “luchando contra tu propia naturaleza”, golpearon a Yunho, fue indudable por cómo sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera. Changmin no había premeditado ese golpe bajo, era su resaca que no dejaba espacio a la deferencia.

Sus pedidos fueron puestos sobre la mesa y Changmin empezó a comer con súbito apetito gracias a que las pastillas habían hecho efecto.

—¿Y qué quieres? —siseó Yunho.

—¿Umh?

—Mi propia naturaleza… —La fisonomía de Yunho perdió un poco de color, obligando a Changmin a cuestionarse qué tanto se había excedido—. Seguir mi propia naturaleza, como lo has puesto de forma colorida, sería renunciar al resto de cosas por las que he luchado desde hace mucho.

Changmin esperó a tragar para responder. Esa no era una ruta que había previsto para la conversación, sin embargo, no negaría que se le hacía atrayente llegar a comprender cómo se proyectaba Yunho.

—Contigo es blanco o negro, ¿cierto? Lamento informarte que la vida no es una competencia de papeles antagónicos. Existe el gris.

—No te sigo.

—Oh, claro que me entiendes. Me jacto de trabajar con gente a la que pueda respetar intelectualmente —pronunció, partiendo un pedazo de fruta.

La mirada que recibió de Yunho le puso en sobre aviso, estaba jugando con exagerada libertad sobre la línea que dividía el respeto y la franqueza. Porque el hecho de conocer centímetro a centímetro de la piel de Jung Yunho, no quitaba que fuera su jefe inmediato.

—Quiero hacer lo correcto —murmuró Yunho.

—Lo sé —contestó—, y me parece… —«¿Cómo debo ponerlo?», se preguntó—. Me parece admirable.

Admirable debido a que Yunho estaba condenándose a la infelicidad. Él también lo hacía en un matrimonio sin futuro, pero había descubierto que encontrar un equilibrio entre su matrimonio y sus escapadas discretas y anónimas, era la única manera que tenía para sobrevivir y darles lo que quisieran a todos. A la sociedad y sus padres les proveía una imagen impecable de heterosexual realizado; y a sí mismo, albedrío suficiente para unas horas de fantasía.

Sexo vacío era mejor a nada, y Yunho lo descubriría de modo eventual.

—¿Admirable?

«Admirable y condenado al fracaso», pensó.

—Dejémoslo ahí, por favor —pidió en vez de expresar en voz alta sus reflexiones.

—No, termina tu idea —demandó Yunho.

Changmin enfocó los ojos y dejó el tenedor a un lado.

—Es cuestión de balance, encontrarse ese “algo” que logra que no te vuelvas loco por andar viviendo algo que, obviamente, no te llena al cien por ciento. En nuestro caso el punto que nos da balance es el jjimjilbang. —Yunho se volvió a ver hacia ambos lados, temiendo que le escucharan—. No hay nadie, relájate —dijo Changmin, dándole un sorbo a su café—. Ahora regresando a lo que a ti y a mí nos concierne, no comprendo por qué privarse de lo que te mantiene cuerdo.

Yunho se acarició la frente y negó. No había tocado su desayuno y no lucía como si tuviera apetito.

—No sabes qué es lo que me mantiene cuerdo.

—Creo que sí lo sé, pero supongamos que no. Te propongo algo. —Changmin hizo una pausa para darse valor. No había previsto hacer semejante sugerencia, ¿pero qué tenía que perder?—. Continuemos con nuestros encuentros. Nadie se ha enterado, nadie se enterará.

Numerosos recuerdos que involucraban al hombre frente a él, lo inundaron y Yunho quiso darse a sí mismo una bofetada por la forma en el que su sangre se agitó. Su corazón estaba alterado por la oferta y sus manos hicieron un puño. Se hallaba más que tentado a aceptar, a pedir en ese mismo segundo que se fueran a buscar privacidad.

Lo único que se lo impidió fue el rostro de Ellisa, y que su afirmación de querer hacer lo correcto no era falsa.

—No puedo —se negó sin más.

—¿Pero quieres? —tentó Changmin. Los ojos de Yunho colisionaron con los de él, y donde esperó encontrar burla, había genuina curiosidad.

—Eso no es relevante —determinó—. No debo y no lo haré. Lo de ayer no se repetirá y actuaremos como si esta conversación tampoco hubiera tenido tiempo y espacio.

Changmin contestó que se haría como quería y selló los labios, limitándose a tomar sorbos aislados de su café. La obstinación y negación de Yunho le provocaban sensaciones encontradas. Había hecho su proposición sin un fin claro, como tentando a la suerte, y ahora sabía que el interés era mutuo. Era… interesante, ¿tal vez cuestión de tiempo?

—Ya que hemos dado por finalizada la charla, ¿nos vamos? —dijo Yunho, sacando su billetera para pagar la cuenta.

—Sí, vamos.

… Sí, era cuestión de tiempo que Yunho cediera.


	6. Capítulo V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creo que tengo que aclarar que el fic en sí no es muy largo~ Es por eso que verán que el drama se desenvuelve con rapidez. :) Gracias por leer.

La reunión había durado más de lo previsto, haciéndole imposible salir antes. Yunho verificó la hora y comprobó que era tarde. Con un suspiro, siguió caminando rápido.

Habían transcurrido unos cuantos días desde su charla con Changmin y se sentía agradecido de que el ambiente de trabajo fuera apacible. También ayudaba que las obligaciones de su cargo lo tuvieran más ocupado que las semanas previas, por lo que estaba siendo obligado a dejar más por su cuenta a Changmin (quien demostraba que el ojo de águila del presidente Yang seguía igual de impresionante para encontrar diamantes).

Todo estaba bien, encaminado en la dirección correcta. Al menos así se decía a menudo, en especial cuando atrapaba una sonrisa o un gesto particular de Changmin que lo perturbaban.

O cómo negaba con vehemencia el modo en el que los diez o quince minutos que tenía antes de levantarse, ahora se centraban en su colega con desvergüenza. En desvestirlo, en recordar el sabor de su piel y aferrar sus caderas con las manos de forma imaginaria.

«De nuevo estoy pensando en eso. Basta», se reprendió. Por suerte, vislumbró una figura femenina que conocía bien y aquello pasó a segundo plano.

—Jihye, hace tanto tiempo que no te veo —dijo, devolviendo con afecto el abrazo de su hermana—. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

—No, no mucho. —Jihye se separó y miró a los alrededores—. Pensé que Ellisa se nos uniría.

—Le surgió un inconveniente. ¿Es que no te conformas con la presencia de tu hermano mayor?

—Sabes que no es así —respondió Jihye, tomando su brazo—. ¿Vamos?

Yunho no era dado a visitar galerías de arte. Esas preferencias se las dejaba a su hermana y a su novia, las cuales seguido se encontraban para inauguraciones de exposiciones y presentaciones de nuevos artistas. Estuvieron paseando y charlando hasta Jihye lo llevó a la mesa de los aperitivos, en donde cada uno tomó una copa de champagne.

—Luces muy cansado —mencionó su hermana—. Sé que oppa no tiene los hábitos más sanos, pero, ¿no habrás estado excediéndote últimamente?

—Sí te conté que me habían ascendido —sonrió Yunho—, es natural que…

—¿Te exploten?

Yunho rio. El trabajo era agotador, sin embargo, no era nada que no lograse manejar. Era distinto que su rostro manifestara otra clase de lucha personal, una que no podía contarle a Jihye o a Donghae, que también había notado su fatiga.

—Digamos que todavía no me he acostumbrado bien a balancear mis nuevas funciones en la empresa y los preparativos de la boda.

«Balance», repitió en su mente. Era la palabra que Changmin había utilizado. Estaba abrumándose de compromisos y estrés sin ninguna válvula de escape, nada de salidas con amigos a jugar bowling, leer un libro o qué demonios, incluso un buen manga o webtoon.

—Tal vez deberías tomar esas vacaciones que llevas postergando desde hace tres años —sugirió Jihye, depositando la copa a medias en la bandeja de un mozo que pasaba cerca de ellos—. Viajar a no sé, España o Italia, hacer un poco de turismo, relajarte y comprarme un bonito suvenir.

—¿Vacaciones?

—Sí, podrías ir con Ellisa. Figúrate, una luna de miel por adelantado.

El nombre de su prometida le obligó a contener un suspiro, negándose a la sugerencia, y argumentando que tenía demasiado que hacer como para darse esos lujos.

 

Yunho llegó a su oficina y se hundió en la silla, cerrando los ojos. Permaneció en ese estado hasta que escuchó los pasos de su secretaria acercarse al cabo de unos minutos.

—Tráeme un acetaminofén —determinó después de saludarla, sentándose de manera apropiada y preparándome para la jornada que le esperaba.

—¿Insomnio? —preguntó la muchacha, abriendo la ventana.

—Del peor.

—Lo siento, señor. Hoy tiene el día programado con Shim Changmin, y como ya sabemos, su puntualidad es casi como la suya.

Con un gruñido entre dientes, asintió, ya que él mismo había planeado esa agenda. Había un nuevo mercado en el que querían invertir, debían preparar su estrategia y, en definitiva, no era posible posponerlo.

—Lo sé, no lo había olvidado —respondió—. Cuando venga no te molestes en anunciarlo, que entre de frente.

Su secretaria respondió con un “Por supuesto”, y al regresar con la pastilla solicitada más una taza de café, Yunho ya estaba enfrascado en contestar emails de importancia, por lo que le agradeció con un gesto distraído. Pensaba en adelantar su descanso autoimpuesto de unos minutos para salir a fumar cuando Changmin ingresó al despacho y le saludó con un asentimiento.

—Buenos días —correspondió el saludo.

—¿Seguro que son buenos? —inquirió Changmin, quitándose el saco y colgándolo en el perchero—. No tienes apariencia de estar teniendo una buena mañana.

—O un buen mes —respondió Yunho con facilidad, acordándose de la pastilla y frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que su café se encontraba tibio.

—¿Uhm? ¿Quejándote así de temprano?

Yunho levantó la mirada y movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Había estado por señalar que Kangin (su anterior jefe) no estuvo completamente a la altura del cargo y ahora él tenía que arreglar un montón de desperfectos, limpiar desastres que, para empezar, él no ocasionó. Pero lamentarse y expresarse mal de otros no iba con su personalidad. Trabajaría hasta arreglar lo que debía y seguiría adelante.

—Olvídalo, Changmin —dijo en vez manifestar lo que pensaba—. Espero que no tengas citas porque estaremos esclavizados hasta el anochecer.

—No suena tan mal como creerías —contestó Changmin. Yunho elevó las cejas, sabiendo reconocer una insinuación al escucharla, sin embargo, el otro hombre estaba remangándose su camisa y abriendo su notebook para iniciar, como si nada.

 

Varias horas, tazas de café y un cigarrillo después, el esquema que Changmin desarrollaba en la pizarra empezaba a perder sentido. A pesar de estar poniendo toda su atención, Yunho reconocía que su capacidad de concentración estaba por los suelos. El insomnio le había dejado algo más que ojeras. Luego de un pestañeo tal vez demasiado prolongado, se encontró que Changmin lo estudiaba.

—¿Desayunaste? —le preguntó—. Vamos por un ramen, yo invito —añadió cuando contestó que solo había bebido café, y no aceptó una negativa.

Más que por hambre, Yunho cedió por saber que no conseguirían avanzar si no se enfocaba. Al alcanzar la calle, sintió que los nudos de su espalda se aflojaban un poco y apreció el aire frío en su rostro.

Los últimos días (tal vez semanas) habían estado cargados de momentos tensos que le provocaban un estrés extra, momentos que eran causados por su acompañante. Changmin lograba descolocarlo en varios sentidos, en buenos y en malos, en negro y blanco. En instantes perdidos, su cuerpo quería ir hacia él y tomarlo en sus brazos, y en otros sentía que el mínimo contacto con él le provocaría un choque eléctrico desagradable.

—Deja de verme así o provocarás que me imagine cosas —expuso Changmin de repente y Yunho sacudió su cabeza, despertando.

—¿Perdón?

—Nada, nada —respondió Changmin, sacudiendo la mano—. Llegamos, iré a ordenar.

—Está bien —murmuró Yunho innecesariamente, sentándose en una de las mesas desocupadas y desabrochándose el abrigo.

No podía estar actuando o pensando de tal modo. La fiesta de Heechul, los besos y la conversación con Changmin (donde le pidió que fingieran que no había sucedido nada), parecía que había sido en otra vida cuando, si lo reflexionaba, no era así.

Sus primeros encuentros luego de eso habían sido marcados por la tensión, pero fiel a su palabra, Changmin se comportó con entereza y sin hacer referencia alguna a los besos y a su discusión.

Si tan solo su cabeza estuviera en esa sintonía… porque la proposición seguía repitiéndose una y otra, y otra vez en su memoria.

Changmin no lo había dicho en esos términos, sin embargo, _«Sé mi amante»_ era lo que su cerebro reproducía como disco rayado. Así que sin evitarlo, si es que la camisa de su compañero de trabajo marcaba sus músculos, recordaba cómo era recorrerlos con sus manos y su lengua. Cuando Changmin hacía sonidos pensativos, los relacionaba a gemidos quedos que le pedían que se moviera más rápido y con más fuerza.

Cuando atrapaba a Changmin observándolo o con la mirada perdida en su dirección, no se impedía pensar que él también alucinaba con echar al suelo lo que había encima de su escritorio, y usar la superficie para una sesión de sexo bruto y placentero. Yunho estaba enloqueciendo.

—Ya está —anunció Changmin, sobresaltándolo—. Me di cuenta al mirar el menú que no me habías dicho que querías e improvisé.

—No hay problemas —dijo Yunho.

—¿Qué te pasa, eh? —cuestionó sentándose en la silla al frente de él, y elevó una ceja—. Luces inquieto.

Yunho evitó el contacto visual, y separó sus palillos, contemplando al mesero que se acercaba con dos platos hondos humeantes.

—Desvelo —replicó cortante, agradeció y comenzó a comer.

Hasta cierto punto se sentía infantil, evadiendo los ojos de Changmin y rehuyendo el establecer plática que saliera de lo que era trabajo, pero no se hallaba en sus cabales.

—Me atrevo a decir que te comportas extraño —le insistió.

—Solo es hambre —negó Yunho, posando su mirada en Changmin y quitándola veloz.

—Estás cortante y se me hace un poco… incómodo compartir la mesa en estos términos. —Yunho de nuevo volvió a verle y esta vez sí le sostuvo la mirada. Changmin rio de forma suave—. Bromeo, no soy una señorita delicada como para molestarme por ello. Asumo que debes estar muy cansado.

Sin molestarse en contestar, Yunho continuó comiendo.

Si bien lo dicho por Changmin había sido en tono ligero, que no fuera una “señorita” era lo que hacía la situación tan inmanejable: si Changmin fuera una mujer, no estaría fantaseando con hacerle obscenidades hasta desfallecer.

«¿Cuándo volviste a la maldita adolescencia? Contrólate», se amonestó.

Amargado por la estupidez de su fuero interno, trató de concentrarse en su plato de ramen y en las gráficas que les esperaban.

Era importante que estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, ya que cuando no estaba lidiando con accesos de locuras (originados por la frustración sexual y la presión de su decisión de hacer lo correcto), Changmin y él trabajaban como piezas de un reloj desplazándose a un mismo compás. Era verdad que habían tenido que limar asperezas en sus métodos, sin embargo, pronto habían descubierto que si cedían un poco y acomodaban sus puntos fuertes, hacían un excelente equipo.

Y un excelente equipo laboral era lo que debían ser. No más.

 

—Estoy muerto, es un hecho —afirmó Changmin y se recostó en el respaldar de su silla, estirando los brazos con la esperanza de desentumecerse.

—Te diría que lo dejáramos para mañana, pero después de varios días trabajando en esto, por fin ahora estamos cerca de completar el proyecto —respondió Yunho, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla de su computadora.

—Uhm, cerca… —repitió Changmin, sonriendo. Dándose cuenta de lo que hacía, fingió a continuación que tosía para ocultar el gesto ridículo en su cara.

“¿Estás cerca?” era una pregunta mágica cuando Yunho se la susurraba en su oído.

—¿Estás enfermándote? —quiso saber Yunho, ahora sí mirándolo.

Changmin negó enfático, aunque se frotó las sienes y se levantó.

—Son las ocho, creo que con un par de horas podríamos completar el segmento final —declaró—. Pero necesito comer y despejarme. Salgamos unos minutos, ¿qué opinas? Siento que estas cuatro paredes se confabulan en contra de nosotros y nuestra capacidad.

Yunho soltó una carcajada breve. —Exageras. Ve mientras sigo avanzando, yo no tengo apetito.

Changmin lució como si quisiera contradecirle, pero asintió. Yunho lo vio agarrar su chaqueta, una bufanda y desaparecer por la puerta antes de inhalar profundamente y extender los brazos y piernas. Aunque los siguientes minutos quiso concentrarse de nuevo, las cifras y diagramas hicieron que el ardor de su vista empeorara. Sabiendo que quizá era mejor también tomarse un descanso fugaz, tomó su paquete de cigarrillos y fue a la terraza donde siempre iba a fumar.

Hacía frío, típico clima de principios de diciembre en Seúl. Sus pulmones dieron la bienvenida a la nicotina con deleite y las volutas de humo se perdieron en la noche.

Ellisa quería una boda otoñal. A mediados de noviembre, con el clima fresco, el cielo sin nubes y escaso riesgo de lluvia; al aire libre y tradicional, en una ceremonia católica debido a que ambos compartían esa religión. La luna de miel debía ser en un hotel lujoso ubicado en las campiñas al sur de Francia. Lo habían hablado todo, y por primera vez desde que conoció, Ellisa no se estaba midiendo en cuanto a sus anhelos. Yunho sabía que su responsabilidad era cumplirle hasta el capricho más pequeño.

Era un sentimiento agridulce que, en realidad, no hacía contrapeso con la culpabilidad de desear a Changmin locamente.

Un deseo que no menguaba no importase las horas que transcurrieran en compañía del otro.

—¿Eres tú quien planea enfermarse? —le preguntaron desde atrás y de inmediato reconoció la voz de Changmin—. Porque preferiría que no lo hagas hasta cerrar este período. No me malentiendas, Heechul y el resto me agrada, es solo que no son tan adictos al trabajo como tú y yo, y no me seguirían el ritmo.

Yunho sonrió y advirtió con sorpresa que había fumado cinco cigarrillos de corrido.

—¿Comiste?

—Sí y te traje esto —contestó Changmin, enseñándole que en las manos llevaba un bolsa de papel y una lata de Pepsi. Ante la expresión de Yunho, aclaró—: Es una hamburguesa. Sé que dijiste que no tenías hambre, pero por una vez antepón tus necesidades biológicas.

Como autómata, aceptó la hamburguesa, la sacó de su envoltura y le dio un mordisco. Había elementos en el universo que se conjugaban en su contra, pensó divertido. El vientecillo helado, el cielo estrellado y la visión de la ciudad. Desde siempre había tenido debilidad por el frío y la noche; le causaban nostalgia.

—¿Alguna vez has sentido nostalgia por algo que no conoces? —preguntó, abriendo la lata de soda y tomando un trago.

Changmin pareció pensativo antes de contestar.

—Sí, y es endemoniadamente peor que sentirla por algo que conoces. Mucha gente no lo entendería, pero yo sí, lo he sentido más de lo que me gustaría —admitió.

Yunho suspiró. No podía decir de qué tenía nostalgia, esas circunstancias que no había vivido, y aun así, añoraba. Como el ser libre y no guiarse por conductas impostadas por el “qué dirán”.

Sin apetito y todo, el sándwich le sentó bien en el estómago y la presencia silenciosa del otro hombre a su lado le ayudó a combatir el raro estado de ánimo en el que había caído. Para cuando finalizó el último bocado, Changmin lo observaba sin remilgos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tus labios tienen un tono amoratado —denotó Changmin con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que Yunho replicara, su palma acunó su mejilla para comprobar su temperatura—. Estás congelado. Hablaba muy en serio sobre no enfermarte… es más, te lo prohíbo.

Yunho rio ante la broma y mantuvo el buen humor cuando Changmin agarró su mano y lo obligó a ingresar al edificio. Recién al entrar en contacto con su palma y dedos calientes rodeando los suyos, fue consciente de cuánto frío sentía. Changmin le soltó demasiado pronto para reunir los desperdicios y botarlos en un basurero. El ambiente temperado de la oficina los recibió como un abrazo cálido y Yunho se abrigó para recuperar su calor corporal.

—Gracias por la cena.

—De nada —respondió Changmin, yendo hacia la cafetera—. Café para que me debas más —dijo al poner una taza frente a él.

—Gracias, sé pagar con creces.

Changmin se ruborizó de inmediato. Sabía que lo más probable era que la intención de Yunho no fuera en doble sentido, es más, estaba seguro que el contrario ni se había percatado de ello.

—Tengo la certeza de que sí.

—¿Uhm? —Yunho se hallaba inmerso en tomar sorbos de café, todavía intentando entrar en calor.

—Que sabes pagar con creces —especificó Changmin. La mirada que recibió le confirmó que la intención de Yunho había sido inocente. Ante el silencio, le sonrió con fingida inocencia, como si él tampoco estuviera implicando algo indecente—. ¿Preparado para continuar?

No hubo respuesta verbal, pero sí un asentimiento.

Ayudados por una segunda tanda de cafeína, cumplidas una hora y media de intenso trabajo, dieron por concluida la jornada. Solo les faltaba darle una revisión final y de ahí entregar el proyecto de inversión al presidente Yang para que le diera su sello de aprobación. Lo que había iniciado como algo simple, evolucionó cuando se percataron de cómo podían aprovechar al máximo el nuevo mercado, y no cabía duda de que su colaboración rendiría frutos.

Habían sido días laboriosos de más de diez horas tratando de cubrir todas las eventualidades, y la luz de la meta a la que se aproximaban era cegadora.

—Si con esto el balance del primer trimestre del próximo año no se despunta hasta el cielo, no lo hará con nada —mencionó Yunho, apretando el botón del elevador.

Changmin concordó, satisfecho, y sacó su teléfono para avisarle a su esposa por un mensaje de texto que esa noche se demoraría en llegar y que no lo esperase despierta. Percibía la presión del día en su espalda y en los músculos adoloridos de su cuello; y pese a que rompería con su hábito de no frecuentar el jjimjilbang con asiduidad, no se imaginaba llegando a su hogar y durmiéndose sin más.

El elevador estaba por llegar al piso subterráneo y notó que Yunho se masajeaba detrás de la cabeza.

—¿Migraña?

—Cansancio —respondió Yunho—. Había quedado con unos amigos, pero supongo que lo mejor será cancelar. No creo necesitar algo más que mi cama.

—Sí… —Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos salieron al estacionamiento vacío, exceptuando sus dos coches—. Si te soy franco, mi noche también ha cambiado su curso original. —Yunho quedó callado, concentrado en encender un cigarrillo—. Siempre he creído que moriré joven por el estrés, y como hoy me he quitado varios meses de vida —bromeó—, optaré por relajarme.

Habían seguido caminando juntos, pero llegaron al punto en el que sus caminos se bifurcaban, porque sus automóviles se encontraban aparcados en extremos opuestos.

—No sé si comprendo qué es lo que insinúas o por qué lo haces —articuló Yunho con lentitud. La temperatura había descendido y el vapor de su boca mezclado con el humo se vislumbraba.

—No insinúo nada —negó Changmin, guareciendo sus manos del frío en sus bolsillos—. Solo digo que yo necesito una hora terapéutica, vapor y un baño de agua caliente. —Haciendo una pequeña venia, se despidió y desapareció.

A Yunho le costó mover los pies y los brazos, y el cigarrillo se consumió sin que le diera una calada más. No habían hablado de nada, no estaban quedando en nada, se repitió, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y encendiendo las luces. Sin embargo, con el motor encendido, se mordió el labio inferior y gruñó:

—Maldito seas, Shim Changmin.

Arrancó el auto con cierta furia, su frente fruncida y sabiendo cuán alterado estaba su pulso.

Dejó que Changmin saliera antes del aparcamiento y cuando su auto negro viró hacia la izquierda, Yunho lo hizo a la derecha. Con eso quedaba más que evidente que las decisiones que tomaba eran firmes.

Condujo por el espacio de un kilómetro a velocidad moderada, sus razones para negarse a sí mismo empezando a perder peso. No había algo (fuera de unas contadísimas salidas con sus amigos) que hiciera por mero placer. Claro que el éxito, el dinero y todos los beneficios agregados a su posición le complacían, pero no había nada que siquiera le llegara a la mitad del regocijo que sentía cuando sus labios dejaban besos y lamidas en el hombro de Changmin…

Sin pensarlo, giró de forma abrupta en “u”. Llegó a un parking cercano al sauna, se puso una mascarilla y se ajustó el abrigo para caminar hacia el lugar. Al llegar al jjimjilbang, encontró que Changmin no había arribado mucho atrás y cada uno se sacó el calzado sin intercambiar saludos.

De nuevo era dos desconocidos con solo una finalidad.

Yunho se dijo que debía dar media vuelta, que todavía estaba a tiempo de no arruinarse, pero era como si sus músculos hubiesen cobrado vida propia. Se quitó la ropa de modo maquinal y se bañó con los dientes apretados, sin eludir que sus ojos fueran repetidas veces hacia Changmin que estaba cerca de él gloriosamente desnudo. Pronto la toalla estaba firme en sus caderas mientras se adentraba en las instalaciones; caminaba a paso acelerado, adelantándose a Changmin con la idea desesperada de que si elegía otro acompañante, todavía podía “salvarse”. Tener sexo rápido con cualquiera, sacárselo del sistema y demostrarle a Changmin que no había caído.

No era relevante si era una mentira del porte de China.

«¿Salvarte de qué?», lo atacó su raciocinio y en respuesta, sus pasos se detuvieron en seco.

Miró con rudeza a un hombre que se le aproximaba y se giró, buscando a Changmin.

Si caía, disfrutaría cada segundo.

Encontró a quien buscaba unos metros más allá, y dejando de aferrarse a sus tontas justificaciones, fue hacia él y lo besó como si la vida se le fuera en ese acto. Tosco, necesitado. Deslizó sus manos por los costados de Changmin y su espalda, habiendo extrañado el contacto real con su piel; los roces ridículos que compartían en la oficina lo único que habían hecho era exacerbar su deseo.

Excusas, alegatos, culpas, todo se perdió entre besos y caricias bruscas. Y una vez que se dejó dominar por la lujuria, su cerebro hizo corto circuito.

Sabía exactamente qué era lo que quería y cómo conseguirlo.

Cuando se despegó de Changmin, lo tomó del codo y lo llevó hacia uno de los apartados privados. Ambas toallas cayeron y no se restringió en detallar con los ojos el cuerpo de su amante, sus brazos, sus piernas y su vientre marcado. Pero no duró mucho tiempo limitado a observar. Bastó tres pestañeos para tragar saliva, sentir su erección reafirmándose dolorosa entre sus piernas, y reiniciar los besos, de nuevo paseando sus palmas con avidez por la piel húmeda que tenía a su disposición.

—Gírate —susurró al separarse.

—¿Estás apresurado? —preguntó Changmin, obedeciendo con una sonrisa sugestiva e inclinándose contra la pared.

—Me muero de ganas —corrigió.

Característico de esa clase de lugares, tenían al alcance dispensadores de lubricantes y preservativos. Yunho abrió con la boca el pequeño contenedor de lubricante y se lo echó en los dedos. Los músculos de la espalda de Changmin estaban contraídos, haciendo obvia su expectativa. Pegó la boca a su nuca, mordisqueando, y pasó a sus hombros a la vez que esparcía el líquido resbaloso donde debía; y no se detuvo hasta que el aroma de semen de ambos flotó en el ambiente junto al del eucalipto.

Había caído.


	7. Capítulo VI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Lamento la demora!, pero aquí estoy~ Intentaré de seguir actualizando de manera semanal, aunque no sé si podré porque a partir de ahora los capítulos serán más largos y yo estaré ocupada.
> 
> De todos modos, ¿vieron que solo faltan 4 capítulos? =P (Pero técnicamente, la mitad de la historia -en cuanto a número de palabras- todavía falta...).

Yunho amaneció con la firme intención de decirle al presidente Yang que se tomaría esas vacaciones que estaba postergando por años. Reservaría unos boletos de avión que lo llevaran al otro extremo del globo, no interesaba exactamente a dónde, y utilizaría el tiempo fuera para enfriar la cabeza y aclarar sus prioridades (entiéndase, su puesto de trabajo y su boda con Ellisa). Se había dejado llevar por el impulso y el deseo carnal, pero no debía arriesgarlo todo.

Lo que no podía saber por anticipado era que el destino planeó su día de tal modo que al llegar la noche, sus resoluciones serían otras.

Para empezar, al llegar a la empresa, encontró que Changmin le había dejado un mensaje, comunicándole que la revisión del proyecto tendría que esperar. _Surgió algo de urgencia con la filial de Busan_. No decía más ni menos. Interiormente, Yunho agradeció que su reencuentro se postergara después de lo que ocurrido la noche anterior.

Para la hora de almuerzo, rechazó la invitación de Heechul y se excusó con otros conocidos más, creyendo que saltarse una comida no le ocasionaría más problemas estomacales de los que ya le aquejaban. De quien no pudo zafarse fue de Ellisa, lo llamó para decirle que estaba cerca.

—Comamos juntos —le dijo—, aunque si tienes algo importante, puedo esperar hasta la cena.

—¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos? —le respondió, sabiendo que antes o después debía enfrentarla.

 

Ellisa vestía con la elegancia y sencillez de siempre, y Yunho sintió remordimiento cuando le besó la mejilla y haló de la silla para que se sentara.

—Estás hermosa —halagó. Ella le sonrió, agradeciéndole el cumplido.

—Quería verte por algo en concreto, espero que me perdones —confesó.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—Sí y es algo bueno. Mi padre abrirá una sucursal en Okinawa y me ha pedido que me encargue de la instalación, contratación de personal y demás. Es una gran responsabilidad y demuestra cuánto confía en mí y en mis capacidades.

Yunho abrió amplio los ojos, las tuercas en su cerebro moviéndose a velocidad.

—Felicitaciones, Eli —sonrió, apretando su mano.

La pregunta obvia era “¿Y dónde quedamos nosotros y la planeación de la boda?”, pero Yunho prefirió aguardar a que ella planteara el tema. Ellisa le contó que se establecería en Japón seis meses y de ahí solo volaría constantemente entre Okinawa y Seúl hasta que la sucursal se sostuviera con sus propios pies.

—No es permanente —afirmó—. Una vez que todo esté establecido y mi padre dé el visto bueno, regresaré a mi puesto en la compañía principal. Nosotros… —Ellisa tomó un sorbo de agua y se apartó un mechón de cabello que le caía en la frente—. ¿Podemos adelantar la boda?

—Querías una gran fiesta en noviembre —atinó a decir Yunho.

—Lo sé, y siempre podemos tenerla después, ¿no? —expresó su novia, acariciando el anillo de compromiso en su dedo. Levantó el rostro para verlo y sonrió—. Sé que es imposible evitar esta separación de medio año, pero prefiero enfrentarla siendo tu esposa.

Tal como si fueran bloques de cemento, los pensamientos de Yunho lo aplastaron unos tras otros, alarmados, culpables y desordenados; sin embargo, acostumbrado a actuar como se esperaba de él, estuvo de acuerdo sin poner contras.

—Entonces de aquí a diez semanas seremos marido y mujer —declaró Ellisa con los ojos resplandecientes.

El choque de sus copas selló su conversación.

 

La noche descubrió a Yunho sentado en su oficina. El edificio estaba vacío, como era de esperarse por ser tarde, y rompiendo su propia regla autoimpuesta, se encontraba fumando en un sitio que no era al aire libre.

—Me imagino el estado de tus pulmones y me da escalofríos —dijo alguien, llamando su atención.

Yunho, que estaba mirando por la ventana, parpadeó cuando las luces fueron encendidas. Giró su silla, orientándola hacia la puerta, y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó a Changmin.

—Acabo de llegar del aeropuerto y tenía que pasar por algunas cosas —respondió este—. Emergencia librada en Busán, muchas gracias por preguntar.

Yunho dio una calada más al cigarrillo antes de apagarlo, y le señaló el sillón por si gustaba sentarse.

—Lo siento, ya habrá tiempo para ello mañana. Ha sido un día jodido —afirmó Changmin, dejando en claro que no quería hablar de nada relacionado a números, inversiones y otros asuntos corporativos.

—Lo sé, algo me comentó Heechul de un problema tonto en auditoría, pero no pensé que te alcanzara.

Sin buscarlo, Yunho tomó la situación como un lazo de salvación del destino. Había estado a punto de quebrarse, el estrés pasaba su factura y él, en definitiva, no quería pagar la cuota (aún no, al menos).

—Tengo whisky, ¿quieres un poco? —cuestionó a continuación.

Changmin pareció pensarlo hasta que asintió, sentándose y recostando su espalda lo mejor que pudo en el respaldar del sillón. Le contó que casi pasa la noche Busan y lo intensa de la jornada.

—Realmente estoy cansado —continuó al recibir el trago de manos de Yunho. Le dio un sorbo prolongado y dejó ir su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados—. Vaya, no sabía que necesitaba esto…

Yunho no perdía un detalle de sus movimientos, como si transcurrieran en cámara lenta. La forma en que sus labios se movían le hipnotizaba… Changmin terminó la medida de whisky y se apretó el puente de la nariz antes de levantarse.

—Gracias por el trago, pero lo mejor es que me retire. Entre lo de ayer y hoy, estoy más que listo para dormir hasta el próximo mes. —Yunho abrió la boca, pero Changmin continuó—: Exagero, mañana sin falta estaré para…

—Espera —interrumpió Yunho, haciendo que el otro hombre elevara una ceja—. Quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—En serio estoy exhausto. No puedo lidiar con reclamos, culpas y etcétera —repitió Changmin, volviéndose a apretar el puente de su nariz.

—No habrá reclamos o culpas —afirmó Yunho, alzándose y caminando hacia Changmin, que lo contemplaba aprensivo—. Si sigue en pie tu proposición, quisiera aceptarla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A tú y yo —dijo Yunho y para sorpresa de Changmin, lo agarró de las solapas de su abrigo y sus bocas colisionaron.

El vaho en el que Changmin sentía que estaba hundido desde que bajó del avión, todo debido al agotamiento, de pronto se disipó.

A pesar de que no se separó de Yunho, obedeciendo a lo que sus ganas dictaban, tampoco correspondió el beso con energía. El cambio era de ciento ochenta agrados y por más que quisiera saber la motivación detrás de esos actos, sabía que no le correspondía. En él estaba responder “sí” o “no”, y de antemano sabía qué diría.

Cuando Yunho se separó de Changmin, volvió a su sitio en su silla giratoria y se sirvió otro poco de whisky.

—Ambos sabemos cuán obstinado he sido para que mantengamos una relación puramente laboral, pero lo de ayer prueba que la atracción es más fuerte que la lógica y el intelecto.

—Excelente forma de intentar convencerme…

—¿Tengo que convencerte, Changmin? —interrogó Yunho, elevando una ceja.

—No, la verdad es que no —dijo el mencionado—. Comprenderás que no me esperaba esto, y no te diré que me disgusta la idea, pero creo que debemos hablarlo bien, como establecer límites, y ahora mismo apenas consigo mantener los ojos abiertos.

Yunho asintió con seriedad y se ofreció a llevarlo, sin embargo, Changmin contestó que un auto de la empresa lo esperaba para llevarlo a casa.

La despedida fue corta, resumida a un intercambio de inclinaciones de cabeza.

Quedando solo de nuevo, Yunho finalizó su vaso y apretó los párpados, inhalando y exhalando a profundidad. Desde hacía mucho era parte de ese despreciable grupo de hombres infieles y quería llevar la traición a otro nivel, sin ningún alegato a su favor. Podría achacar la culpa a la grima y pavor de haber estado de acuerdo en que el casi año entero que tenía para prepararse para la idea de casarse, de la nada, ahora estuviera reducido a escasas semanas.

Podría aducir estrés y que la lucha entre la presión social y sus verdaderas inclinaciones estaban por acabar por él, podría incluso decir que la causante era la fatalidad por cruzar a Changmin en su camino.

Podría decir mucho, pero la verdad era que Yunho al final se había rendido ante una lucha que, tarde o temprano, perdería.

 

Si bien se había anticipado a mil y un escenarios tragicómicos, lo cierto fue que la primera vez que se encontró con Changmin, nada cambió. La revisión final de su proyecto de inversión se llevó cabo sin ningún tipo de roce. De hecho, sintió que todo estaba fluyendo tan cómodamente que hasta creyó que la conversación de la noche anterior la había imaginado.

No fue hasta que Changmin apareció en su oficina al filo de las seis de la tarde, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó frente a él, que la realidad lo golpeó.

—Estoy estresado —afirmó el recién llegado y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—. ¿Nos vemos hoy a las ocho en el mismo lugar? Claro, si no tienes otros planes.

El cerebro de Yunho asimiló las implicaciones, y se masajeó el cuello en un gesto no premeditado, frotando sus músculos tensos. Él también estaba estresado… _Vivía_ estresado, y nunca se había permitido liberar sus bajos instintos para librarse de ese estrés, no a menudo siquiera. El sexo casual tenía sus lados negativos, y más cuando era tan ilícito y con compañeros arbitrarios.

—Todavía tengo trabajo, ¿y a las ocho no es demasiado temprano?

Changmin encogió un hombro.

—No si vas en compañía —expresó.

Yunho procuraba ir al jjimjilbang muy tarde, cuando hubiera gente entre la cual escoger y teniendo en mente que la “transacción” debía ser concreta. La oferta de Changmin traía a la mesa algo distinto, aunque todavía no se atrevía a calibrar qué tan ‘distinto’.

—Hm, está bien —aceptó, y volvió a masajearse, esta vez la unión entre su cuello y el hombro.

—¿Adolorido?

—Problemas de espalda.

—Deberías tener una alarma en tu teléfono que suene cada dos o tres horas, y te recuerde movilizar un poco las piernas. Ayuda bastante —dijo Changmin con voz casual. Se había acercado a su estante de libros y revisaba los títulos sin mucha atención.

—Interesante consejo.

—Sí, ya sabes, no es sano permanecer tanto tiempo como una estatua.

Changmin giró hacia él y ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Yunho creía que no volverían a encontrarse hasta después, sin embargo, a los minutos regresó. En su mano cargaba una tablet, la cual levantó en señal de saludo, y se sentó en el sillón de cuero que estaba a un lado de la oficina.

—Me figuré que podía hacer algunas revisiones mientras te espero.

—¿Prefieres esperar? —cuestionó Yunho.

—No tengo algo más importante que hacer. No te incomodo, ¿cierto?

Yunho negó.

La palabra incomodidad no sería la adecuada, pensó, fijando su mirada a la pantalla de su computador y resoplando porque tuvo que parpadear seguido para dejar de ver solo manchas. Los datos se amontonaban y la curva en los números de las inversiones del mes, le parecían los caminos de un laberinto.

Changmin se había quitado la corbata, arremangándose de manera meticulosa las mangas de su camisa, y le echó un vistazo prolongado y sin reparos. ¿Cómo habían llegado al punto en el que ese hombre lograba inquietarlo tanto? Su cuerpo y mente no se ponían acuerdo en cuán perjudicial o beneficial era su presencia. Pero de que le causaba algo, era innegable.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —cuestionó Changmin al notar que era observado. Yunho dijo que no con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Te molestaría si pongo algo de música?

—Depende de lo que quieras escuchar, si te soy sincero.

—Oh, ¿entonces nada de black metal?, y yo que pensaba que unos cuantos bramidos y una batería furiosa te ayudaría. —Yunho enarcó una ceja y la sonrisa jovial de Changmin le hizo devolver el gesto—. Entonces no eres de esos… —Changmin aparentó estar pensativo—. ¿Qué tal el orgullo de nuestra nación, el kpop?

—¿En serio?

Volviendo a mostrar una sonrisa, esta distinta a la anterior, Changmin asintió y realizó una búsqueda rápida en su IPad y a los segundos una melodía pegajosa se escuchó en la oficina.

Yunho bufó. —¿En serio? —repitió.

—Hey, no juzgues —proclamó Changmin y bajó el volumen hasta hacerlo casi inaudible—. Cuando era un escolar, una tarde que jugaba bádminton se me acercó el agente de una empresa grande de entrenamiento —contó a modo anecdótico—. Dijo que tenía el look, me preguntó si sabía bailar y cantar, y me entregó una tarjeta suya, indicándome una fecha de audiciones.

—¿Y qué sucedió?

Changmin ahora sí apagó la música.

—Boté la tarjeta en el basurero más cercano —respondió.

—Ah… No te imagino de idol —dijo Yunho, pensando en cómo él de chiquillo había soñado con eso mismo, vivir de entretener a otras personas. Parecía un milenio atrás.

—Yo tampoco. ¿Imaginas soportar el acoso de la prensa y las fanáticas? ¿Estar frente a cámaras y tal? —Changmin se estremeció. Sin responder, Yunho observó que volvía a pasar los dedos por la pantalla y esta vez el sonido de música clásica resonó en el lugar—. ¿Mejor?

—Bastante.

Ahora su rostro se suavizó y una sonrisa mejoró la expresión de su semblante. Con leve jaqueca, se levantó y desabotonó los puños que ajustaban su camisa, doblando las mangas hacia arriba.

—¿Sabías que esta pieza es una broma cruel de Schumann?—dijo tratando de relajarse y dejando que sus pensamientos volasen por su cuenta—. Creó Traumerei con el fin de enseñarle el piano a niños pequeños, y más tarde se descubrió que es una de las piezas más fáciles de tocar… pero, y he aquí lo paradójico, es imposible de interpretar debido a su ritmo y a detalles. Detalles que son incluso físicos, como los que el pianista debe tener respecto al atraso en el tempo.

»¿Te imaginas cuando un pianista experimentado termina de tocarla? —siguió en tono ensoñador—. ¿El dolor que siente en su mano derecha?, pues toda la melodía está reforzada en notas cargadas hacia esta. Es una composición suave, dulce y lenta para quien la escucha desde la ignorancia… ¿Te imaginas al maestro golpeando el hombro del alumno, animando a su pupilo y aprobando el desempeño al final del ensayo? Apoyándose en un “mejor” como aprobación a lo que acaba de escuchar… Bueno, así de “mejor” es cuando  Robert Schumann irrumpe en mi espacio. Un placer casi obsceno, quieto, silencioso y trágico.

—Me siento ridículo —confesó Changmin, que tenía la mandíbula un poco desencajada—. Yo contándote sobre una tontería de mi adolescencia y tú…

—Y yo me dejé llevar —aceptó Yunho.

—¿Únicamente Schumann tiene ese efecto en ti? O también… no sé, ¿Chopin, Vivaldi, Liszt, Stravinski? —A la mención de ese último nombre, la nariz de Yunho se contrajo, y Changmin pudo haber reído, encontrándolo interesante—. ¿No eres partidario de la innovación, verdad?

—Hablamos de música clásica. Soy fiel al gran canon —consintió Yunho.

—Haydn solo puede ser devorado mil y una veces, ¿y después?

Esta vez Yunho soltó una carcajada.

—Después también. Un visto bueno a Mahler, Strauss y sus vals, pero yo pregunto, ¿luego de eso qué? Disfruto escuchar algunas bandas actuales, y no soy del grupo snob que considera que la música instrumental es el alimento exclusivo del alma. Tolero y hasta puedo gozar una canción pegadiza que es sobre trivialidades, ¿pero aquellos que quieren la etiqueta de música clásica en sus visiones radicales y turbulentas? No, gracias.

El que rio en ese momento fue Changmin

—No estoy de acuerdo. La vida se trata de seguir, de evolucionar.

—Es un insulto lo que dices, Changmin-ah —declaró—. ¿Ves la bóveda de la Capilla Sixtina y dices: “genial, solo le falta evolucionar”? Quizá en un par de siglos algún chistoso quiera dárselas de renacentista…

Changmin movió la cabeza enfáticamente, alzando la mano para interrumpirle

—Estás comparando agua con aceite.

—Nuestras posturas no concuerdan, ¿por qué no me sorprenderá? —manifestó Yunho con indudable buen humor.

Hablar sobre una polémica en la que no se ponía a juego a sí mismo, siempre le agradaba. Sacaba su lado competitivo y obstinado, era verdad, sin embargo, el argumentar y querer salirse con la suya siempre había sido parte de su personalidad. Y Changmin era un competidor digno.

Subyugándose al dolor de su espalda que no disminuía y a la repentina alza de ánimo, apagó su computador y empezó a guardar sus pertenencias.

—Creo que ha sido suficiente trabajo por hoy —anunció a Changmin que seguía sus acciones con la mirada. Gymnopédie No. 1 sonaba de fondo, como la clausura ideal a un día largo.

«No —se corrigió—, la clausura será en otro lugar».

—¿Nos encontramos allá? —preguntó poniéndose su abrigo largo.

—¿Te parece en el parqueo y no en el local mismo? —preguntó Changmin a su vez—. Así no perdemos tiempo innecesario.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no hemos hablado sobre límites.

—Dejémoslo simple, ¿te parece? Tú y yo somos colegas dentro de estas paredes, y si es que la oportunidad se da, afuera podemos ayudarnos mutuamente a… liberarnos del estrés. Tal vez sea ingenuo suponer que lo que pasa en un plano de nuestra interacción no afectará el otro, pero lo mejor sería mantener esas dos facetas alejadas una de la otra.

Yunho asintió.

 

Changmin sonrió buena gana con “The Owl and the Pussy  Cat” sonando en el sistema de audio del auto. El recuerdo de dos días atrás en el sauna estaba fresco en su memoria. La habían pasado bien, obviamente, el sexo entre ellos siempre de primera calidad… sin embargo, esa vez también se habían permitido bromas y algún tipo de jugueteo tonto. Descubrir un poco del lado divertido de Yunho le había gustado, así que al escuchar la composición para soprano y piano, recordó cómo su amante hizo un comentario disonante respecto a lo que Igor Stravinski nunca sería, eso mientras estaba sentado en su regazo, montándolo.

“Déjalo pasar, no es el momento”, argumentó él, ahogando una risa mezclada con un jadeo. La terquedad de Yunho solo podía ser comparada con la suya.

Interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, sintió el vibrar de su teléfono. Cogió la llamada sin ver el identificador y escuchó la voz de justo en quien pensaba.

—¿Vamos por pasta? Yo invito.

—¿Por trabajo o por placer? —quiso saber Changmin, sin guardarse el tono jocoso.

Podía figurarse cómo Yunho ponía los ojos en blanco, ¿pero podía culparlo por querer saber? Estaba por salir del estacionamiento de la empresa, su jornada recién finalizada, y no habían quedado en nada.

—Trabajo —recibió de respuesta. Changmin aspiró aire teatralmente y lo dejó ir, como si estuviera decepcionado—. Y supongo que también de placer si somos capaces de mantener la conversación civilizada —añadió Yunho con audacia—, aunque primero quiero consultarte algo.

—Me has atrapado, Jung Yunho, la curiosidad mueve a los hombres. Mándame la dirección de donde quieres ir —dijo colgando.

Hasta ese momento, por uno u otro motivo habían comido en distintos establecimientos, pero Changmin elevó una ceja cuando vio el lugar conocido de comida italiana que le indicaba el GPS. A Yura no le gustaba mucho la gastronomía occidental, así que Changmin la comía por su cuenta o con amigos, y la oportunidad se le presentó agradable.

—Es como si me hubieras leído la mente —comentó después de que Yunho le indicara su nombre a la anfitriona para que lo buscara en el libro de reservaciones.

—¿Uhm?

—Ha pasado una temporada larga desde que comí una buena pasta —relató cuando eran dirigidos a su mesa—. Demasiado larga.

Así como había supuesto al llegar, el restaurante era elegante y con una decoración de primer nivel. A la curiosidad del tema del que quería hablarle Yunho, se le sumó la interrogante de por qué había elegido ese sitio.

—¿Vienes seguido? —inquirió después de que la moza              que les serviría se presentara, llenara sus vasos con agua y les diera las cartas.

—Tengo una mesa dispuesta para cuando quiera… El padre de Ellisa es uno de los inversores —explicó Yunho con evidente renuencia de pronunciar el nombre de su novia.

Changmin tomó un sorbo de agua, sin replicar, y luego ojeó el menú de bebidas y postres, decidiéndose con rapidez por algo que tuviera alcohol.

—¿Vino? —propuso Yunho, adelantándosele.

—A mí me sentaría de maravillas un escocés —refutó, revisando el otro menú para decidir entre salsa roja o de plano sucumbir ante salsa blanca.

—¿Algún antojo en especial? —preguntó Yunho luego de pedir una Sprite para él y un escocés para Changmin.

—Florentina con hongos —contestó Changmin con los ojos brillantes, algo que no se le pasó desapercibido a Yunho—. Lo sé, el semblante me cambia. Soy un amante de la comida… entre otras cosas.

—Tienes gustos selectos en todo, por lo que veo —dijo Yunho, sin romper la atmósfera de flirteo.

—No es recriminable, ¿verdad? —manifestó Changmin con soltura—.  Como te mencioné, tu selección me viene como anillo al dedo, pero eso no elimina mi curiosidad: ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?

La presencia de la moza regresando con sus pedidos de bebidas, demoró la contestación de Yunho. Luego de señalarle qué era lo que querían de plato de fondo, fueron dejados a solas una vez más.

—En febrero habrá un simposio en Japón. Es algo anual y el presidente Yang me ha pedido que vaya representando a la compañía.

—Interesante, ¿y me lo mencionas porque…?

—Porque quiero presentar el modelo de inversión que formulamos tú y yo, con números y expectativas de ganancias.

Changmin contempló su vaso y el par de cubos de hielos que flotaban en el líquido dorado, meneando la cabeza.

—No entiendo la razón. Lo lógico sería que presentaran progresos, presupuesto y déficits incluidos o excluidos, si son números en negativo, lo cual dudo. ¿Es extravagancia del presidente Yang o tuya?

—No es ninguna extravagancia. Es llamar la atención para atraer más inversores. Tenemos todo a favor.

—Pero no se sabrá a ciencia cierta hasta tener resultados del primer trimestre del año siguiente.

Yunho tomó un poco de su bebida. Cuando bajó el vaso, sonrió. —Sabes que no es así, que funcionará.

Hubo una pausa.

—Sé que funcionará —convino Changmin. En el mundo de los negocios era básicamente un pecado tener certezas y arriesgarse con los ojos vendados, y el punto era ese: ellos no lo hacían. Los días que habían trabajado arduo, solo eran la conclusión del armado de un plan con data confiable e información reservada—. Tienes mi bendición.

Ambos sabían que eran palabras que salían sobrando, pero Changmin se sorprendió cuando Yunho alzó su bebida.

—Y tu compañía, espero. El simposio dura tres días, y las noches estarían a tu disposición. Es una ganga.

—¿Estás vendiéndome algo? —molestó Changmin, elevando también su vaso y dándole encuentro al de Yunho.

Tres días fuera del país sonaban a brisa fresca. En ocasiones se sentía atado y comprometido con Yura; su fin último no era hacerla feliz, sin embargo, una convivencia pacífica sí que lo era.

—¿En qué fecha partiremos? —preguntó, tomando un trozo de pan bañado en queso que les habían servido como cortesía junto a las bebidas.

—La tercera semana de febrero. Los gastos serán asumidos por la compañía —dijo Yunho, perdido en los labios de Changmin luchando por comer el trozo de queso derretido que se estiraba en el pan.

Changmin tenía ciertos toques aniñados, un contraste bastante significativo a cuando hablaba en la sala de conferencias (su profesionalidad a todo dar) o cuando gemía en su oído… Sus pensamientos, más que inadecuados, fueron abatidos de raíz al distinguir a unos metros de ellos dos figuras imposibles de confundir.

La mesera llegó trayendo sus pedidos y les preguntó si necesitaban algo más. Yunho dejó que su acompañante respondiera, dividido entre hacer lo correcto (ir a saludar a los recién llegados), o aparentar que no los había visto. Ni siquiera el delicioso olor de sus tortellonis con ricota, o la mirada cuestionadora de Changmin, consiguieron sacarlo de su estado de titubeo.

Al final, la decisión no fue suya debido a que sus ojos coincidieron con los de Ellisa y se vio en la obligación de levantarse y darle encuentro a su prometida.

—Oh, no esperaba verte aquí, cariño —expuso ella con una sonrisa. Para no variar, estaba impecable y Yunho dejó un beso seco en sus labios—. Mi padre me invitó de sorpresa y sabes que es imposible decirle que no.

Yunho notó que el padre de Ellisa, ya instalado en su mesa, había empezado a hablar por teléfono y lucía malhumorado, por lo que se limitó a inclinar la cabeza en su dirección en señal de respeto, cortesía que le fue devuelta.

—Tampoco esperaba verte. He venido con alguien del trabajo.

Fue inevitable llevar a Ellisa hacia donde estaba Changmin, quien de inmediato se paró e intercambiaron pequeñas reverencias, según dictaba la educación.

—Debo ir con mi padre, supongo que te veo mañana. Que tengan una cena grata —se despidió Ellisa.

Changmin asintió con una sonrisa amable, el buen humor por la notica del viaje a Japón y la valoración a su labor, ahora perdido. La comida Italiana que tan apetitosa le había parecido, perdió un poco de atractivo y con ligero fastidio, tomó otro pedazo de pan con queso.

—Delicioso, deberías de comer un trozo.

Yunho obedeció como un autómata su recomendación, agarrando un trozo de pan y escudriñando su semblante.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sin duda… ¿Deberíamos pedir más bebidas?

Como reparó en que que Yunho todavía tenía Sprite en su vaso, levantó la mano y cuando la mesera se le acercó, pidió de nuevo whisky aunque esta vez fue con Red Bull en vez de en las rocas.

Changmin nunca había sido demasiado bueno descifrando sus propios sentimientos, por lo que apenas se le ocurrió el término “celos” para describir el fastidio que sentía, lo descartó sin querer ponerle nombre. Eran estupideces. Yunho no era de su pertenencia y, principalmente, jamás lo sería.  Lo tenía bastante bien asimilado como para que le incordiara.

«¿Cómo que he tenido que _asimilarlo_?», se sorprendió a sí mismo, obligándose a comer. Lo que pecaba por evidente no necesitaba ser asimilado, no era como si hubiera otras opciones con Yunho.

—¿Qué tal el platillo?

—Incomparable —contestó y cuando su bebida arribó, le dio un sorbo que eliminó el sabor a nada en su paladar, producto de su guerra interna.

Lo que el whisky no eliminó fue la señal de alerta en su cabeza, advirtiéndole que Jung Yunho podría resquebrar sus esquemas, adueñándose de un papel que no tenía permitido.

Para cuando terminaron de cenar, dicha señal había sido mitigada a fuerza de convicción (o autoengaño, en su caso): él tenía el control, no se dejaría llevar por cierto temor o sensiblería barata.

Lo que pasaba era que siempre le había gustado el fuego, reflexionó. Si algo le dolía, a veces se exponía al máximo para descubrir el porqué de sus dolencias o miedos, y luego los superaba. Desde siempre había sido así. Tenía miedo a las alturas, así que a los quince años fue solo a un parque de diversiones, con el único propósito de subirse a cada una de las montañas rusas. El pánico por momentos fue insoportable, bajó con el estómago en la boca en un par de oportunidades y con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. Pero cuando se subió a la más alta, conservó la calma.

No disfrutó el paseo, sin embargo, semanas después pudo ir con sus amigos de la escuela al mismo parque y no ser el hazmerreír de nadie. Por ende, cuando Yunho pagó y pasaron cerca de la mesa donde Ellisa se encontraba, le sonrió galante. Esa mujer no era su enemiga, no era nada.

Entendió que Yunho no se encontrara dispuesto a ir al sauna y se despidió con el mismo aplomo con el que se conducía siempre.

—Me jode —masculló al cerrar la puerta de su auto, a pesar de intentar convencerse de lo contrario.


	8. Capítulo VII.

Cuando Ellisa le había pedido que se casaran antes de la fecha programada, Yunho se concentró en la noticia, sin reflexionar en qué otras implicancias tenía. Ahora, envuelto en pleno caos, comprendía que no solo habían convenido en una boda mucho más anticipada: su prometida quería tener control sobre cada uno de los detalles de la pequeña ceremonia que se realizaría (por más que contara con la asistencia de un organizador de eventos), y para complacerla, la acompañaba cuando ella requería su presencia y el trabajo no lo tenía ahogado entre montañas de reuniones, números y papeles.

—Cariño, todavía nos falta, no pongas esa cara —le dijo Ellisa al notar su mohín.

—Estas muestras de tentempiés saben exactamente igual —murmuró Yunho.

—Son cangrejo y langosta, será mejor que no te escuche ningún chef.

—Ya, pero el sabor de la salsa es tan fuerte…

—Es un “no” a los dos, entonces. Continuemos —decidió Ellisa, enredando su brazo en el suyo, y haciendo que fueran hacia donde estaba dispuesta la siguiente bandeja con aperitivos.

Probar distintas comidas a fin de elegir qué conformaría el banquete nupcial no era estresante. Lo penoso era que no solo consistía en eso. Días antes, habían debatido la lista de invitados y el anterior a ese, se vio obligado a reunir la documentación necesaria para la unión civil. No tener un límite de presupuesto era una gran ayuda en la planeación de algo así de apresurado, eso en cuanto a las decoraciones, música y demás; porque nada le quitaba lo fatigoso que era.

Para evitarse inconvenientes con las reservaciones, el lugar elegido había sido la casa del padre de Ellisa en la Isla de Jeju, una propiedad inmensa y lujosa. Y la luna de miel sería un fin de semana en un resort exclusivo en Bali, con la promesa de cumplir otro viaje más extenso una vez que Ellisa culminara sus actividades en Japón.

Todo pintaba bien, exceptuando que si no fuera por Changmin, era probable Yunho hubiera terminado con contracturas musculares, delgado en extremo porque su horario de alimentación se había vuelto todavía más desordenado; o, en el escenario más trágico, en emergencias de un hospital por un doloroso episodio sintomático de su gastritis.

Quizá no se lo debía precisamente a Changmin, pero sí a lo que representaba en su vida. Una válvula de escape.

Desde que había aceptado la proposición de ser su amante, habían tenido varios encuentros desenfrenados y placenteros en el jjimjilbang. Sexo donde liberaban frustraciones y molestias, y el cual les renovaba la energía. En la compañía mantenían la cercanía obligatoria por sus cargos, intercambiaban un flirteo inocente solo cuando se hallaban solos, y habían desarrollado la costumbre de comer juntos en el receso del almuerzo la mayoría de días, aunque fuera un sándwich traído por alguna de sus secretarias mientras trabajaban o charlaban.

—Sigamos —dijo Ellisa, trayéndolo a la realidad—. Seleccionamos los licores y nuestra labor de la jornada estará completa.

—Me temo que he comido tanto que no me cabe más —contestó Yunho.

—Oh, vamos… Por cierto, Navidad es la semana que viene. ¿Nuestros planes siguen en pie?

En vez de responder de forma afirmativa, Yunho hubiera preferido alegar que visitaría a sus padres en Gwangju y que por eso, ir a la iglesia y después a cenar con la familia de Ellisa, era imposible, pero asintió. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de hablar; desde hacía un par de horas sentía cómo el cúmulo de actividades extras le pasaba la factura.

—¿Y si elegimos las bebidas otro día? —sugirió, acariciando la mano enredada en su brazo—. Te lo compensaré.

—Espero que con creces —cedió ella, reprogramando ahí mismo la actividad.

Caminaron hacia el auto y cuando Yunho tomó un desvío en particular en la carretera, dejando en claro que iría a dejarla en su hogar, Ellisa le comentó que no entendía.

—Pensé que iríamos a algún otro lado.

—No me digas a comer o moriré —bromeó Yunho con ligereza—.  Tengo una tonelada de trabajo acumulado esperándome, y preferiría adelantarlo para estar disponible cuando me necesites para algún otro detalle de la boda —se explicó, logrando que un gesto de complacencia se instalara en el rostro femenino.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en completo silencio hasta que aparcó y dejó un corto beso sobre los labios de Ellisa, deseándole “buenas noches”.

—¿Quieres pasar? Puedo prepararte un té y prometo no insistirte a que te quedes la noche —le dijo con una sonrisa dulce y Yunho sacó rápidas cuentas de la última vez que habían tenido intimidad.

—Sí, claro —devolvió la sonrisa, aunque, de nuevo, hubiese querido dar la respuesta contraria.

 

A diferencia de la primera vez que habían estado en el sauna desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos, ahora se vestían y desvestían juntos, hablaban sin problemas mientras lo hacían y mostraban una intimidad que era completamente ajena al sitio en el que se encontraban.

—Hay una idea que me está acosando desde hace unos días —dijo Changmin, anudándose la corbata.

Su cabello estaba húmedo, al igual que Yunho, y sus mejillas mostraban color. Habían tenido dos rondas intensas en una sala privada, intercambiando posiciones y haciendo ruidos dignos de una película para adultos. La llamada de Yunho lo había atrapado camino al gimnasio, pero se le había hecho más interesante su proposición, y no dudó en aceptarla.

—¿Qué idea? —quiso saber Yunho, poniéndose su chaqueta y verificando su apariencia en uno de los espejos de cuerpo completo.

—No me malinterpretes, ¿te parece?, estoy hablando solo desde el punto de la comodidad y la confianza. —Esto logró captar la atención de Yunho, que giró a verlo y arrugó la frente, como pidiéndole que continuara—. Sé que nunca hablamos de exclusividad… y es más, tal vez saldría de proporciones incluso plantearlo, pero te soy sincero: yo no estoy frecuentando a nadie más.

Yunho pestañeó y se sentó en una de las bancas.

—Yo tampoco —reveló y Changmin guardó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Si tomamos eso en cuenta, ¿no crees que es un poco estúpido que sigamos viniendo aquí?

—¿Propones que vayamos a un hotel?

—No tanto así —dijo, sentándose al lado de Yunho—. Un hotel, motel o cualquier sitio de esos, conlleva cierto peligro de que nos encontremos con conocidos. No sabes lo aterrado que estaba cuando empecé a venir a lugares de este tipo.

—Igual yo —coincidió Yunho.

—Creo que lo más adecuado, teniendo en cuenta nuestras circunstancias y la frecuencia con la que nos vemos, es que alquilemos un departamento.

Listo, la bomba estaba activada. Changmin había pensado cuidadosamente antes de concluir que era la decisión más adecuada, sin embargo, hacía falta ver qué opinaba el otro involucrado.

Yunho, que había escuchado atento el razonamiento de Changmin, quiso tratar el tema con la seriedad con la que lo hacía con cualquier inversión. Sopesó pros y contras, y estuvo de acuerdo, sin prestar mayores peros que el que buscaran un lugar alejado de ciertas partes de la ciudad en específico, y que los parqueos fueran en el subterráneo. Tenía la certeza, ambos la tenían, de hecho, de que con sus intachables comportamientos y reputaciones, no eran candidatos a ser seguidos por nadie.

 

Unos días después, Changmin firmó el contrato de arrendamiento en una zona exclusiva de Mapo-Gu. Cuando el representante de bienes raíces le entregó un juego de llaves, una electrónica y la clave del elevador, reconoció en su estómago una sensación de extraña satisfacción.

 

Así como en cada Navidad, la decoración de Seúl competía con la de las grandes capitales del mundo. Las calles estaban revestidas de colores brillantes y en algunas tiendas se escuchaban los tradicionales villancicos navideños, sin mencionar las extravagantes y vistosas decoraciones de los grandes almacenes. Era una parafernalia que, a su gusto, siempre había rozado lo ridículo.

—Llegaré en Año Nuevo —gruñó Changmin, sumergido hasta el cuello en el tránsito de Myeong-Dong y odiando a Kyuhyun por haber elegido dicho lugar para reunirse.

“Tengo que comprarle un lindo regalo a mi linda novia, y luego nos tomaremos unas cervezas, ogro”, había dicho el bastardo.

Como budista que era, la fiesta navideña nunca fue algo importante en su vida. De niño había representado un almuerzo obligatorio con sus padres y sus dos hermanas, y de joven una excusa más para reunirse con sus amigos y arrasar con todas las botellas de alcohol que su economía les permitiera. De adulto no había cambiado esta última fórmula en mucho, excepto que era más consciente de sus responsabilidades.

—Llegas tarde.

—Es tu culpa —saludó Changmin, agradecido por el vaso rebosante de cerveza que le acercó Kyuhyun—. Creo que me he tardado dos horas movilizarme en lo que normalmente serían quince minutos.

—Es culpa de las fiestas —dijo Kyuhyun, sonriendo.

—¿Le compraste algo a…? No me acuerdo su nombre.

—Yangmi —aclaró, señalando una pequeña bolsa de regalo que estaba encima de la mesa y que Changmin no había visto.

—Dime que no es un anillo.

—No es un anillo —rio Kyuhyun y Changmin asintió con seriedad, bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

Su mejor amigo tenía grandes defectos y el peor era el ser un enamoradizo de primera. Changmin había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones que había clamado haber encontrado al “gran amor de su vida”, para a las semanas estar saliendo con otra muchacha porque se desencantó de la anterior (y encima, por los motivos más pueriles que se le pudieran ocurrir). Debido a eso, dejó de grabarse el nombre de sus novias, sabiendo que la seguidilla de relaciones de Kyuhyun jamás finalizaría.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón y al sacarlo, vio que era un mensaje de Yunho.

 _¿Siempre a las 11?_ , decía.

Con una sonrisa que no disimuló, confirmó la cita. Sería la primera vez que ambos estarían en el piso alquilado, aprovechando el feriado del día siguiente gracias a las fiestas. Después de firmar el contrato, sacó copia a las llaves y se las entregó a Yunho, diciéndole que fuera cuando quisiera para darle su aprobación; y no era hasta ahora que la oportunidad se abría a los dos para disfrutar del discreto, pero lujoso departamento.

—Explícame ahora mismo, ¿qué es esa sonrisa? —cuestionó Kyuhyun después de que apartara su teléfono.

—¿Qué sonrisa?

—La de estúpido… la de estúpido enamorado. Ese mensaje no fue de tu querida esposa, ¿verdad?

Con Kyuhyun nunca había tenido secretos, él sabía de sus escapadas y de su sexualidad, y siempre había contado con su confidencialidad. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No era de Yura —confirmó y añadió lo siguiente con expresión mosqueada—: ¿Cómo que “estúpido enamorado”? Solo tengo un cuerpo ansioso.

Su amigo sonrió.

—Pues a tu ansioso cuerpo le brillan los ojos de una forma particular, como no lo hicieron ni siquiera cuando compraste ese curvilíneo auto que conduces, y yo sé cuánto lo deseabas. Así que esto debe de ser algo mucho más… no sé, ¿interesante? —inquirió, arqueando la ceja.

Changmin se negó de inmediato. —Hablas puras idioteces.

Kyuhyun cogió una bola de arroz con sus palillos, la sumergió en la salsa soja que les habían servido como aperitivo, y la comió con lentitud para luego darle otro trago a su cerveza.

—Nunca hemos tenido secretos, no empieces ahora.

Aquella línea provocó que Changmin encogiera la nariz, rindiéndose.

—Bien, sí he conocido a alguien. —Hizo una pausa, debatiendo cuánto debería revelar. No era que no tuviese confianza en Kyuhyun, era que detestaba sentirse vulnerable.

—¿Podrías ser menos  específico? Me abrumas con tantos detalles —ironizó el otro con una risa pasajera, acomodando mejor su espalda en la silla—. Venga ya, no te hagas de rogar, cuéntame.

—Que quede claro que no estoy enamorado. Quién te crees que soy, ¿un crío?

Kyuhyun no pudo dejar de reír de nuevo, y levantó las manos por lo alto al ver el rostro de su amigo cobrando una expresión seria.

—Continúa, prometo ni respirar.

—Es alguien del trabajo, pero mantenemos las divisiones bastantes claras. Podría decirse que es un acuerdo de mutuo beneficio basado en el sexo. Él sale satisfecho, yo también. Cada quien continúa con su vida.

Reducir a esas líneas simplonas su relación con Yunho le causó un regusto un poco amargo en su lengua, e intentó deshacerse de este por medio de un sorbo de cerveza.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó Kyuhyun con recelo.

—Nada más —confirmó.

—Aww, Changmin-ah, sospecho que estás jugando con fuego. Procura no quemarte, que el amor golpea cuando menos lo esperas.

Changmin contorsionó sus facciones en una mueca de disgusto.

—Mantén tu romanticismo empedernido lejos de mí, por favor. —Una nueva risotada de Kyuhyun llegó hasta sus oídos—. Él se casará, yo tengo a Yura, y… —Changmin se dio cuenta que hablaba de más y se cerró la boca, comiendo una bola de arroz—. Y no jodas más, que creo que estoy contagiándome de tus bacterias sensibleras.

Kyuhyun no lució ofendido. Todo lo contrario, en realidad.

—Solo ten en mente que el autoengaño siempre deja de ser efectivo. Tarde o temprano.

 

Changmin entró al sótano del edificio con unos minutos a su favor, y notó que el auto de Yunho ya estaba aparcado. Al pasar al lado del vehículo, posó la mano donde estaría ubicado el motor y comprobó que debía haber llegado un buen rato atrás. Llegó al piso nueve, dejando que cierta ansiedad ganara terreno, dejándole un cosquilleo visceral. Recordó la conversación con Kyuhyun y sacudió la cabeza, sacándose la sonrisita boba que reflejaba el espejo del ascensor. Al pasar la llave en la cerradura eléctrica y escuchar el “clic” correspondiente, se llamó a la cordura. «Solo es sexo, solo es sexo…»

—Te esperaba —saludó Yunho, dándole encuentro. Tenía la camisa remangada y fuera del pantalón.

—Hey… Debemos comprar un  juego de sábanas decente —comentó Changmin con aparente distracción, notando el modo en el que Yunho había cambiado la distribución de los muebles en la sala.

—Lo siento, me fastidian que los sillones le den la espalda a una puerta —se explicó, sonriendo de una manera en la que Changmin no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

—Uh, ¿cenaste? No es que te trajera algo de comer, pero tengo bolitas de arroz —ofreció, levantando la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.

—Por supuesto, traerme de cenar hubiera sido un gesto demasiado atrevido —señaló Yunho, cargado de sarcasmo y buen humor—. Pero no te preocupes, tuve una abundante cena navideña.

Changmin recordó que Yunho le había comentado que tenía planes, y se sintió un poco tonto por haber ordenado la merienda para llevar antes de despedirse de Kyuhyun (esto bajo la mirada crítica de su amigo). Lo único en lo que pensó era que seguro que Yunho se las había arreglado para sobrecargarse de actividades una vez más, y luego olvidarse de comer al menos un bocado en las horas debidas.

La advertencia de Kyuhyun regresó a su cabeza y le hizo tomar aire con lentitud.

«No —se aseguró—, no estoy _cayendo._ Solo es sexo».

—¿Sabes qué acabo de racionalizar? —dijo Yunho—. Esta será la primera vez que lo hagamos en un lugar completamente privado, cómodo y sin humedad de por medio.

Aquello Changmin lo sabía muy bien, es más, mentiría si negara que parte del día había jugado con la idea a gusto.

«¿Qué me estás haciendo, Jung Yunho?», pensó.

—Bueno, no descartaría lo de humedad tan pronto —apuntó con descaro, dejando la comida en la encimera y sacándose el abrigo—. Lo de los muebles, ¿es algo relacionado al feng shui y eso?

—Simplemente no me gusta —contestó Yunho, desabotonándose la camisa y caminando hacia la habitación. Changmin le siguió de cerca, aflojándose la correa—. ¿Qué tienen de malo estas sábanas? Son nuevas.

—No dije que no me gustaran, insinué que no quedarán decentes después de esta noche —explicó Changmin con picardía. Llegó hacia Yunho y lo jaló hacia él de la cadera, disfrutando de la anticipación.

—Hueles a cerveza.

—Estuve con un amigo —dijo.

—Ah…

Changmin dejó caer al suelo la camisa de Yunho. Con la palma de las manos, recorrió sus espaldas y las bajó hasta su trasero, apretujando, antes de ir hacia la hebilla de la correa y pasar los dedos por el área como si fuera un juego.

Era un juego, hasta cierto punto, en eso Kyuhyun sí había tenido razón. Uno adictivo más allá del propio placer físico. Yunho besó su manzana de Adán, repartiendo mordiscos leves, y bajó hasta su clavícula mientras Changmin se encargaba de desnudar su propio torso. Los besos bajaron hasta sus pectorales y cuando adivinó qué era lo que quería hacer Yunho, ya que siguió descendiendo, la excitación se empozó en su vientre.

—Vamos hacia la cama —instó.

Yunho lo detuvo, de nuevo besándolo en los labios, un beso dado con premura e intensidad. Ambos quedaron jadeantes al separarse y Changmin apenas supo qué sucedía antes de estar sentado sobre el colchón, sus pantalones y ropa interior a la altura de los tobillos y Yunho instalado entre sus piernas, dando lamidas entre sus muslos interiores y acercándose sin dubitaciones hasta su erección.

—Espera, déjame quitarme los zapatos —lo detuvo. Se deshizo del calzado y de los calcetines, ayudado por Yunho hasta que finalmente quedó desnudo de pies a cabeza—. ¿No quieres que…?

—No —murmuró Yunho que todavía estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo.

—Me pones en desventaja —se quejó Changmin en broma, aunque su sonrisa desapareció cuando los dedos de Yunho se cerraron en torno a su sexo duro.

—Creo que podrás lidiar con eso —le replicó.

El calor de la boca de Yunho era enloquecedor, casi tanto como la visión que tenía de él arrodillado, los párpados caídos y toda su concentración brindada en llevarlo al límite. Era algo de lo que había gozado en numerosas oportunidades, sin embargo, el silencio, estar ellos dos solos y saber que era el al inicio de una experiencia distinta, le sumaba un brío único a la situación.

Sin percatarse de sus acciones, su mano había ido hacia los cabellos del contrario y los acariciaba, casi con cariño. «Enamorado», había dicho su amigo. Cerró los ojos y resopló, detestando que las ideas de Kyuhyun aparecieran en su cabeza en momentos como ese. Queriendo romper su hilo de pensamientos, apartó a Yunho y haló de él para besarlo, succionando su labio y liberando un gemido quedo al sentir una erección que rozaba su pierna.

—Umh… si así se siente a través de la ropa… —murmuró—. Necesitamos música.

Yunho pareció mirarle con confusión, pero asintió y se levantó. En dos parpadeos estaba de vuelta de la sala con un CD en mano, lo contempló dirigirse al equipo de música, y de inmediato, una melodía suave se escuchó por el lugar.

Changmin se acomodó entre los almohadones y comenzó a acariciarse con pereza su empalme.

—No reconozco la tonada. ¿Quién es? —quiso saber, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los hombros anchos de Yunho, a cómo los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaban a medida que este se desnudaba.

—Samuel Barber.

—¿Barber? No lo ubico entre los nombres de los compositores clásicos…

—Es porque no es considerado como tal.

Yunho también se acariciaba el pene, dándose tirones lentos. Su contacto visual era arrollador y Changmin sospechó que podía masturbarse con más vigor, llegar y no arrepentirse. Así de excitante era. La cama se hundió ligeramente bajo el peso de Yunho y Changmin se irguió para darle alcance, quedando los dos arrodillados encima de los cobertores.

—Casi discutimos porque no concibes que compositores del siglo XX sea considerados creadores de algo clásico —dijo. Esa plática innecesaria era un elemento bienvenido, concentrándolo en lo que debía, llenándolo de ansiedad y apartando pensamientos indebidos e idiotas.

—La mayoría de las creaciones de Barber se apega a las formas tradicionales y el resultado es digno de admiración —explicó Yunho, apegando sus cuerpos y logrando que sus erecciones se rozaran. Changmin soltó un jadeo—. Por ejemplo, este Cuarteto para Cuerdas para mí es digno de estar en el _playlist_ de cualquier clasicista.

—Fascinante —susurró Changmin.

Yunho no supo si su acotación era sardónica o no, y no le importó en lo mínimo cuando volvieron a besarse.

Esta vez ladeó la cabeza para que sus labios encajaran con mayor precisión. Sus movimientos eran sensuales, poco apresurados; estaban dándose la oportunidad de redescubrirse, aunque ninguno lo había mencionado, para ambos era algo implícito. Changmin se rio con suavidad al sentir que la lengua de Yunho le hacía cosquillas en el cielo de la boca y apoyó su frente en la suya, deshaciendo el beso.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

—Demasiada seriedad nos va a matar —respondió Yunho y lo apretó por la cintura. Sus erecciones se rozaron de nuevo y con más intensidad, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera.

Changmin exhaló, el calor corporal de Yunho envolviéndole. No recordaba esa sensación y es que con el ambiente húmedo y lo rápido que iban a lo suyo, nunca se había tomado el tiempo para percibir esa clase de efectos.

Se haría adicto, lo sabía de antemano.

—Lo dice quien minutos atrás me estaba dando una cátedra sobre música clásica —acusó, echándose de vuelta entre los almohadones. A propósito, flexionó las rodillas, separó las piernas y llamó con el dedo índice a Yunho para que se acercara.

— _Mea culpa_ —aceptó el otro con una sonrisa, siguiendo sus instrucciones.

Changmin vio qué tan largo era cuando  apoyó un codo cerca de su cabeza y estiró la mano hasta el velador, del cual sacó lubricante y preservativos.

—Veo que estamos preparados —chanceó, ignorando la melodía que aún sonaba en el equipo de música y el latido de su corazón en sus orejas.

—Estamos más que eso —devolvió Yunho, embardunando sus dedos en el líquido viscoso—. ¿Uno, dos o tres? ¿Cuatro tal vez? ¿O cero?

—Si te haces el graciosillo, voy a… —La oración quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando un dedo ingresó en su cuerpo y sin demora, se curvó para estimular donde debía hacerlo.

Los talones de los pies de Changmin se presionaron contra el colchón y su vientre se puso rígido de inmediato. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Yunho, y la conexión le pareció tan íntima y peligrosa que fue como recibir una bofetada en cada mejilla.

—Estoy jodido —balbució.

—¿Qué dices, Minie?

—Estoy… estoy aburriéndome —ofreció, mintiendo—. ¿Más?

—Como ordenes, solo relájate y disfruta el paseo —dijo Yunho con suavidad, inclinándose y tomándolo de nuevo en su boca. Un dedo más se unió al primero y Changmin trató de ahogarse en el placer y no pensar.

Los dedos de Yunho que estimulaban todas las terminaciones nerviosas en su interior; la presión certera de su boca y lengua en su glande, cobraron una sincronización con tal maestría que no tuvo vergüenza en pedir más. Los músculos de su abdomen se hallaban dolorosamente marcados debido al placer que experimentaba, y no recordaba nunca haberse sentido así de abrumado.

—¿Quieres acabarme? —preguntó en tono ahogado y mordió sus labios.

Yunho no se detuvo, entregado a subir y bajar con sus labios ceñidos al empalme de Changmin y estrechando sus mejillas. Desde su posición miraba a su amante, sus facciones contorsionadas por el gozo. Esto era algo que no había podido apreciar en la oscuridad y las prisas en el sauna. Y era fascinante.

—Acabarte de placer —replicó, irguiéndose y sin molestarse en limpiarse los rastros de saliva en la barbilla—. No me dirás que suena mal.

Agitado como estaba, Changmin no dijo nada, apreciando cómo Yunho se ponía el preservativo. Su pecho era un lío, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y el show recién estaba a la mitad.

—No me causas gracia —dijo al fin, agradecido porque su voz no le había fallado a mitad de la frase.

Yunho se arrodilló, posicionándose justo frente a la entrada de su cuerpo, elevó sus piernas que continuaban flexionadas, las puso sobre sus hombros, y empujó. De una sola embestida había ingresado completamente y el ángulo ayudó a que Changmin tuviera la falsa sensación de que llegó hasta su cerebro.

—Gracia no es lo que quiero causarte —masculló Yunho y sacudió sus caderas, ingresando y saliendo en un embate poco misericordioso.

El sonido de los muslos y testículos de Yunho contra él formaban parte de la melodía que resonaba por el sistema de sonido. Changmin luchó contra su impulso primario de cerrar los ojos porque ver el cuerpo del otro hombre, sus hermosos rasgos y la piel de su rostro perlándose de sudor, era un espectáculo que lo tenía embobado. La mirada de Yunho se posó en él y en un eterno segundo, sus ojos quedaron conectados.

Nuevamente las palabras de Kyuhyun golpearon sus sentidos con su “acusación” de estar enamorado, y dejó caer los párpados. Deslizó su mano por los pectorales de Yunho y paseó sus dedos por la tetilla derecha de este; abrió sus ojos otra vez y se apoyó en sus codos para alcanzar su cometido, fundirse en un beso profundo. Yunho correspondió a sus deseos. La electricidad que corría entre ellos, la pasión, todo, convergió en ese beso, uno íntimo y peligroso.

Changmin era perceptivo y a pesar de que no lo quiso aceptar, sintió que estaba cayendo en una espiral de emociones que no podía permitirse.

—Cambiemos —gruñó, rompiendo el beso. Ante la mirada perdida de Yunho, lo empujó para que se quitara de encima de él. Debía, o más bien, _necesitaba_ poner un hito y no cruzarlo más…

Lástima que de por anticipado sabía que era inútil. Lo confirmó por el cabello desordenado de Yunho, un poco húmedo por el sudor; la sonrisa perezosa en su boca y el brillo de lujuria pura en sus ojos. Cada centímetro de su piel invitaba a pecar.

—¿Qué planeas, Changminie?

—Disfrutar —contestó, haciendo que Yunho quedara tendido.

Sin segundas reflexiones, se subió encima, ubicándose en su regazo. Dirigiendo con una mano la erección de Yunho, se sentó en el lugar preciso para reiniciar la penetración. Changmin estaba consciente de que no dudaría mucho y no quería recorrer solo el camino al infierno. Se reclinó hacia atrás, apoyando las palmas en el cobertor, se movió de forma tentativa para ubicar el ángulo que deseaba, y una vez que lo encontró, montó a Yunho como si alma se le fuera en eso.

Dudaba que pronto fuera a quitársele el sabor a novedad de estar en una habitación y no en el jjimjilbang. Su espalda no resentía el estar boca arriba y sus rodillas no se habían quejado de la posición anterior. Cierta efervescencia subió desde sus entrañas al saber con certeza que esta era solo primera vez, no la última.

El orgasmo le golpeó fuerte, provocando que apretara los ojos y que la mano con la que se masturbaba perdiera ritmo. Los hilillos blancos de semen mancharon parte del pecho y estómago ajeno y el más avezado llegó hasta su barbilla. Yunho le siguió a los segundos, luego de un par de empujones profundos.

—Eso, eso fue… —murmuró Changmin.

—Digno de repetirse —completó Yunho, mostrando una mueca cuando él se dejó caer a su costado, y enseguida quitándose el condón usado.

Por instinto, Changmin le limpió las gotas de esperma de su barbilla con el anverso de su mano, y después se concentró en recuperar su respiración. El sauna no les permitía más que despedidas cortas, sin besos ni charla extendida, por lo que la interacción post-sexo era otra de las cosas en las que hasta ahora no habían profundizado.

Lo que le jugaba en contra, y en proporciones no imaginadas, eran los comentarios de su mejor amigo. Clavó la mirada en el techo, pensando en el método para salvar cualquier silencio incómodo, y antes estar listo para soltar cualquier frase cliché, Yunho se levantó.

—Ahora vengo. Prometiste bolitas de arroz y de pronto se me ha abierto el apetito.  ¿Te traigo algo de la cocina?  Hay agua… y agua —ofreció con una naturalidad que hizo que Changmin sintiera alivio.

—Supongo que será agua esta vez.

—Excelente elección —dijo Yunho, saliendo del cuarto. Changmin vio su figura desaparecer y se frotó las mejillas, aletargado. La música instrumental que seguía sonando de fondo tampoco ayudaba a desembrazarse del embotamiento.

Sin querer caer dormido, evitó quedarse quieto. Fue hacia sus pantalones descartados, sacó de uno de los bolsillos su teléfono y volvió sobre sus pasos. La hora marcaba varios minutos después de medianoche. Le había dicho a Yura que esa noche trabajaría hasta tarde, luego saldría a beber con sus amigos (Kyuhyun representaba una coartada impecable), y que para evitarle cualquier incordio o conducir ebrio, dormiría en un motel. Su esposa no había reclamado, satisfecha con que le prometiera una cena lujosa al día siguiente.

Minutos después, se preguntó qué tanto hacía Yunho. No se sentía cansado, sin embargo, los rezagos del sexo todavía lo dominaban. Una ducha sonaba bien, pero no recordaba si había los implementos necesarios.

—Tengo que ir al super —dijo a la nada.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Yunho, sentándose a su lado y sobresaltándolo. Llevaba el contenedor de comida y esperó a que se sentara contra el respaldar de la cama para tenderle una botella sellada de agua.

—Sé que el departamento es, umh… —buscó cómo expresarse mientras Yunho comía—, de uso ocasional, pero deberíamos tener las cosas básicas.

—Antes de venir fui de compras —anunció Yunho y señaló el bote de lubricante con una sonrisa. Changmin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me refería a otro tipo de suministros y utensilios —aclaró, abriendo la botella y dándole un sorbo largo—. Hay que ser prácticos —añadió.

—Oh, no me refería solo al lubricante. En el baño encontrarás un par de toallas, jabón de tocador, dos cepillos nuevos y dentífrico. En la cocina hay, bueno, agua embotellada. Creo que es un primer paso estupendo para volver este sitio uno ideal para “pasar el rato” —dijo esto con comillas en el aire, y comió otra bolilla de arroz.

Yunho seguía actuando con tanta naturalidad que Changmin pudo sentir cómo los nervios volvían a instalarse en sus vísceras. Unos nervios que reflejaban intranquilidad, excitación, incredulidad.

«Jodido, Yunho, demasiado perfecto para ser real», reflexionó, tomando un segundo sorbo de agua y rechazando el ofrecimiento comer el aperitivo.

Se levantó de la cama y terminó de beber la botella de agua ante la mirada de Yunho. Había algo en esa mirada que le provocaba algo más que una simple reacción a sentirse observado. Lo que le inquietaba era su apacibilidad. Con Yura siempre sentía algo, lo que fuera: se sentía visto hasta ser endiosado, maldecido o incluso más de una vez los ojos de su esposa habían querido asesinarlo. Pero con Yunho no podía definir nada.

—Voy a bañarme —anunció.

Antes de hacerlo, destinó unos cuantos segundos a verse en el espejo y constató que no había marcas en su piel. La regla seguía sin romperse y pensó que le gustaría llevar un recuerdo palpable de Yunho. Ante su propio pensamiento, bufó y cambió el agua caliente a tibia, casi fría. Necesitaba refrescarse la cabeza. Cuando estaba por finalizar, notó la silueta de Yunho cepillándose los dientes y giró la llave de agua caliente al mismo tiempo que el otro corría la puerta de la ducha y le sonreía.

—¿Aceptas compañía? —le preguntó.

—¿La tuya? Siempre —fue su respuesta inmediata, a pesar de sí mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changminie enamorado~


	9. Capitulo VIII.

Changmin entrando a su oficina, ofreciéndole un bocado, era algo que lo había dejado fuera de sí esa mañana. Yunho se negaba a aceptar que algo había cambiado en su interior, por más que su inconsciente tratara de convencerlo de lo contrario.

Estaba con la mirada puesta en la ventana, agradecido de que el trabajo no lo tuviera loco (al menos por una vez), así que cuando el teléfono sonó justo a su lado, dio un brinco digno de guardarse en una compilación de videos humorísticos. Se compuso al acto y contestó. El presidente Yang quería verlo en su oficina en diez minutos. Colgó y exhaló, movió la cabeza para despabilarse y fue al espejo a comprobar su apariencia. Tomó su tablet junto con su agenda, y salió de su oficina.

Una mano conocida se posó con brevedad en su hombro mientras esperaba el elevador.

—¿Vas a ver al presidente? —le preguntó Changmin con una ceja elevada. Yunho asintió—. Entonces hicimos algo malo, porque también me ha mandado a llamar.

Llegaron a su destino antes de que Yunho respondiera. La secretaria ejecutiva los anunció y ambos ingresaron al amplio despacho. Hicieron la respectiva venia de saludo antes de tomar asiento y dos café al gusto les fueron llevados. El presidente Seungmin estaba en una videoconferencia y de cuando en cuando, les dirigía un vistazo de aprobación con una sonrisa a flor de piel. Palabras sueltas llegaban a sus oídos, aunque Yunho estaba tentado a dejarse engullir más por el calor de la rodilla de Changmin contra la suya.

Transcurrieron unos cuantos minutos más hasta que la videoconferencia culminó.

—¿Cómo van mis estrellas ascendentes? —Ninguno respondió, sorprendidos por el ánimo inusual del presidente (conocido por tener un humor seco y serio)—. Cuando te contraté, Changmin, nunca tuve dudas de que podrías hacer un buen equipo con Yunho, y me complace no haber estado equivocado. Sus números son evidencia contundente, a pesar de solo estar trabajando juntos unos pocos meses.

Changmin agradeció el cumplido, quizá un poco intimidado por la mirada de águila del presidente. Pero se relajó ni bien empezaron a hablar del congreso, al que tendría que ir junto a Yunho, y de los arreglos que ya estaban haciéndose para dicho evento de gran magnitud. En Japón serían los representantes de la compañía, y quienes tenían la tarea de hacerlos quedar bien con su modelo de inversión. Algo que podría hundirse como el Titanic o abrirles el camino hacia una nueva expansión y más dinero. Y más dinero en los negocios era algo siempre bienvenido.

—La empresa quedará como una precursora en su rama, no se preocupe —afirmó Yunho al cabo de una hora, bajando su tablet.

El presidente Yang asintió complacido, pero su actitud denotaba que no estaría satisfecho hasta que ellos retornaran a Seúl con nuevos contactos bajo el brazo, y leyera artículos positivos de la prensa especializada.

—Eso es lo que quiero creer. Es todo, caballeros. —Ambos se pararon, aunque antes de llegar a la puerta, fueron detenidos—: Probablemente ya les llegó la invitación al evento de beneficencia de mi esposa.

—Sí, es muy amable de su parte —respondió Changmin y Yunho hizo eco, afirmando que el impecable sobre blanco también se encontraba sobre su escritorio.

—Los espero puntuales.

—Por supuesto, presidente.

Una subasta y una cena para ese fin de semana, organizado para apoyar a los niños huérfanos de Uganda. Los rumores decían que al presidente no le caía en tanta gracia la parte altruista de la señora Yang, sin embargo, por amor y respeto a ella, era asistente obligado. Un asistente que, además, arrastraba a sus empleados en altos cargos a dichos eventos anuales con el fin de recaudar más dinero y sentar ejemplo.

Changmin también había escuchado que las subastas eran populares e incluían desde joyas hasta viajes, pasando por vinos de reservas especiales y antigüedades; pero apenas recibió la invitación, decidió que compraría la entrada mas no iría. Ahora que había salido a colación el tema, aceptaba que su presencia era ineludible. La suya y la de Yura, ya que despertaría preguntas si asistía sin compañía.

—Yay, una gala —susurró cuando estuvieron de nuevo en el ascensor. Su tono era claramente irónico.

—Changmin-ah, no es para tanto —sonrió Yunho.

Esa clase de eventos no le gustaban ni disgustaban, pero se había acostumbrado y con el paso del tiempo, aprendió a sacarle provecho a cada velada. Así conoció al dueño de la propiedad que había comprado afueras de Seúl para Ellisa y él; también en una cena había salvado la dignidad del gerente financiero (pasado de copas), y ahora intrínsecamente tenían una relación cordial, adjetivo pocas veces ligado al hombre ya entrado en años, que era el azote y la razón de que volaran cabezas en la corporación.

—De verdad, no es terrible —insistió—, conocerás gente importante y…

—Ya conozco a mi “gente importante” —interrumpió Changmin con una sonrisa significativa, acción que eliminó cualquier pensamiento cuerdo de Yunho.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y Changmin salió, dejándolo atrás.

 

A diferencia suya, Ellisa revisó de pies a cabeza el catálogo en papel couché, enviado junto a la invitación a la gala, y sabía bien qué era lo que quería: un precioso colgante de los años veinte, hecho de oro y con un pequeño rubí en el medio. Yunho, más dado a lo impulsivo en cuanto a sus gustos, solía pujar por lo que atrapaba su ojo. Gracias a eso había terminado un año con un recorrido en yate que le regaló a Donghae por no encontrar la oportunidad ideal, y otro, con una edición especial y antigua del _Arte de la guerra_ de Tsun Tzu.

—Luces hermosa, como siempre —le dio un cumplido a Ellisa. Tenía puesto un vestido azul marino de corte cruzado que resaltaba sus curvas y figura elegante.

—Me halagas muy seguido, querido, vas a malacostumbrarme —replicó ella, aceptando su mano para bajar los últimos escalones de la entrada de su hogar.

—Eso espero —dijo Yunho, dándole su brazo.

Los preparativos de la boda seguían por lo alto. Había pasado casi un mes de los tres señalados para casarse y si se lo analizaba, Yunho sentía que los días se le iban entre los dedos como arena imposible de retener.

Abrió la puerta del pasajero y la chica subió después de depositar un beso corto en su mejilla, susurrándole que él también estaba guapo. Yunho dio la vuelta al vehículo y tomó aire antes de ingresar.

—Estás un poco tenso —comentó Ellisa.

—Es el estrés, el eterno estrés —dijo sin darle importancia. Después, no prestó atención a la charla más allá de lo que debía para responder de forma apropiada y rellenar los espacios en silencio.

Era un hecho, la culpa lo carcomía desde adentro hacia afuera. Podía estar junto a ella, ser galante y cumplir su papel de novio perfecto sin traslucir ni siquiera un detrimento en la imagen perfecta que proyectaba. Sin embargo, se atrapaba cada vez más distante de Ellisa, buscando excusas para postergar sus encuentros o acortarlos, y prefiriendo pensar en el trabajo y en Changmin.

En Changmin, especialmente, ya que a medida que el interés por su vida sentimental junto a su novia de años decrecía, el que sentía hacia su amante se disparaba a niveles estratosféricos.

Debido al departamento, su dinámica había mutado de una manera inesperada y la intimidad en oportunidades era tanta que le daba pavor. Porque no solo el sexo había mejorado exponencialmente e iban sumando ocasiones en las que se encontraban allí solo para una comida ligera y una mamada rápida al que peor día hubiese tenido; sino que intercambiaban mensajes ridículos en medio de reuniones eternas y tediosas, mensajes que le hacían conocer lados inexplorados de la personalidad de Changmin.

Hacían planes idiotas como ver películas o comprar una cafetera para el piso; y, como cereza que coronaba el pastel, dormían juntos cuando podían, lo que no era menudo pero aun así que el mismo diablo se llevara su alma si no lo disfrutaba.

—… ¿verdad?

Yunho parpadeó y giró a ver a Ellisa, forzando una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, me distraje —confesó al no tener idea de lo que su novia hablaba. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, agregó—: Estoy completamente perdido en tu perfume, ¿es nuevo?

Volvió su vista hacia el frente y contuvo un suspiro. Se la había jugado con aquello, pero también tenía conocimientos de cómo salvar cualquier situación; en eso radicaba parte de su encanto personal.

Sintió la mano femenina acariciar su rodilla.

—Lo es. Detalles como ese me enloquecen. ¿Sabes cuántas mujeres pueden presumir que su pareja repare en algo así?

—Si son tan hermosas como tú, deberían ser todas —respondió con facilidad, ignorando la oleada de rechazo hacia sí mismo que le asaltó por falso.

En el parqueo visualizó el auto de Changmin estacionándose. Hizo lo mismo, varios espacios alejado y luchando con el revoltijo de sentimientos. Ellisa le preguntó si estaba bien y su contestación fue cortada por dos golpes secos en el vidrio de su ventana.

—Buenas noches —dijo, bajándose y haciendo una venia de cortesía a la pareja conformada por Changmin y Yura, antes de rodear el vehículo para abrirle la puerta a Ellisa.

—Como somos los novatos en un evento así, pensamos que podrían ayudarnos a mezclarnos y no parecer fuera de lugar. —El tono de Changmin sonaba tan amable que antes de que Yunho pudiera replicar Ellisa, sonrió en su dirección y asintió.

—Sería un placer —contestó por ambos.

En la entrada del local, estaba la esposa del presidente Yang, encargándose ella misma de darles la bienvenida a sus invitados. Yunho y Ellisa la saludaron con familiaridad, y el primero se vio en la obligación de presentar al Sr. Shim y compañía. Cada uno recibió un catálogo de lo que se subastaría e indicaciones de dónde se sentarían. Al igual que en la cena en la que se conocieron (o más bien, en la que se enteró que su aventura de los jjimjilbang se convertiría en su colega), Yunho, Changmin y sus respectivas acompañantes quedaron ubicados en la misma área.

Después de sendas venias de respeto, entraron al salón que estaba bellamente arreglado y que demostraba el impecable gusto de la señora Yang. Las numerosas mesas redondas, organizadas frente a una plataforma no muy alta y un podio, tenían una combinación de manteles blancos y azules y un centro de mesa con delicados lirios blancos y rosas rojas. Los lirios eran las flores favoritas de Ellisa y a Yunho se le ocurrió que podía arreglárselas para darle una a su novia en un gesto cursi y romántico.

Changmin, del brazo con Yura, caminaba a altura de ellos y se detuvo para saludar al presidente que hablaba con Heechul cerca de la entrada. Yunho hizo lo propio y sin querer, se fijó en la sonrisa amable que curvaba los labios de Changmin, olvidando sus pensamientos sobre los lirios. Por un segundo, su mente había quedado en blanco y apenas se dio cuenta de cómo, en automático, saludaba a su jefe y colegas.

—¿Nos sentamos? —preguntó Yura y los cuatro caminaron a su mesa.

Ellisa y sus intachables modales se las arreglaron para que antes de llegar a acomodarse por completo, Yura y ella estuvieran completamente sumergida en una conversación. Su educación era diferente, sin embargo, Ellisa era capaz de sostener coloquios de los más triviales y superfluos si la necesidad se presentaba.

Yunho elevó las cejas cuestionándose si, en realidad, Ellisa no era eso, superflua, y lo que fingía eran las charlas interesantes… Deteniendo su tren de pensamientos, tomó un sorbo de la copa de agua ante él. Jamás había reparado en algún supuesto defecto de su novia.

Su mirada se dirigió a Changmin y no pudo disimular su expresión de reproche al verlo bebiendo un whisky con relajo, casi indiferente a lo que le rodeaba. ¿Cómo podía comportarse con esa naturalidad?, se preguntó, sus ojos resbalando por el pecho de su amante por instinto. No era preciso que lo imaginara bajo la tela gruesa de la camisa, podría dibujar con la punta de sus dedos sus formas exactas sin tenerlo al frente y mucho menos tocarlo.

Relamió sus propios labios y de pronto hizo contacto visual con Changmin.

—¿Vino? —le ofreció este, tomando una copa de tinto de la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba, y se la entregó.

No llegó a agradecerle, debido a que lo siguiente que hizo Changmin fue pedirle al mismo mozo una copa de champagne para su esposa. Un sabor agrio se instaló en su lengua, agudizando una molestia que se negaba a reconocer como tal en sus entrañas. No _debía_ estar sintiendo celos, sería el epítome de la perdición. «Como si ya no estuviera allí»,  se dijo a sí mismo y para evitar su turbación, se levantó de la mesa tras una excusa, y fue hacia la barra.

Pidió un Manhattan para Ellisa y un vino blanco para sí (ya que había dejado su bebida en la mesa), y se detuvo a estudiar a los otros invitados.

Las mesas se encontraban casi llenas y pronto servirían la cena, después de la cual se realizaría la subasta. Reparó en que había un catálogo al alcance de su mano y para distraerse, revisó las primeras páginas. Alcanzó a leer con interés la descripción de una colección de CDs de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Berlín interpretando los clásicos, acompañada de partituras con modificaciones del mismo puño y letra de Karajan, cuando sintió una presencia a su lado.

—Tenía la impresión de que te gustaba más el tinto.

—De vez en cuando —le respondió a Changmin, fijándose que su copa de vino ya había sido servida—. Pero sí, prefiero el alcohol que tiene un sabor suave y dulzón… Lo sabes.

—Sí… —Changmin observó el catálogo en sus manos y asintió luego de leer la página en la que estaba—. Buena elección, ¿quién no quisiera una colección como esa? —su voz fue vaga y se pidió otro whisky—. Sí, eso es lo mío: a mí me gustan las cosas fuertes, y si son rasposas, mejor…

A diferencia de antes, ahora había hecho una clara insinuación y la garganta de Yunho se cerró.

—Puedo figurármelo —contestó y sin más, volvió a la mesa.

Había sido un tanto rudo, sí, pudo aceptárselo, pero estaba lidiando con su propia negación. Entregó el coctel a Ellisa y se sentó, sin embargo, fue ignorado más allá de un “gracias, cariño”. Yura y su novia parloteaban sin parar y parecía que realmente habían congeniado. A los pocos minutos, se acercó Changmin. Sabía que no tenía excusa para mostrarse hosco, y como aún no se hallaba seguro al cien por ciento de controlar su fastidio, Yunho prefirió entablar conversación con el resto de ocupantes de la mesa, compañeros de trabajo con quienes no solía tratar pero que correspondieron de buen agrado su charla.

A veces le llegaban fragmentos de la conversación de su novia y de nuevo se cuestionó qué tanta habilidad social hacía falta para hablar con el mismo tono y expresión afable, sobre economía mundial y el fenómenos de los idols.

Empezaron a llegar los platos principales, y agradecido, se concentró en su apetitoso dongkatsu.

—Estás callado —dijo Ellisa, poniendo la mano con discreción en su rodilla para llamar su atención. Sin dejarle responder, continuó—: ¿Quieres que nos marchemos antes?

—No —formuló con una sonrisa y se llevó otro pedazo de cerdo a la boca, masticando con pensada lentitud.

—Sé que te mencioné que quería ese colgante, pero tu bienestar va primero.

Yunho vio el anillo de compromiso que relucía en la otra mano de Ellisa, calzando perfecto en sus dedos largos y estilizados, y de repente, la cena dejó de ser deliciosa. Tal vez era mejor idea comer con más calma. Bebió un sorbo de agua y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien. Además, he visto algo por lo que quiero pujar. Gracias por preocuparte —añadió, tratando de ignorar cómo los pelos de su nuca se erizaban. Por el rabillo del ojo, advirtió que Changmin lo miraba sin disimulo, siendo testigo del intercambio entre Ellisa y él.

—Esto está a pedir de boca, ¿no creen? —lo escuchó decir. Hubo varios que concordaron—. Aunque no negaré que saliendo de aquí seguramente iré a comprar un ramen.

Todos los presentes rieron de inmediato. Era obvio que el festín era exquisito, pero cumplía la regla número uno de cualquier plato gourmet: porción insignificante.

—Creo que más de uno lo hará —intervino el gerente financiero—. De hecho, conozco un buen lugar que atiende las veinticuatro horas. Les paso la dirección y después de dejar a las damas, podríamos ir a comer ahí.

Pocos caballeros rechazaron la propuesta, la mayoría encantados de una post-cena que, con certeza, incluiría comida en abundancia y licor. Yunho estaba por unirse al primer grupo cuando de nuevo sintió la mirada de Changmin. Fue solo un segundo que sus ojos coincidieron, sin embargo, bastó.

—Me parece buena idea, me apunto —dijo y Ellisa frunció ligeramente el ceño. Cuando los demás volvieron a sus charlas, ella puso la mano en su rodilla otra vez.

—Pensé que vendrías a casa después de la gala.

—Sabes cómo es… —El rostro tenso de su prometida le obligó a seguir—: Pero puedo regresar a pasar la noche contigo, o mejor aún, mañana te recojo temprano y vamos a desayunar fuera de la ciudad, ¿qué opinas?

Fue evidente que Ellisa no estaba plenamente satisfecha con su proposición y apretó su mano que estaba todavía en su rodilla.

—Mañana entonces —cedió ella al fin—, y podemos hacer una revisión final a la lista de invitados. Las tarjetas deben ser encargadas y enviadas estos días.

—Tenemos una cita.

Conociendo el comportamiento de su estómago, Yunho empezó a comer de manera espaciada y en porciones pequeñas. Acabó su vino y al depositar la copa en la mesa, fue testigo sin querer de Yura alimentando a Changmin a la boca en un acto que le pareció fuera de lugar y ridículo.

Sintió que la sangre se le iba de la cara y sin querer lucir descompuesto, se excusó de nuevo pero esta vez no fue hacia la barra sino a los servicios.

«El ridículo estás siendo tú», se amonestó. Ver los labios de Changmin, esos que él se jactaba de conocer al dedillo, recibiendo un trozo diminuto de carne y luego diciéndole a su esposa quién sabe qué, lo había sacado de sus casillas.

El baño estaba vacío, por suerte. Remangándose los puños de su saco y su camisa para no mojarlos, se echó un poco de agua en las mejillas.

La puerta se abrió, y no se molestó en averiguar quién era hasta que escuchó que ponían seguro. Se irguió y por el reflejo en el espejo, miró la mueca extraña que desdibujó sus facciones y la sonrisa de Changmin, esa que hacía que sus ojos estuvieran dispares; dulce y peligrosa a la vez.

—Alguien puede querer entrar —señaló, sin saber qué más decir. Tomó una de las toallas de manos y empezó a secárselas, queriendo enfocarse en ello y no en Changmin que lo asió por las caderas—. ¿Qué haces? —su volumen era controlado, no agresivo, y Changmin lo leyó a la perfección.

—El pestillo está puesto, ¿de qué te preocupas? —lanzó, dejando un beso en su nuca.

Yunho rompió el contacto, desechando la toalla.

—Pues creo que ese sería el mayor problema, la llave puesta. Es un evento público, Changmin, ¿qué pretendes?

—¿Te estás comportando raro o es mi idea? —inquirió, arreglando la manga de su camisa y abotonando el puño; a continuación, acomodó de modo simétrico su corbata.

—Es tu idea —contestó, sin evitar suavizar un poco su expresión. Contempló la fisonomía de Changmin, sus ojos grandes, sus labios carnosos y sin contenerse, llevado por un impulso inusual y el espantoso sabor de los celos, pegó su boca a la suya.

La acción no había sido prevista por ninguna de las dos partes, pero acostumbrados a esas alturas a besos profundos e intensos, en un parpadeo se encontraron envueltos en un intercambio que los dejó sin respiración y deseos desenfrenados de olvidarse que tras esa puerta cerrada, había un mundo que continuaba girando y los rechazaría de saber qué hacían.

Yunho empujó a Changmin hasta atraparlo contra una de las paredes, juntándose a su talle (sin dejar que ni un centímetro los separara), y haciéndole sentir hasta qué punto lo excitaba.

—Tú también te estás comportando raro —murmuró.

—¿Uhm?

—Persiguiéndome como un perrito faldero –especificó Yunho, volviendo a empujar su pelvis y chocando sus entrepiernas duras—. Es la segunda vez que me alejo de la mesa y es la segunda vez que vas en mi búsqueda.

Si bien no era una acusación, las mejillas de Changmin cobraron una tonalidad rojiza, como si le hubieran señalado un defecto que rechazaba.

—Mierda —gruñó Changmin y en un movimiento, cambió de posición con Yunho, dejándolo a este acorralado contra la pared—. Bien… te anuncio que no eres el único que está celoso —dijo, pronunciando cada palabra con los dientes apretados—. Esto de tu novia, mi esposa y nosotros cuatro en un radio de dos metros cuadrados es un imposible. ¿Sabes en qué pienso a cada rato? En ti cogiéndotela.

Transcurrió un minuto eterno y tenso antes de que la risa de Yunho se escuchara en todo el baño, ronca y divertida, tal vez un poco desesperada. No pasó mucho para que Changmin se uniera a sus carcajadas.

—¿Qué infiernos estamos haciendo, Changdol-ah?

—Ciertamente, no lo sé —respondió Changmin, apartándose.

Yunho se arregló el traje, fijándose en el espejo que no evidenciara lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¿Cómo… cómo sabías que estaba celoso? —quiso saber.

—Lancé una conjetura al aire —respondió Changmin con una sonrisa—. Gracias por confirmarlo, por cierto.

Ambos se hallaban celosos de la respectiva pareja del otro. Ambos lo habían reconocido, y era indudable que no estaban dispuestos a terminar lo que tenían, por más que supieran que habían traspasado la valla infranqueable de mezclar sentimientos a lo que solo debía ser sexo, un intercambio beneficioso. «Estamos jodidos», pensó Changmin, satisfecho y asustado a igual nivel por el plural.

Escucharon el sonido de la puerta y compartieron una mirada.

—Yo salgo primero —dijo Changmin, abriéndola y dando un saludo a quien les había interrumpido.

La mirada de Heechul de cuestionamiento no pasó desapercibida para ninguno, pero así como Changmin había actuado como si nada, Yunho lo imitó después de volver a lavarse las manos.

Al regresar, Yura y Ellisa habían reiniciado su charla animada, ahora con catálogo en mano.

Por un segundo, la imagen de Ellisa casi pavoneándose frente a la esposa de su amante sobre la joya que adquiriría, le provocó rechazo. Se sentó a su lado y tomó su número, buscó el código de los discos que quería y se restringió de ordenar otra copa de vino.

Estaba ligeramente molesto, molesto por las contradictorias. No le agradaba que Changmin supiera que tenía celos, y aunque ambos experimentaran la misma sensación, su control siempre había sido estricto  y no quería jugar a estúpido. Había dejado de existir una relación en paralelo con Changmin… Su amante estaba escalando en su orden de prioridades.

La imagen de Changmin, levantando el vaso en su dirección como si brindaran, no se le pasó desapercibida.

—Que gane el mejor —le dijo, sin aclarar a qué se refería.

Yunho, queriendo al menos fingir que estaba en control de sí mismo, tomó la mano de Ellisa y dejó un beso en su palma. Su gesto fue recibido con apatía, como si el otro hombre supiera que incluso una muestra de cariño en esa circunstancia, solo era una confirmación innecesaria del tifón del que los dos eran parte.

Una vez que los platos fueron retirados y se ofreció una variedad de alcohol para llenar sus copas, el principal evento de la noche dio inicio. La señora Yang subió al estrado y agradeció la presencia de todos, hablando de su labor humanitaria y un discurso al que solo fingió escuchar.

—Es hermoso —elogió Ellisa cuando el primer objeto fue presentado, una litografía de Degas para empezar en grande.

Al parecer, el jefe de financias opinaba lo mismo, ya que él y la dama de otra mesa fueron los que más pujaron hasta llegar una cifra que triplicaba su precio inicial. Yunho ocupó los siguientes minutos en calmarse y cuando el ítem que deseaba empezó a ser subastado, alzó la paleta que le había sido dada a cada uno.

El señor encargado de dirigir la subastar inició la cuenta regresiva cuando hubo otra oferta. Dispuesto a gastar una buena parte de su sueldo por ese capricho y ser el mejor postor, Yunho volvió a levantar su paleta de licitación. Así transcurrió unos segundos tensos, y cuando al fin todo apuntó a que se coronaría como el nuevo propietario de la colección, el brazo de Changmin se elevó y aumentó la puja a un precio ridículo. Yunho se volvió a verle y arqueó la ceja, haciendo indudable su desconcierto. Como el otro solo le sonrió, elevó de nuevo la paleta.

Ellisa se acercó a su oído. —Querido, ¿qué haces? Deberías parar, no vale esa cantidad de dinero.

La vena de su sien derecha palpitó con fuera e ignoró a su novia, sin embargo, esta sujetó su muñeca y lo obligó a bajar la mano. Yunho pestañeó. La norma número uno de la sumisión tradicional de la esposa acababa de ser violada… Changmin subió de nuevo la puja, pero había perdido todo el interés de seguir en la contienda.

La actitud de Ellisa había profundizado una grieta.

 

Se mantuvo con la mente en blanco mientras Ellisa daba sus datos personales para que se comunicaran con ella por el colgante que, al final, sí había comprado, y aunque tomó su brazo  camino al parqueo, se mantuvo adusto. Era consciente de que no estaba siendo justo, su comportamiento era producto de una combinación de varios elementos y su prometida se hallaba atravesada en el medio, ignorante de lo que sucedía. Pero también sentía que un velo se le había caído de los ojos y ahora notaba detalles que antes se le habían pasado desapercibido.

El sonido de los zapatos de tacón de Ellisa resonaba en el concreto, y debido a la cercanía y al vientecillo que corría, supo que si aspiraba profundamente, la fragancia muy tenue de su perfume llegaría a su olfato.

—Fue una noche entretenida. —Yunho asintió en respuesta—… Estás hecho un cascarrabias y no entiendo por qué —continuó Ellisa.

Yunho echó a andar todas sus neuronas. Necesitaba una explicación que le hiciera salir de manera elegante de cualquier conato de discusión que se formaría si hablaban ahí mismo, pero como salvado por la campana, Changmin se les acercó.

—Espero no importunar. Te he enviado en un mensaje de texto la dirección del restaurante. Creo que jugaremos un poco de cartas, así que bueno… —La voz de Changmin disminuyó y posó su mirada en Ellisa. Una venia un tanto más inclinada de lo común hacia la mujer fue su signo de despedida y respeto, y logró que ella se ruborizara—. Ha sido un placer, espero que volvamos a coincidir. —Se dirigió hacia Yunho y antes de retirarse, le señaló en signo de complicidad—. Entonces nos vemos en una hora y espero que seas mi pareja en la canasta, creo que podríamos salir como los grandes triunfadores de la noche.

Respondiendo con una calma que no sentía, Yunho revisó su teléfono y comprobó que la dirección que Changmin le había mandado no era otra que la del departamento en Mapo-Gu.

—¿Yunho?

Ellisa, que había presenciado el intercambio sin entender, lo miraba con fijeza.

—¿Nos vamos? —dijo, quitando de forma automática el seguro del auto y adelantándose a abrirle la puerta del lado.

Todavía estaba con los nervios un poco crispados, incapaz de apaciguar su tormenta interior y congraciarse consigo mismo y sus sentimientos.

—Te has hecho muy amigo de Shim Changmin, ¿verdad? —dijo Ellisa. Yunho movió la cabeza de modo afirmativo, sin quitar la vista de la carretera—. Su esposa ha sido un encanto. Saldremos a comer uno de estos días.

Yunho elevó una ceja, desconcertado. ¿Esta era la misma Ellisa con la que no podía quedar más de dos veces a la semana por el horario cargado de ambos? ¿Quizá él era el que no se hacía tiempo para verla y no se había dado cuenta? Se censuró, diciéndose que estaba haciendo conjeturas apresuradas y sin base. Sin embargo, esa era la cuestión, una impresión terrible de que la carencia de imperfecciones de su novia era solo una idealización generada por su falta de interés.

Su estómago se hizo un revoltijo y agradeció una luz roja que lo obligó a detenerse.

—Sabes que siempre se me ha hecho fácil socializar —se obligó a contestar.

La aparición del edificio de Ellisa fue un alivio para ambos y después de darle un beso en la mejilla y confirmar que al día siguiente se encontrarían, regresó a la carretera.

 

Al encender la luz del piso, vio que dos copas estaban arregladas en la mesa junto a un post-it de color amarillo.

_He dejado algo listo para nosotros, así que si todo salió bien, ya estarás ahí. Compré tu vino favorito, está en la nevera. ¡No empieces sin mí!_

Yunho exhaló y arrugó el post-it. Su estado anímico no era el mejor y ahí sí le atribuía todo el honor a Changmin…

—Malas noticias, Changminie —susurró y aflojó su corbata. Necesitaba un baño y enfriar su cerebro.

Para cuando salió de la ducha, estaba más relajado, y sin encontrarle el punto a vestirse de nuevo con sus ropas de la gala, se quedó en bata. Regresó a la cocina y, a pesar de la petición de Changmin, sacó el vino de la congeladora y se sirvió una copa. El sonido de la puerta lo hizo girar hacia ella, y la figura alta y esbelta de Changmin (ataviado en un traje hecho a su medida), se le antojó más atractiva en ese momento que a lo largo de la cena.

Tal vez fue porque ahí mismo era suyo y no de alguien más; a su alcance y a su disfrute.

—Sabía que te encontraría tomando el vino aunque te pedí que me esperaras.

—Y yo ni siquiera sabía que esta noche estaríamos juntos —dijo Yunho a su vez, apreciando que Changmin tenía una caja en las manos. Su curiosidad fue instantánea, sin sospechar qué podría ser.

A lo largo de sus encuentros, habían implementado el departamento y a diferencia del inicio, ahora tenía todo lo que necesitaban y más. Si lo reflexionaba, era casi como si hubieran estado esforzándose en construir un hogar, dejando atrás la idea de practicidad.

—¿No? Pero era lo más lógico después de una noche como esta.

Yunho ya no sabía qué era lógico o ilógico. Kilómetros atrás había dejado la señal de “Peligro” que le advertía que se encaminaba a un barranco… y ahora caía.

Ante su silencio, Changmin depositó la caja en la mesa y después se acercó a él. Sin remilgos, abrió la bata y le dio una mirada apreciativa a su desnudez antes de volverla a cerrar y dejar un beso en su cuello.

—Te tengo una sorpresa.

¿Cómo decirle que no estaba para sorpresas?, ¿que no entendía cómo se hallaba así de sereno? Callado, se dejó guiar y abrió los ojos, asombrado, cuando Changmin abrió la caja y le enseñó su contenido. Eran las partituras y los CDs que había perdido en la puja, ordenados e impecables.

—¿Vienes a presumir? Aunque para empezar, ¿cómo es que ya los tienes?, si los objetos de la subasta recién serán entregados la próxima semana.

—Hablé con la esposa del presidente, una dama muy comprensiva.

—No entiendo.

Changmin suspiró, y se permitió ser dulce, llevando su mano hacia el mentón de Yunho y acariciando sus labios.

—Sí entiendes, pero apuesto mil por uno, a que crees que hice una puja sobre algo que a ti te gustaba por el mero placer de arruinarte la noche… —Hizo una pausa para dejar un beso seco su boca y luego otro en su nariz.

Yunho tragó saliva. No estaba acostumbrado a la ternura, tal vez a darla cuando “debía”, sin embargo, no a recibir gestos de aquella naturaleza y menos de parte de Changmin.

—Soy torpe para dar regalos y esas cosas, y ahora no quise desaprovechar esta oportunidad que se me servía en bandeja de plata —se explicó—. A lo que voy es que la colección es tuya, Jung Yunho. Espero que la disfrutes y pienses en mí cada vez que la escuches.

—Es una manera un poco torcida de darle un obsequio a alguien…

—Es lo que hay —dijo Changmin, encogiendo un hombro—, y sé que te gusta.

Ambos habían caminado lado a lado esa vía hacia la perdición, y ahora también aceptaban sus sentimientos, sin parafernalias, sin negaciones tontas. Y tristemente, no significaba que estuvieran dispuestos a acabar con las mentiras. Todavía tenían una responsabilidad y una imagen que mantener, personas a las cuales responder por sus acciones, fuera en el trabajo o en el ámbito familiar. Abrumado por su conclusión, Yunho no permitió que Changmin fuera a servirse vino sino que lo abrazó y rozando el desespero, lo obligó a desvestirse.

—¿Estamos ansiosos, uhm? —preguntó Changmin, dejándose hacer.

—Estamos en un callejón sin salida —replicó Yunho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy más dormida que despierta, así que avísenme de errores graves. :( En cuanto a la tardanza de la actualización, pues... lo que pasa es que yo necesito un buen coscorrón de vez en cuando que me recuerde hacer ciertas cosas, ups. :(
> 
> :(


	10. Capítulo IX.

El jaguar negro de Changmin aparcó al costado de ellos en la terminal aérea, y Yunho guardó un resoplido. De todos los escenarios imaginados, ese era uno al que nunca le hubiera apostado ni un centavo.

—Qué suerte, así no pasarás aburrido la fila de la aduana —señaló Ellisa.

—En realidad, quedamos de vernos antes de abordar para ordenar unos papeles —replicó, sacándose el cinturón de seguridad y presenciando cómo Yura bajaba del asiento del copiloto y tomaba las llaves del auto de las manos de Changmin, antes de ponerse de puntillas y dejar un beso corto en los labios de su esposo.

Yunho tragó en seco y abrió la puerta de golpe, interrumpiendo el momento en que la pareja se despedía.

—Parece que cinco sótanos y dos torres de parqueo no son suficientes para evitar estos encuentros casuales —dijo con una sonrisa fingida, como si encontrara el asunto divertido. Yura correspondió la sonrisa e hizo una pequeña venia en su dirección, saludando también a Ellisa.

—Espero que tengan un excelente vuelo y un mejor viaje —les deseó y Changmin la abrazó por un costado, dejando un beso que rayaba en lo fraternal en la cabeza femenina.

—No dudo que lo sea, querida —contestó Changmin—. Este viaje apunta a ser estupendo.

Serían cuatro días y tres noches en Tokio. En las mañanas se dedicarían al simposio y como su propósito era establecer nexos comerciales, seguramente sus momentos libres debían emplearlos en restaurantes y bares con representantes de otras empresas. Pero así como la respuesta de Changmin lo había implicado, ese viaje simbolizaba mucho más. Estarían fuera de Corea del Sur, a miles de kilómetros de la gente y del ambiente opresivo en el que se movían y, sobre todo, sería la última semana que pasarían juntos antes de la boda de Yunho. El tema no había sido tocado de manera directa, sin embargo, a medida que el evento se acercaba, entre ellos había surgido cierta tensión.

«Una tensión estúpida si se toma en cuenta que Changmin ya está casado», razonaba Yunho, mas su lógica no iba acorde a sus sentimientos. Sentía que cuando estampara su nombre al lado del de Ellisa en el registro oficial, las cosas serían distintas.

—Llámame cuando puedas —se despidió Ellisa al llegar al control de seguridad. Le respondió que lo haría y le dio una mirada final antes de caminar a la par de Changmin.

Así como en el _check in_ y en la entrega de su equipaje, en migraciones tampoco hablaron. Con el pasaporte sellado, se dirigieron a la zona de embarque y Yunho suspiró, cansado porque se había quedado despierto hasta la madrugada.

—¿Un café? —ofreció Changmin—. Tus ojeras llegan hasta el suelo.

—¿Tanto así? —Yunho se frotó los ojos.

—Sí, ya vuelvo.

Changmin regresó al cabo de diez minutos con un café humeante proveniente de uno de los cafetines, y se lo entregó antes de sentarse a su lado. Yunho lo vio sacar un libro y tomó un sorbo del líquido oscuro. Era amargo y arrugó la nariz.

—Deberíamos repasar la agenda —sugirió.

—Me parece bien… Excepto que la hemos revisado veinte veces, y no creo que nada haya cambiado del correo que nos mandamos a la una de la mañana.

Yunho exhaló y tomó otro sorbo de café, pero se negó a seguir haciendo nada.

—Llegamos —dijo sacando su tablet y revisándola, justo como si no hubiese escuchado la burla implícita de Changmin—, y es probable que migración y llegar al hotel nos tome un par de horas, así que contando el tiempo de registro y refrescarnos, tendremos otro par de horas antes de la cena de bienvenida. Luego no queda más hasta el día siguiente —anunció, examinando horarios y nombres en el desplegado.

Pudo sentir los ojos de Changmin en él. Subió su mirada y la sonrisa amplia que encontró en el rostro del contrario lo distrajo; y, sin impedírselo, también le sonrió.

—¿Pasa algo? Luces nervioso —pronunció Changmin—, y no entiendo por qué. Estamos preparados, dudo que algo salga mal.

La última frase había sido formulada con un tono casual y fue como si su estómago se anudara.

Con las invitaciones enviadas y cada pormenor resuelto para realizar la ceremonia elegante e íntima, su boda con Ellisa era casi un hecho. Había estado encaminándose a ese día a paso firme, pero no fue hasta que se probó su esmoquin, que la información terminó de penetrar en su cerebro. Dejaría de ser un hombre comprometido que engañaba a su novia y se convertiría en un hombre casado, con un anillo en el dedo anular que representaba una promesa de fidelidad y amor. Probablemente, empezarían a hablar de tener niños en algún momento, y entonces, si proseguía con su infidelidad, se convertiría en un padre de familia con doble vida.

Y la simple reflexión le provocaba vértigo.

¿Qué tan imbécil era para recién entrar en pánico por su futuro?

—Estás pálido —observó Changmin con preocupación. No llegó a poner una excusa tonta porque anunciaron que podían abordar el avión. Durante viaje se mantuvo callado y alegando cansancio, se limitó a aparentar que dormía.

 

El comentario de Yunho acerca de “trabajar con el mejor” o un halago parecido, llegó a oídos de Changmin. Al notar que era señalado de forma jocosa, haciendo que los convidados en la mesa rieran, le obligó a poner su atención en la charla.

Con Yunho todo era diferente. Era tan profesional como él, pero tenía un toque encantador que había logrado que el día que prometía ser estresante, pasara como un viaje normal de trabajo. Horas atrás, cuando fueron recogidos por los representantes de la corporación en Japón, Yunho había logrado que antes de que transcurrieran diez minutos, el hielo estuviera roto, y eso a pesar de lo evidente que era que no estaba con los mejores ánimos.

—El simposium inicia mañana, hoy somos hombres solteros en la ciudad —dijo el gerente de Recursos Humanos Internacional, que justo como ellos, ese día había llegado pero desde China. Changmin levantó su vaso, brindando y buscando en su mente cómo excusarse.

—Pero estos hombres solteros deben irse o dictarán la conferencia desvelados —sonrió Yunho, adelantándose a dar una negativa, para su alivio.

 

De vuelta al hotel, Changmin intentó hacer conversación con él, sin embargo, fue evasivo y apenas llegaron al piso veintiocho (el suyo), se separaron en el corredor, cada uno dirigiéndose a su habitación. Una vez que estuvo a solas, Yunho se despojó de su saco y corbata, y sabiendo que no podía postergarlo más, revisó su teléfono. Leyó el mensaje de Donghae y otros amigos, contestó el enviado por su hermana y mentalizándose para lo siguiente que debía hacer, fue hacia la ventana. Observó el panorama nocturno que ofrecía la ciudad, la Torre de Tokio dominando la vista con sus luces y rodeada de edificios altos como paladines escoltando a su rey…

—Joder —gruñó, deseando fumar, y retirándose hasta el sillón de dos plazas, se sentó y buscó en su agenda el nombre de su prometida.

Ellisa no le contestó hasta la cuarta timbrada y afortunadamente, se hallaba en una cena familiar y no pudieron charlar más de unos escasos minutos. Su voz era tranquila, modulaba bien y hablaba con seguridad, y cuando colgó, Yunho confirmó que sería incapaz de continuar su romance con Changmin si se casaba. No era una revelación sorpresiva sino que su culpa recién tomaba su forma definitiva.

Lo malo era que esto no solucionaba nada: estaba enamorado de Changmin. Alguien saldría lastimado, solo quedaba esperar y ver quién sería el infeliz.

«Probablemente sea yo», se dijo, consciente de sus deberes y de lo que se esperaba de él.

Prendió la TV después de darse una ducha, incapaz de soportar el silencio, y terminaba de secarse cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se puso ropa interior, un albornoz y fue a abrir.

La imagen de Changmin, que portaba una sonrisa, golpeó sus sentidos. Vestía una musculosa negra, un pantalón de pijama a juego, y en su mano sostenía una bolsa de papel. Era evidente que también acababa de salir de la ducha, sus cabello húmedos lo delataban. Estaba parado frente a él, nada más que eso, y su cabeza se eclipsó, relevando a segundo plano el resto de sus pensamientos. Nunca antes había sentido algo así.

Se fijó en que no hubiera nadie más en el pasillo antes de dejarlo entrar.

—Hay que ser prevenidos, Changmin-ah —se justificó, bajando el volumen de la TV—, no quisiéramos que…

Fue interrumpido por la boca de Changmin en la suya, un beso que empezó intenso y fue suavizándose hasta volverse un simple contacto de labios.

—Vaya que estás tenso.

A Yunho le fastidiaba ser así de trasparente. —Tenemos en nuestras espaldas el nombre de la empresa y…

—Sospecho que no solo es eso —interrumpió Changmin, la mano que tenía libre yendo a su espalda. Elevó una ceja—. Pero no te quitaré que tu espalda está hecha un nudo gigantesco. Échate en la cama, te mostraré uno de mis talentos ocultos. —Yunho le miró de tal manera que rodó los ojos y apretó su mejilla—. No me refería a esa clase de talentos, pero si quieres más tarde… —calló sonriente, dejando su insinuación muy clara.

Yunho quería resistirse, por lo que en vez de ceder o darle un desplante a Changmin, le preguntó qué tenía en la bolsa que llevaba.

—Ah, sí, casi lo olvido —dijo y le mostró. Era un contenedor transparente en el que había una porción de pastel de fresas y crema, y una botella de vino—. El vino para mí, aunque si te comportas, puede que te invite un sorbo.

Yunho no mentiría, fue como si la visión apetitosa del pastel le elevase el espíritu. Además, le había traído un recuerdo que tenía dos semanas de antigüedad. El día de su cumpleaños, cuando al fin pudieron encontrarse, habían hecho el amor por horas, con unos cuantos intermedios en los que devoró los múltiples pastelillos, confites y postres (cuyo ingrediente principal eran las fresas) que Changmin había comprado para festejar, sabiendo cuánto le gustaba esa fruta y el dulce.

—Ahora, si te acuestas, prometo hacerte sentir bien.

—Tal vez si primero pruebo el pastel…

—No, compláceme.

Changmin lo empujó con gentileza hacia la cama y le indicó que se quitara la bata y se echase boca abajo. Yunho lo obedeció con renuencia, apoyando la cabeza en sus brazos flexionados y observando de reojo a Changmin poner el vino en el mini-bar para que se enfriara, luego desapareció en el baño y regresó con una botellita de crema para manos, cortesía del hotel.

—Si quieres lubricante, está en mi equipaje, en el bolsillo interior con cierre… —empezó Yunho y la risa de Changmin le cortó.

—No quiero lubricante, pero es bueno saber dónde está —le replicó y se subió en su espalda baja. Recorrió el trayecto de su espina dorsal con la yema de los dedos, causándole un estremecimiento—. Sé que algo te tiene mal, ¿por qué no confías en mí?

Sin presionarle a que hablara, Changmin se echó un poco de crema en las manos e inició el masaje. Deslizó sus dedos con tal maestría que Yunho sucumbió pronto, relajándose a medida que los nudos en su espalda y hombros iban desapareciendo, y liberando sonidos quedos de los que no era consciente.

—Esos ruiditos… me estás matando —bromeó Changmin con suavidad, dejando un beso en su nuca—. ¿Podrías decirme qué tienes? —preguntó con la misma suavidad, sus pulgares haciendo movimientos de molinete en sus omóplatos.

—No quiero —replicó con sinceridad.

—Vamos, ¿qué perderías?

¿Qué perdería? Ja…

Con cuidado, se giró y apenas pudo, afirmó a Changmin por las caderas para que no cayera ni se moviera de donde estaba.

—¿Acaso no es bastante obvio? —preguntó a su vez—. Me casaré dentro de poco.

La ceja de Changmin se enarcó y un rictus rígido se formó en sus labios. Yunho en verdad no quería conversar del tema, y le hubiera encantado ser lo suficientemente hipócrita como para fingir desde el principio que nada iba mal, pero ahora que había abierto la boca, quizá seguir era lo más recomendable.

—Siento culpa —continuó, colando sus manos debajo de la tela de la musculosa y acariciando el vientre de Changmin—, y soy egoísta, el mayor egoísta ambicioso del planeta porque quiero tenerlo todo. Quiero enorgullecer a mis padres y darle a la sociedad lo que me exige, pero también quiero tenerte a ti, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué represento yo? —quiso saber Changmin, deteniendo sus manos por las muñecas.

—Representas lo que amo.

Era la primera vez que alguno de los dos mencionaba la palabra “amor”, por más que sus sentimientos hubiesen sido aceptados abiertamente. El shock no llegó a los ojos de Changmin, sin embargo, el agarre en sus muñecas se intensificó.

—Puedes tenerlo todo —le dijo Changmin, su voz como un arrullo—. Yo estoy intentándolo.

—¿Y cómo te va?

El silencio le respondió y, de hecho, era lo que había anticipado. Bajó a Changmin de encima suyo y se acomodaron de costado, mirándose.

—Creo que si me caso con Ellisa, no podré seguir con lo nuestro —confesó en tono bajo, detestando cada sílaba.

—Entonces no te cases —propuso Changmin sin pensarlo, impulsivo. Queriendo disminuir el impacto de su petición, salvó los centímetros que los separaban y lo besó como si no existiera nada más relevante que ese beso. No se separó hasta que el corazón le latía con fuerza y tenía la entrepierna dura—. Olvida lo que dije —pidió, todavía con los ojos cerrados—, respetaré la decisión que tomes, solo no esperes que esté feliz… Ahora, ahora finjamos que no existe nada más allá de Tokio, ¿sí?

—No entiendo, Minie.

—Estos días serán únicamente nuestros. Tú no estás por casarte y yo no estoy casado.

Como para ejemplificar lo que decía, se sacó la alianza que la mayoría de veces estaba en su dedo anular, la dejó en el velador y después se posicionó de vuelta encima de Yunho, apoyándose en rodillas y manos para no aplastarlo.

—¿Solo tú y yo, eh? ¿Qué opinas?

—Solo tú y yo —concordó Yunho, sintiendo que el corazón le dolía.

 

Suspiró hondo y se estiró, bostezando y aún medio dormido. Entreabrió los ojos y encontró que Yunho lo observaba con diversión, su cabeza apoyada en su brazo.

—¿Me miras dormir? Perturbador —comentó somnoliento, dejando que Yunho despejara los cabellos que caían en su frente. Se apegó a su pecho, enredando sus piernas en las suyas.

—Desperézate de una buena vez —dijo Yunho sin negar la ‘acusación’, deslizando su palma por la espalda de Changmin y riendo al notar que este de nuevo se dormía. Le dio una nalgada sin vigor—. Despierta, hay que ducharse, desayunar e ir a trabajar.

—No quiero, estoy bien aquí —respondió, abrazándose a él con fuerza.

Yunho rio otra vez, disfrutando de verlo así, algo que no sucedía con frecuencia… o casi nunca, se corrigió. Changmin tenía varias facetas, la de trabajador responsable, la de amante apasionado, sin embargo, la de enamorado no salía a flote a menos que la situación fuera especial y hubiese la atmósfera adecuada.

—Sígueme el juego —murmuró Changmin, separándose y pateando las sábanas y los cobertores.

Como estaba desnudo, Yunho se estremeció por el cambio drástico de temperatura, pero calló cuando Changmin le acarició el pecho y el estómago. Si ese era el juego, no se quejaría.

—¿Qué era lo que soñabas ser de pequeño? —preguntó Changmin, concentrado en recorrerlo con sus dedos. Al escuchar su respuesta («No te burles: ser un idol»), elevó las cejas sin comentar al respecto—. Ok, cambiemos el enfoque. Umh… Si no hubiera consecuencias, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? Eres joven, tienes dinero y el look.

—Me gustaría fugarme contigo a recorrer el mundo —respondió Yunho con una sonrisa agridulce, sin reclamar que Changmin ignorara adrede su erección, pasando sus caricias de su vientre a sus caderas, y de ahí a sus muslos.

—Oh, eso suena bien. ¿A dónde quisieras ir?

—Primero Europa, siempre me han fascinado los castillos medievales y su historia, y aunque he ido varias veces, no he hecho mucho turismo. —Changmin descendió hasta sus pies y besó sus tobillos, haciéndole un gesto para que continuara—. Luego África, tal vez…

Los besos de Changmin subieron a sus rodillas, pasaron a sus muslos interiores, separando sus piernas y otra vez hizo un ademán en el aire para que continuara.

—¿Por qué quieres saber esto?

—Es un juego, yah. ¿A dónde más quisieras viajar conmigo?

—Uhm… a Egipto para ver las pirámides… Petra y el Fiordo de Milford también serían visitas obligatorias. Latinoamérica, Australia… —susurró, el volumen de voz haciéndose cada vez más bajo, ya que Changmin se estaba acercando a su entrepierna.

—Vayamos —expresó Changmin, su aliento cálido contra la piel sensible de su pene—. Vayamos a esos lugares y a muchos otros.

Sin dejar que le contradijera, lo tomó en su boca y lo catapultó hasta el cielo. No importó el desorden emocional o que Yunho lo agarrara de los cabellos, continuó con entrega, valiéndose de su habilidad y deseo, y no se detuvo hasta que lo llevó a un orgasmo aturdidor, transformándolo en una masa temblorosa y ansiosa.

El momento de ensoñación finalizó ni bien el teléfono de uno sonó y fijándose en la hora, repararon en que se les estaba haciendo tarde.

 

Cuando las palmas estallaron en el salón, Yunho dejó que una sonrisa se esbozara en su boca.

—Es un honor ser tu compañero de fórmula —afirmó Changmin a su lado, justo antes de que tuvieran que saludar a varios gerentes que se les acercaban para felicitarlos.

Algunas tarjetas de presentación se intercambiaron, y las invitaciones a cenas y a tragos comenzaron a llover. Si bien era cierto que en el mundo laboral beber era (hipócritamente) señalado como una conducta inadecuada, los grandes negocios se firmaban con copas en la mano. Yunho aceptó la invitación de un inversionista chino, según su instinto, la más importante; y Changmin, por su lado, hizo lo propio con la de un japonés oriundo de Osaka, el cual había sido invitado a última hora vía telefónica por el mismo Yang Sungmin.

 

Yunho se colocó tras Changmin, que se estudiaba en el espejo, ajustándose la corbata y comprobando que su cabello estuviera perfecto. Asintió, aprobando su imagen, y conectó su mirada con la del otro a través del reflejo.

—Tienes el aire de un lobo listo para atacar —dijo Yunho.

—Lo estoy… así como estoy más que seguro que conseguiré un inversionista antes de medianoche y que volveré antes que tú.

—¿Tienes la osadía de desafiarme, Shim Changmin?

—¿Crees que no podría ganar? —respondió Changmin, elevando las cejas.

—Uhm, no sé, estarías compitiendo conmigo…

—Ah, Jung Yunho, esto es declarar la guerra —dijo Changmin, girándose y agarrándolo de las solapas de su terno en actitud amenazadora, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de pura diversión—. Pongámoslo así: el que vuelva antes y victorioso, tendrá derechos sobre la agenda del otro la próxima tarde libre.

—No veo qué gano, si siempre hago lo posible por estar contigo…

Un teléfono sonó, interrumpiéndoles y apenas Changmin contestó la llamada, fue obvio que era Yura.

Yunho tomó el lugar de su amante frente al espejo para revisar su apariencia. Pensó que tendría que tragarse el sabor fastidioso de los celos, pero lo práctico que fue Changmin lo dejó casi de una pieza. Sus dos respuestas, dichas en tono cortante, no pasaron de un “estoy ocupado” y “como quieras, nos vemos cuando esté de vuelta en Seúl”.

Rebuscó en su mente la actitud de Changmin con su esposa en el par de ocasiones en las que había sido forzado a verlos interactuar, y no encontró que se le pudieran hacer recriminaciones. ¿Acaso esa frialdad era porque él estaba presente?

—¿El desafío sigue en pie? —interrogó cuando estaban descendiendo en el ascensor.

—Por supuesto —dijo, viendo de reojo el perfil apuesto de Changmin, su cabello oscuro ordenado y su apariencia impecable.

No solo tenía la apariencia de ser un caballero refinado y de proceder ejemplar, sino que era lo más cercano a serlo. Aprovechando que estaban a solas, pasó los dedos por los gemelos de plata en el puño de su camisa y chaqueta, llegó hasta sus manos y cuando lo vio girar la cabeza hacia él, cuestionador, le sonrió.

—Tengo curiosidad, Changdol-ah, y espero que no te moleste que pregunte.

—Que el cielo nos ampare —murmuró Changmin—. Adelante.

—Hace un rato que hablabas de tu esposa, me fue imposible ignorar que parecía que estuvieras haciendo una tarea pesada y desagradable.

Ante la mención de Yura, el talante de Changmin se endureció, y Yunho rompió el contacto de sus manos.

—No entiendo cuál es tu interrogante.

—¿Fue porque yo estaba ahí o así es tu trato en general con ella?

—¿Importa?

Yunho guardó silencio. ¿Importaba? Eso era algo en lo que no había querido ahondar. Elevó un hombro y declaró que no lo sabía.

—Bueno, suponiendo que sí importa, con completa honestidad, te diré que creo que he madurado. —Yunho escudriñó la expresión de Changmin, aguardando a que se explicara—. Siempre he sabido con exactitud mis sentimientos por Yura, pero eso no impide que haya oportunidades en las que me sienta prisionero de mis propias decisiones… ¿y sabes a qué conclusión he llegado ahora último?

Negando con la cabeza, Yunho contuvo el aliento cuando Changmin le sonrió en un gesto terriblemente cansado.

—No perpetuaré mi infelicidad con ella, no quiero hacerlo —confesó al mismo tiempo que las puertas del elevador se abrían—. Que gane el mejor, nos vemos dentro de unas horas —añadió, despidiéndose.


	11. Capítulo X.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Técnicamente, el que sigue es el último. ¡Al fin! ;^;

Tokio le parecía una ciudad hermosa, luces por doquier por los rascacielos, y a su vez, calles plagadas de posadas y costumbres milenarias; un lugar de contrastes notables en donde había estado numerosas ocasiones. Era curioso que, justamente una visita de negocios que no pensó que fuera tan especial, se convirtiera en lo que probablemente definiría su futuro. La conclusión de que su vida marital era un barco que naufragaría, la había alcanzado poco después de dar los votos matrimoniales, eso lo tenía claro; aunque no había sido hasta ver a Yunho miserable (porque él mismo daría ese paso definitivo), que se obligó a aceptar algo: no deseaba vivir con Yura hasta el final de sus días.

Sin hijos y ni siquiera una mascota que hiciera más fuertes los vínculos con su esposa, con un sentimiento de responsabilidad cada vez más débil, ¿qué le quedaba? No sabía si sería capaz de derrumbar su vida pública y pedir los papeles de divorcios, sin embargo, durante la cena con el inversor chino, detrás de amabilidad fingida y profesionalidad, se prometió que haría algo. No sabía qué, pero _algo_.

El Palace Hotel, el lugar donde se hospedaba con Yunho, apareció ante él y apretó el puente de su nariz. A pesar de sus reflexiones personales y el alcohol que estuvo obligado a consumir por cortesía, la cena había sido todo un éxito. Agradeció en japonés impecable al conductor del servicio contratado y entró al vestíbulo. Era pasada la medianoche y dudaba que Yunho no hubiese llegado antes y con la carta de triunfo entre sus manos.

Aquel no era un fracaso que le molestara.

—Changminie, ¿estás ebrio? —preguntó Yunho cuando le abrió la puerta. Changmin asintió solemnemente—. ¿Mucho o poco?

—Poco —replicó, aceptando la botella de agua mineral tendida en su dirección.

—Muy bien, porque tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Sorpresa? ¿Es una forma irónica de referirse a que perdí? —quiso saber, dando grandes tragos de agua mineral.

—Ganar, perder, creo que no son más que términos insulsos en estas circunstancias. Igual estaremos juntos, ¿verdad? —replicó Yunho, entregándole una llave electrónica con un número de un solo dígito. Las habitaciones de un solo número eran las suites de lujo del hotel, y solo habían cinco. Sin contestar la pregunta tácita, Yunho depositó un beso seco en sus labios y le acarició la nuca—. Hice que trasladaran tus cosas. Alcánzame dentro de diez minutos, ¿está bien?

Changmin asintió por inercia, y quiso despegar sus labios para decir algo, pero no pudo. Las ideas se acumulaban en su cerebro, provocándole aturdimiento. Siguió con la mirada a Yunho hasta que este se fue, y después se dirigió al baño. En el espejo, se observó a sí mismo por largos minutos.

Debía ser honesto: no era simplemente su matrimonio y sus escasas ganas de continuar con Yura. Lo que había movido los cimientos de toda su vida, era Yunho y los sentimientos que había desarrollado por él. Sentía cierta tristeza apoderarse de su cuerpo, constatando que era un hecho que no quería que su amante se casara. No quería perderlo.

Se palmeó las mejillas y trató de recuperar el talante.

No dejaría que Yunho notara lo que sentía, ¿acaso no había sido él mismo quien dijo que olvidaran los problemas, que se concentraran en ellos dos?

Tomó el ascensor y recién entonces examinó la llave electrónica, curioso. Sin querer ser molestado hasta la mañana siguiente, le dio una revisada final a su teléfono y lo apagó sin remordimientos, sabiendo que era improbable que surgiera una emergencia.

—Esto es… Vaya… —dijo al examinar la suite.

—Lo sé —asintió Yunho—, ¿y no crees que nos lo merecemos? Si cerramos los tratos con al menos tres nuevos inversionistas, el presidente Yang lanzará una fiesta en nuestro honor.

A pesar de que su habitación anterior había tenido las acomodaciones deseadas, no se comparaban en lo mínimo con la suite. Era ridículamente espaciosa, con su propia sala de estar y un comedor pequeño, pisos de mármol y una cama King-size que sería el ensueño de cualquiera. Changmin le dio una repasada rápida hasta que llegó a Yunho, que parado al lado de la mesa junto a dos copas y una botella recién abierta de champagne, lucía como el príncipe azul de un cuento de hadas.

Chasqueando la lengua, se le acercó y rodeó su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—¿Por qué eres tan perfecto? —gruñó como si de verdad lo creyera y fuera algo que le molestase. Y lo besó con fuerza.

La sonrisa de Yunho interrumpió el beso y negó con la cabeza. —¿Perfecto yo? Sabemos bien que no es así —refutó, acariciándole la mejilla.

—No entiendes. Nunca nadie ha hecho cosas por mí.

Yunho tomó las copas y le entregó una.

—Lo lamento tanto, Changminie —dijo con claro sarcasmo—. Además, tampoco es que yo esté acostumbrado a darme este tipo de gustos —completó con una sonrisa cálida. Chocaron las copas y ambos empinaron la copa con determinación.

Changmin abrazó a Yunho, sabiendo que su lenguaje corporal delataba cuán vulnerable se sentía. Sus ojos se cerraron, como si con esa acción perpetuara ese instante, y cuando suspiró sin querer, una mano acarició su espalda, sin cuestionarle nada. Sí, Yunho era perfecto, era lo suficientemente caballero para no mencionar lo inestable que se encontraba su ánimo.

—Te amo —soltó de pronto, su cabeza embotada aún de alcohol, los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Hubo una pausa que duró solo un segundo pero que casi lo empujó al pánico, hasta que…

—Y yo a ti, Changminie.

Era la primera vez que lo decían en voz alta, uno al otro sin rodeos o indirectas, y sin embargo, había fluido con naturalidad. El silencio que siguió fue mucho más significativo que cualquier otra palabra que quisieran añadir.

 

La suite contaba con un jacuzzi donde podían caber cómodamente dos personas adultas y estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería un desperdicio no aprovecharlo. También sería una experiencia nueva si descontaban el jjimjilbang (lugar donde no habían puesto un pie desde que alquilaban el departamento). Mientras Changmin se duchaba, Yunho abrió las llaves para llenar la bañera y se puso a deliberar qué esencias echarle al agua. El hotel les había provisto de una variopinta selección y sin decidirse, echó al azar la de lavanda y romero.

—Te soy franco, fue la oferta de hidromasajes lo que acabó de convencerme para hacer el cambio de habitaciones —dijo, viendo que Changmin corría la puerta transparente de la ducha. Las gotas de agua corrían por su cuerpo y pensó con imprecisión que esa era una visión que le encantaría presenciar todos los días.

—No me quejo —respondió Changmin. Yunho le echó otro vistazo apreciativa antes de empezar a desnudarse—. Deja que yo lo haga.

Yunho parpadeó un tanto confundido.

No era que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero no en esas condiciones. Generalmente, todo era cuando sus cuerpos estaban necesitados, sus labios se devoraban, y nadie pedía “permiso”; solo ocurría. Sus ojos se encontraron y la sonrisa que esbozó Changmin fue algo que hubiera querido guardar en su memoria, era una sonrisa especial, una que podría jurar que el único destinatario siempre sería él.

Posó la mano en el mentón de Changmin y deslizó la otra a su cadera, pegándolo contra sí. Inició un beso, sus bocas encajando a la perfección, empezó como un contacto suave y terminaron de manera apasionada.

—Podemos continuar luego —propuso Changmin, su aliento agitado al separarse. Yunho asintió, alzando brazos y dejándose quitar la ropa en un acto que tenía tanta intimidad como si estuvieran en una cama, envueltos en caricias y besos sobrecargados.

De fondo sonaba una pieza instrumental, las luces estaban en intensidad media y por segunda noche consecutiva, tenían a la imponente Torre de Tokio a través de las ventanas. Era un escenario romántico por excelencia y aunque era algo que Yunho había buscado, no imaginaba que funcionaría así de bien. Lo supo por cómo Changmin desperdigaba besos por la piel que descubría a medida que las prendas caían al suelo, luciendo como cada segundo estuviera a punto de ceder a la tentación y pedirle que fueran directo a la cama, olvidando la bañera y sus promesas.

—No cambiaría esto por nada —susurró Changmin.

—Yo tampoco —llegó a contestar antes de recibir un mordisco en el pecho, cerca de su tetilla—. Ouuch…

—Nuestra cursilería podría provocar diabetes kilómetros a la redonda —observó Changmin con una sonrisa amplia y divertida, sus ojos brillando con algo que enterneció el corazón de Yunho.

—Me gustas así de dulce —declaró, dándole una palmada en el trasero.

El agua caliente del jacuzzi y los chorros a presión en sus espaldas fue como un regalo del cielo.

—Me gustan tus ojos —comentó Yunho cuando llevaban buen rato en el jacuzzi.

—Creo que podrían gustarte incluso más mis labios —formuló Changmin con una sonrisa sugerente—. Salgamos ya del agua o nos resfriaremos.

 

La suite había sido el marco perfecto para una noche perfecta. ¿Quién diría que no era un requisito indispensable tener sexo para sentirse unidos en cuerpo y alma? Su nexo, fuerte desde el inicio por motivos inesperados y contra los que quisieron luchar, no hacía más que fortalecerse. Y el viaje a Tokio marcaba un paso más hacia lo ineludible.

Changmin despertó un poco cansado y con la nariz ligeramente congestionada, pero feliz. Yunho no estaba a su lado sino recibiendo a una camarera que les había llevado el desayuno y ante la visión y la fragancia de comida, su estómago de inmediato le instó a que se levantara. Poniéndose una bata, hizo una parada en el baño y luego fue hacia donde Yunho estaba sentado y a su espera para empezar.

—Buenos días, bello durmiente —le saludó, haciéndole rodar los ojos—. Pedí el menú occidental. ¿Tostadas francesas o huevos benedictinos?

—Ambos, por supuesto —contestó de inmediato, provocando que Yunho riera.

El desayuno abundante y delicioso, un intercambio debajo del agua caliente de la ducha que dejó una marca nada sutil en el muslo interior de Changmin y arañazos en la espalda de Yunho, fue su forma de empezar el día.

 

Changmin no negaría que estaba ansioso por regresar a la suite y continuar gozando de la burbuja llena de satisfacción y felicidad que había creado junto a Yunho. Miró la aburrida cara de su interlocutor, el CEO de una empresa taiwanesa interesada en firmar una asociación, y puso de su parte para fingir interés. Ese acuerdo no se llevaría a cabo, lo sabía de antemano, y solo estaba escuchándolo por mera educación. Al sentir que su teléfono vibraba, se disculpó y se alejó. Con decepción, comprobó que no era Yunho (con suerte diciéndole que se había zafado de su cena cuasi forzada con el inversor de la noche anterior), sino Yura.

Ante la perspectiva de regresar al cóctel, contestó: —Estoy ocupado —comunicó después de una charla breve con las cortesías obligatorias.

—No hay problema, te puedo esperar en tu habitación de hotel, querido.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió sin entender y con el ceño fruncido.

La voz de Yura se escuchó melosa y cariñosa.

—Te extrañaba, así que arreglé mi equipaje y tomé el primer vuelo a Japón. Creo que podríamos aprovechar y pasear un poco, ¿no? Estos últimos meses has estado distante conmigo y no me gusta. Además, cielo, tu cumpleaños está muy cerca…

Changmin quedó incrédulo ante lo que acababa de escuchar, sin saber qué decir de buenas a primeras.

—¿Te hospedas en el Palace Hotel, verdad? Es extraño, porque en recepción me dicen que ya no estás registrado.

—¿Estás allá ahora mismo? ¿En el Palace? —Yura le respondió de manera afirmativa—. Espérame en el restaurante y cena algo. Debo concluir una reunión y voy para allá.

Sin querer ser poco profesional, regresó con el taiwanés y se excusó, entregándole su tarjeta de negocios. Salió a la calle y fumó un cigarrillo en la parada de buses, algo que no hacía a menudo.

Ver a Yura no era algo que se le antojara, primero debía ordenar su mente. Observó su reloj y exhaló pesado, debía ir sí o sí; no tenía nada planeado, no sabía cómo iba a resultar… y siguió sin saberlo aun cuando localizó a su esposa sentada en una de las mesas que mejor vista tenían.

—No luces feliz —dijo ella sin que intercambiaran un saludo.

—No lo estoy. —Changmin no era alguien fácil, Yura lo sabía, y bajo presión podía volverse bastante pesado—. Estoy trabajando, no tengo tiempo para encuentros de ningún tipo.

—Pero amor, yo no soy “cualquier encuentro” —argumentó Yura con fingida calma, pero era evidente que le había desconcertado y enfadado que, en vez de recibirla con los brazos abiertos, Changmin se comportara así.

Cuando el mesero retornó con el whisky ordenado por Changmin, Yura hizo retirar los platos y pidió una copa de vino para ella. El restaurante se hallaba con varias mesas llenas, sin embargo, por la hora estaba vaciándose y podían hablar con comodidad siempre y cuando ninguno alzara la voz. La atmósfera, obviamente tirante, pesó sobre ellos y no volvieron a cruzar palabras hasta que la copa rebosante de vino estuvo frente a Yura.

—Este es un viaje de trabajo —intentó razonar Changmin, apelando a su lógica. Cualquier decisión que quisiera tomar respecto a su matrimonio, no debía ser ahí mismo. No quería escándalos y mucho menos en un lugar público—. He estado ocupado todo el día y mañana tengo un desayuno importante antes de regresar a Seúl.

—Creo que no entiendes —pronunció Yura, tomando un sorbo de su vino. Buscó su mano por encima de la mesa y la apretó con suavidad. Changmin contempló sus largas uñas nacaradas y el estómago se le encogió, aceptando finalmente que estaba en un aprieto.

—¿Qué no entiendo?

—Tú mismo has dicho que para mañana en la tarde estarás libre, Yah, por lo que bien podrías retrasar tu vuelo de regreso y viajar conmigo después. Solo es un día, no creo que nadie haga escándalo. —Changmin estaba abriendo la boca para contradecirle, cuando Yura bajó la mirada y siguió—: Es que siento que me ocultas algo, tu actitud es distinta.

—Creo que necesitaré otro whisky —murmuró Changmin, aunque su vaso se encontraba intacto. En el mundo de los negocios, debía buscar el modo correcto de expresarse el cien por ciento de las veces, y estaba harto de usar tantos filtros…

—¿Tienes una amante? —le preguntó Yura de pronto y sin rodeos, incluso pestañear. Su mirada no le pareció dolida, sino más bien de desafío—. Si es así, podemos solucionarlo.

La voz de su esposa era tranquila, sin embargo, sus ojos y su lenguaje corporal contaban una historia distinta.

—Actúas —dijo por fin, tomando un trago de whisky. La garganta le ardió y supo repentinamente que había llegado _el_ momento—. Estás furiosa y no es algo que podamos solucionar. No quería ser un hijo de puta… pero parece que lo soy. Y es que Yura, no se trata de tener un amante o no; se trata de que me he enamorado y no creo, no creo —reiteró— que pueda o quiera dejarlo ir.

—¿Dejarlo ir? —repitió la mujer con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera—. ¿Te refieres a un hombre?

Changmin no se dio cuenta de su error hasta que fue señalado. La negación se le quedó atrapada en su garganta, cerrada porque, en fondo, no tenía deseos de seguir con la farsa.

El primer velo de engaño había caído, ¿por qué no continuar hasta arrasar con todo cimiento?

—Sí, estoy enamorado de un hombre —reveló y el alivio que casi sintió por tamaña franqueza (algo a lo que no acostumbraba con Yura), fue eclipsado por la expresión de su esposa. Una de rotundo rechazo. Lo peor fue Yura se levantó de la mesa y fue expresamente a darle una bofetada en la mejilla, la cual le ardió de inmediato.

—No estás traicionándome solo a mí sino también a tus padres y a tus hermanas.

La oración era venenosa y, sin embargo, cierta. En especial, su padre estaría decepcionado y era posible que su nexo nunca volviera a ser lo mismo. Changmin se quitó el aro de matrimonio y lo dejó al lado de su vaso de whisky, obligándose a pensar en frío.

—Siéntate —dijo—, a menos que quieras volver a golpearme.

Apenas acabó de hablar, una segunda cachetada fue asestada contra su mejilla. Movió la mandíbula y se frotó la zona herida antes de mirar a Yura.

—¿Satisfecha? Ahora siéntate.

Yura lo hizo, sus ojos fulminantes y heridos, una combinación fatal.

—No menciones a mí familia —advirtió y observando un punto en blanco detrás de la cabeza femenina, continuó—: Yo no sería el único que saldría mal parado si se enteran del motivo de nuestra separación. Sería tu palabra contra la mía.

Era consciente de estar cayendo igual de bajo que Yura con amenazas implícitas, ¿pero qué le quedaba?

—¿Quién es? —demandó saber Yura con la respiración agitada, las aletas de su nariz ensanchadas cada vez que respiraba.

—No importa, no me perdiste por él. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano.

Hizo un gesto al mesero para pedir la cuenta, pagó dejando una generosa propina y  empezó a ir a la salida, no sin antes recoger el equipaje de Yura.

—Vamos, te llevaré a un hotel, y dejaremos esto en limpio de una buena vez. No quiero volver a retroceder en nada de lo que suceda hoy.

Su esposa seguía respirando como león enjaulado y no fue hasta que se subieron a un taxi para dirigirse a un hotel de la zona, que al fin dejó de lucir como si fuera a lanzarse para abofetearlo hasta que se le cayera la mano. El camino, papeleo en el hotel y demás, transcurrió en una atmósfera hostil en donde el aire se podía cortar con una navaja. 

Cuando entraron a una suite junior bastante cómoda, dejó la maleta en la cama, y tomó aire.

—No te preocupes por el dinero, podemos llegar a un arreglo.

—Changmin, esto es más que dinero.

La mano de Yura, como si fuera una tenaza, sujetó su brazo y Changmin tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltarse a la fuerza. Había tolerado dos bofetadas que sabía que se merecía (una traición seguía siéndolo sin interesar su trasfondo), pero debía poner el pare.

—Dinero es el único tema sobre el cual llegaremos a un acuerdo —dijo en tono modulado. Agarró el codo de Yura, consiguió que lo liberara y se apartó—. Tú y yo no tenemos futuro, es más, nunca lo tuvimos, ¿no comprendes? Es mejor dejar de engañarnos ahora que después. Para los demás, nuestra causa de divorcio será diferencias irreconciliables y…

Changmin calló, reparando en que las mejillas de Yura estaban húmedas y un poco de su maquillaje se había corrido. Las lágrimas de la mujer con la que había compartido un compromiso por años no le conmovieron al punto de dudar de su resolución, sin embargo, sí reavivaron su culpabilidad. Estaba estudiando cómo reaccionar cuando su teléfono vibró en su pantalón y en un acto instintivo, lo sacó para ver quién era.

El nombre de Yunho apareció, y antes de poder rechazar o contestar la llamada, Yura se había adelantado para quitárselo y en dos parpadeos, el teléfono fue estampado contra una de las paredes.

—Era él, ¿cierto? El maldito que…

—Kyuhyun se comunicará con tu abogado, aunque te aseguro que la pensión que te recibirás será más que suficiente. Y ahora tú y yo, no tenemos nada más que hablar —pronunció tajante y después de recoger el teléfono cuya pantalla estaba rajada, salió del lugar.

Cuando alcanzó la calle, respiró profundo y dejó que el viento que corría por el boulevard golpeara su rostro. Se sentía más ligero y por un segundo creyó que podía flotar en el aire. Comprobó que su teléfono aún estuviera funcional y marcó a Yunho.

—¿Changmin-ah?

—Voy para allá —dijo parco, presintiendo que si hablaba de más, su voz se cortaría.

—¿Estás bien?, ¿pasó algo? —El dejo de preocupación, evidente a través de la línea, fue como una caricia suave.

—Sí, estoy bien y pasó de todo. Hoy sí necesito una botella de algo fuerte. No tardo —se despidió antes de colgar y parar un taxi.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de su boca, un gesto extraño que estaba lejos de ser de felicidad. No recordaba haber sentido aquella combinación de sentimientos, estaba invadido por una sensación de libertad, pero otra parte de sí se sabía miserable.

—Mierda —susurró y se masajeó las sienes.

Un cambio en su status civil no involucraba a Yunho, quien no cancelaría su boda, y por si fuera poco, parecía que terminaría su relación. Apretó sus labios con furia, furia que simplemente disfrazaba su miedo, y cuando el taxista le anunció que habían llegado al Palace, pagó y bajó del vehículo como si sus pies pesaran.

—Me estás preocupando, Minie. ¿Cómo que te ha pasado “de todo”? —fue el saludo de Yunho al llegar a la suite.

Changmin había tenido la intención de contarle cada pormenor, pero lo que hizo en vez de eso fue rodearlo con sus brazos y aspirar profundamente. El aroma de Yunho, de su aftershave, su cabello húmedo que confirmaba que acababa de salir de la ducha, la presencia de su cuerpo definido, todo fue como un bálsamo curativo a su desánimo.

Sin responder, introdujo sus manos debajo de las pijamas de Yunho y pasó sus uñas por la piel tersa de su espalda. Lo empujó hacia la cama y le bajó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior.  Aún sin decir nada, fue por lubricante y ante los ojos contemplativos de Yunho, se desvistió.

—Ponte en cuatro —murmuró, dándose tirones para lograr una erección y poniéndose el preservativo.

Su cerebro se había vuelto argamasa, impenetrable a cualquier cosa ajena a su amante. Yunho, comprensivo, se dejó llevar por él, limitándose a echarse de espaldas, sin obedecer su petición; tocándolo y relajándose lo suficiente al punto que cuando Changmin lo penetró, fue sin resistencia de su parte.

No era hacer el amor por hacerlo, no era solo por placer. Era un acto de esperanza y miedo, con sabor a emancipación y a dudas. Al finalizar, Changmin quedó encima de Yunho, este haciéndole mimos en el cabello y sin quejarse de su peso o que todavía estuviera dentro de él.

—Changdolie, háblame.

—Me divorciaré —informó sin rodeos.

—Oh. ¿Es por eso que no tienes tu alianza? —Changmin se retiró con cuidado y quedó echado al lado de Yunho. Era verdad, había dejado olvidado el anillo en la mesa—. Alguien del staff del hotel lo trajo —explicó Yunho—. Te reconocieron y… bueno. Entiendo si no quieres contarme, pero no olvides que estoy aquí.

Changmin cerró los ojos y exhaló. Sí, estaba ahí, por supuesto que lo estaba. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más? Esa incertidumbre lo mataba.

—¿Pediste algo de beber? —preguntó.

—Vino.

—Eso no es fuerte.

—No necesitas algo fuerte para perder la razón si estás conmigo —respondió Yunho. Había cierto aire de niño en la fisonomía de Changmin que lo volvía loco… y ese niño se notaba más perdido que nunca. Se apoyó en el codo y dejó besos diminutos en su mejilla y mentón, deteniéndose al reparar en que formaba una mueca—. Es en serio, estoy aquí. Habla, dime algo, lo que sea.

Yunho no estaba preparado para enfrentar la tristeza que de pronto se traslució en los grandes ojos de Changmin.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Miedo —fue la sencilla respuesta que obtuvo.

—¿Miedo a qué?

—Hoy acepté que no necesito a Yura, que en realidad nunca la necesité… La farsa se ha derrumbado y es raro, porque entre todos los escombros, lo único que ha permanecido en pie eres tú. Te amo, Jung Yunho y me eres más necesario de lo que había creído posible.

Yunho se encontró conmovido y asombrado de la apertura emocional de Changmin; era obvio que estaba remecido por lo sucedido a un nivel que tal vez incluso él mismo no esperaba. Lo acunó entre sus brazos y le volvió a decir que estaba ahí.

—Yo también te necesito —añadió sin meditarlo, y apenas lo dijo, supo que era verdad.

Quería a Ellisa, aunque jamás la había amado con una pasión enloquecedora, y aunque podía decirse que era cercano a su familia, desde su mudanza a Seúl, sus relaciones no volvieron a ser las mismas. Sin buscarlo, Changmin se había convertido en tiempo récord en uno de sus pilares emocionales. Era su primer verdadero amor… Pero nada de eso era relevante, aceptó con el corazón encogido. Apartó un mechón de cabello que caía en la frente de Changmin y suspiró. Porque, sin que fuera relevante lo que sintiera, dudaba tener la fortaleza para dar un paso atrás en su boda con Ellisa.


	12. Capitulo XI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, sip, ¡este es el final! Pero como fuimos conscientes de que dejaba con ganas de más (?), escribimos dos extras que subiré dentro de poquito aquí mismo, promesa.
> 
> Desde el inicio apuntamos a que la historia no fuera un melodrama o se extendiera demasiado, y aunque se nos salió de las manos (más de 50k, jo), se darán cuenta que no nos salimos de esa línea. Gracias por haber leído, y con suerte, les hicimos pasar un buen rato. :)

**Capítulo XI.**

Changmin despertó con una leve resaca e incrédulo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sabía que todavía podía arrepentirse y pedirle a Yura que le diera una oportunidad, que mientras no firmaran ningún papel, tenía la posibilidad de continuar con su pantomima de esposo atento ante los ojos de la sociedad… Podía, sí, ¿pero realmente quería? Esa era otra historia.

Se frotó las sienes punzantes y odiando el sabor desagradable en su boca, se levantó para cepillarse los dientes. Yunho seguía dormido, su desnudez a su vista y tacto, y cambiando los planes que tenían para esa mañana (la última que pasarían en Japón), llamó a recepción y canceló el desayuno de cortesía. Se dio una ducha rápida y después revisó en su teléfono la serie de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de su aún esposa. No contestó ninguno y apagó el dispositivo antes de despertar a Yunho y decirle que se alistara para salir.

En los negocios les había ido tan bien como esperaban y en acuerdo mutuo, habían separado esa mañana para pasarla ellos solos, sin asistir a más eventos con personas aburridas y de renombre. Su avión saldría esa tarde, por lo que las horas que disponían estaban contadas.

—¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial? —quiso saber Yunho cuando salió de la ducha, secándose el cabello y rodeado de vapor.

—No —negó Changmin, ya vestido y dándole un vistazo nada sutil—, solo quiero… ya sabes, una comida tranquila, deliciosa y abundante.

—Minie, es estúpido preguntar, ¿pero estás bien?

—Es un divorcio, no el fin del mundo. La gente se divorcia todos los días —minimizó el asunto, aunque no había que ser un genio para saber que el asunto lo tenía decaído, ¿y quién podría culparlo? Estaría por dar un cambio definitivo.

 

Ataviados con pantalones de algodón en tonos claros, camisas de manta y sandalias, no pasaban desapercibidos. Eran obvios turistas que recorrían los jardines y plazuelas que rodeaban el Palace Hotel. Changmin bostezaba de vez en cuando, sintiendo que el peso del que creyó haber sido liberado horas atrás, volvía poco a poco a tensar sus hombros y espalda.

—¿Me vería muy mal si desayuno con una cerveza? —murmuró, analizando el frontis de unos los restaurante frente a ellos donde la publicidad de una cerveza fría sobresalía. El lugar era una cafetería diferente a lo que habían planeado, en vez de ser un sitio pequeño e íntimo, era popular y con bastantes comensales.

Yunho sonrió. —Creo que si no llegas a embriagarte, estamos bien —le dijo, dándole una palmada en el hombro para ingresar.

Se sentaron uno frente a otro al lado de la ventana y cuando el mesero se acercó con el menú, ordenaron el desayuno del día con un par de platillos extras y una cerveza de malta.

—Necesitaré quedarme en el apartamento, no me apetece recoger mis cosas —comentó, sin quejarse de que Yunho estuviera robándole bolas de arroz de su plato.

Si bien lo que había dicho parecía en tono informativo, ambos sabían que en realidad estaba pidiéndole consentimiento, ya que era un espacio que pagaban entre los dos y únicamente destinado a sus encuentros.

—Claro, Changminie, como quieras —expresó Yunho con tranquilidad.

Changmin asintió, preguntándose una vez más cómo así su vida había dado un vuelco tan drástico en cuestión de horas. Siempre había pensado que su matrimonio duraría lo que debería, y que él no sería quien propusiera el divorcio, y sin embargo, ahí estaba dando el primer paso definitivo… Sin buscarlo, pensó en sus padres y una de las comisuras de sus labios se elevó, formando una sonrisa agria. Yura jamás había sido acogida con cariño en su casa, su personalidad un poco vanidosa y superficial chocando con la de sus padres, ambos profesores y personas cultas. Pero tampoco se engañaba creyendo que la noticia de su divorcio sería recibida con bombos y platillos.

Un fracaso era un fracaso.

—¿Se te fue el apetito? —inquirió Yunho, notando que había dejado de comer.

—No —contestó y elevó su vaso con cerveza, brindando en el aire—. Por nuevos rumbos —dijo con voz grave. Yunho no supo si corresponder su gesto y Changmin le sonrió, dándole un puntapié sin fuerza por debajo de la mesa—. Seúl nos espera.

 

Al aterrizar en el aeropuerto Icheon, el vacío en el estómago de Changmin se hizo insoportable. Notó la mirada de Yunho y al girarse a verlo, el contacto visual de unos cuantos segundos, tuvo un inesperado efecto de anestesia… aunque duró poco. No sería tonto, no caería tan bajo como para intentar consolarse con un trillado “todo estará bien”, porque no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Pasaron por migración haciendo comentarios torpes del simposium, y al llegar al área en el que debían separarse, la presencia de Ellisa le pareció irreal.

—¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? —preguntó ella, luego compartir un abrazo corto con Yunho y dirigirle a Changmin una inclinación de cabeza.

Mientras Yunho se encargaba de responderle a su novia, Changmin se limitó a quedar callado y apurar el paso. Lo que faltaba para la boda de Yunho podía contarse con los dedos de las manos, y este había dejado en claro que no quería continuar siendo infiel. El tema no había sido tocado de nuevo, por lo que era obvio lo que sucedería.

Al llegar a la salida, se despidió con una venia pronunciada y abordó el primer taxi disponible sin dirigir ni un vistazo hacia atrás. Contaba con dos días libres por delante, los suficientes para embriagarse, deprimirse y ponerse los pantalones para seguir con su vida, pensó.

Dejó su equipaje en el departamento y fue hacia una tienda cercana. De regresó al edificio, sintió que su teléfono vibraba y no contestó al comprobar en el identificador que era Yunho. Consciente de que debía ser práctico, se dio una ducha y después de servirse un poco de alcohol y hielo, su primer movimiento fue llamar a su abogado y comunicarle sus noticias.

—¿Te vas a divorciar? —gritó Kyuhyun contra su oído—. ¿¡Qué!?

Changmin suspiró. Que su mejor amigo también fuera su abogado era una decisión de la que no se arrepentiría porque Kyuhyun (así como enamoradizo) era despiadado en su profesión, pero en situaciones así…

Se apretó el puente de la nariz y tomó un sorbo de su vaso. Le explicó en rasgos generales lo sucedido en Japón y fue claro en que no ahondaría en detalles.

—Me has agarrado de sorpresa, es lo único que puedo decirte —manifestó Kyuhyun—. ¿Dónde estás ahora mismo? ¿Quieres que vaya a hacerte compañía? Puedo llevarte un pequeño arsenal de botellas para que ahogues tus penas.

Sabiendo en que en esos momentos Yunho estaba con su prometida, seguro cenando en un lugar elegante, siendo encantador y representando el papel de perfecto novio, el contenido de su estómago se le revolvió.

—No, hoy no. Quiero estar solo —contestó.

—Muy bien, Changmin-ah. Ahora como tu abogado, ¿quieres que empiece a hacer los trámites de una vez?

—Sí —dijo Changmin y bebió otro sorbo, esta vez acabándose lo que se había servido—. Me gustaría que el proceso no fuera problemático, Kyu, que se quede con la casa y el auto que le compré, y si quiere dinero extra, dáselo. Supongo que es lo menos que se merece.

Kyuhyun le aseguró que él se encargaría y Changmin le obligó a prometer que no le hablaría más de asuntos legales, que se lo dejaba en sus manos. No existía un acuerdo prenupcial, sin embargo, tampoco había sido un tonto como para desproteger su patrimonio en caso de un inminente divorcio. La que pronto se convertiría en su exesposa recibiría una manutención más que razonable y cuantiosa, pero no mermaría lo que él con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido.

Luego de un par de minutos más charla, colgó y fue por más hielo.

 

 

Yunho se quedó contemplando la pantalla de su teléfono, frustrado de haber sido enviado al buzón de voz. Consideró la opción de insistir, cuestionándose qué hacer. Era evidente que su amante no se encontraba en la mejor posición y también era evidente que el recibimiento de Ellisa en el aeropuerto no era algo que le había sentado bien… ni a Changmin ni a él.

—Estás callado, cariño —le comentó Ellisa.

—Es el cansancio —replicó, guardando su teléfono y concluyendo que lo mejor era darle espacio a Changmin. Recién entonces se fijó la ruta que habían tomado y alzó las cejas—. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

—A mi departamento. Te dije que había cocinado para ti, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

—Oh… Sí, verdad…

No había estado prestando atención. Miró de reojo el perfil esculpido de Ellisa y dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones; era fácil suponer que su novia esperaba que pasase la noche con ella.

La comida fue calentada y entre los dos sirvieron los platos, que aunque sencillos, lucían apetitosos.

—De aquí a unos días, estaremos casados, ¿es difícil de creer, verdad? —planteó Ellisa con una sonrisa mientras Yunho descorchaba una botella de vino rosé y lo vertía en dos copas. Hubo un asentimiento y luego, silencio—. ¿Estás un poco extraño o son imaginaciones mías? —preguntó enseguida.

—No sucede nada —dijo elusivo, sentándose y poniendo una servilleta en su regazo—. Comamos, muero de hambre —añadió con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Es el cansancio?

Sin querer, Yunho se puso a la defensiva, interpretando esa persistencia como un “tengamos sexo esta noche” que lo crispó.

—Cansado es poco, creo que voy a desmayarme.

—¿Tanto así? —volvió a preguntarle Ellisa. Sus manos agarraban con delicadeza los palillos, el anillo de compromiso en su dedo como prueba imbatible de su próximo enlazamiento, y Yunho apretó los ojos un instante.

—Sí, es que han sido reuniones largas y pesadas.

Para no contradecir su declaración previa, se obligó a comer aun sin hambre, pero lo que sí no consiguió fue ser evasivo en la charla, rozando en ocasiones lo taciturno.

Una vez que terminó de comer, intentó excusarse, alegando que tenía jaqueca y que necesitaba una siesta. Sin embargo, su novia fue más rápida que él, llevándolo de la mano hacia la sala y regresando ni pasado un minuto con un vaso de agua y un par de pastillas.

—Prometo que te dejarán como nuevo —le dijo y Yunho no tuvo más remedio que tomarlas.

No lograba entender del todo qué era lo que había ocurrido en Japón para sentirse así. La sola presencia de Ellisa muy cerca de él le causaba cierta incomodidad, como si… estuviera cometiendo _traición_. Y no traición hacia Changmin sino a sí mismo. Su cabeza en verdad estaba hecha un lío y el siguiente cuarto de hora, con Ellisa sin parar de hablar sobre su trabajo y los últimos detalles de la ceremonia, la jaqueca que había fingido previamente, se volvió realidad.

—Estás desconectado, y ha sido así desde que llegaste —presionó Ellisa una vez, su actitud un tanto rígida—. ¿Ocurrió algo en Tokio?

—No, no —negó de nuevo—. Solo es estrés y cansancio.

—¿En serio? —Yunho asintió—. Lo del cansancio se puede solucionar con unas cuantas noches de sueño profundo, y lo del estrés…

Ellisa se acercó a besarlo, acunando su mejilla y pegando su talle a su costado. Era un beso que le recordó la mayoría que había compartido con ella, tranquilos, sin rastros de agresividad… ¿aburridos? Su conocida fragancia llegó a su nariz en simultáneo a que una mano femenina se introdujera en el espacio entre su camisa y su pantalón. Yunho, sabiendo cómo debía comportarse, se obligó a relajarse, sin embargo, su mirada se posó directamente en aquella mano y Ellisa la retiró de inmediato, sonrojada

—Lo siento —dijo apresurada.

—¿Qué pasa?

Su novia se levantó del sillón, confundida.

—¿A mí? Es obvio que a quien le pasa algo no es a mí. Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que vi en tus ojos cuando viste que te estaba tocando. Me has hecho sentir avergonzada, Yunho.

—Lo… lo siento —se disculpó, aunque su expresión se había vuelto un muro imposible de leer. ¿Qué debía lamentar? No tenía ni idea.

Algo se había terminado de romper y maldijo el no tener cigarrillos con él.

 

Lo único que había hecho Yunho antes marcharse fue tomar un sobretodo para abrigarse y comprobar que su billetera estuviese en su bolsillo, sin más planes que dar una vuelta a la manzana y tal vez fumarse una cajetilla de cigarrillos en algún bar cercano. Así que no supo bien cómo acabó llamando un taxi y dirigiéndose a Mapo-Gu. Su mente había estado en blanco… Es más, seguía así.

—¿Minie?

No había que ser muy listo para anticipar que el estado de Changmin no era óptimo por lo de su divorcio, pero tampoco esperaba encontrarlo con una botella en la mano y los ojos desenfocados. Se hallaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, su camisa desabotonada y a media luz.

—¡Tú! —lo acusó con ira en su voz al percatarse de su presencia.

—¿Yo…? —repitió, quitándose el abrigo cuando Changmin, en vez de continuar con lo que quería decir, bebió un trago de su botella casi vacía de alcohol.

—Tú, maldito, tú arruinaste mi vida.

Yunho arrugó la frente con asombro, y se acercó a Changmin. Lo había visto ebrio, no obstante, las circunstancias eran distintas. Olvidándose de su propio drama personal, inhaló profundo y resacando a relucir su paciencia, se puso de cuclillas frente a Changmin y con gentileza, le quitó la botella para depositarla en la mesa de centro.

—¿Por qué dices que arruiné tu vida, Changdolie?

—Yo estaba b-bien. No era feliz pero estaba bien, ¿entiendes?, y apareciste y me jodiste el balance… porque, porque me enamoré y es una mierda…

La forma en la que Changmin evadió mirarlo le hizo entender qué tan mal estaba: su carácter fuerte y su actitud retadora, ahora desvanecidos, eran una prueba de cuán fuertes eran sus sentimientos, y a Yunho se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—No quiero llorar —afirmó Changmin, aplastando su espalda contra el sillón y limpiándose los ojos con brusquedad.

Detuvo a Changmin y suspiró cuando su mano fue apartada con brusquedad.

Sintiendo que las piernas se le adormecían, se incorporó, buscó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Necesitaba que ese golpe de nicotina lo despejara; pero el mentol, lejos de sentirse refrescante, le quemó y antes de dar una segunda calada, Changmin le arrebató el cigarrillo de los dedos para darle un fuerte jalón. Yunho lo vio botar el humo con tal fuerza que una línea fina de humo dividió el aire, dividió la penumbra del claro oscuro… y repentinamente, entendió.

Habían llegado al punto en que todo era blanco o negro. Las medias tintas ya no eran aceptables.

—Changmin, ¿no te has dado cuenta que es al revés? O al menos para mí lo es.

Changmin, ocupado en buscar si había más alcohol, volvió a verle. Su ceja estaba arqueada, evidentemente confundido.

—No me había sentido como “yo mismo” hasta que te conocí. Siempre pensé que tenía en mi poder el controlarlo todo, que podía compaginar mis visitas al sauna con una relación perfecta ante la sociedad… y lo estuve logrando por bastante tiempo. El único problema era que me sentía vacío, seco; solo me movía para alcanzar metas prestablecidas. Entonces llegaste tú y me diste sentido. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace poco? Me preguntaste a dónde quisiera ir si fuera libre. —Sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, Yunho continuó—: No sé a dónde quisieras ir tú, Changminie.

—No quiero jugar a esto —murmuró Changmin, cansado, borracho, triste. Apagó el cigarrillo que no estaba ni a la mitad e intentó levantarse, pero Yunho se lo impidió.

—Vamos, respóndeme.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

Yunho, todavía sosteniéndolo, miró los labios de Changmin, luego su nariz y finalmente sus ojos, que eran insondables como el mar, demasiado ebrio como para reflexionar a cabalidad.

—Porque podríamos ir.

—¿Antes o después de tu boda?  —Changmin no se mordió la lengua y Yunho pensó que debía detenerse, que tenía que meditarlo con la cabeza y no con el corazón, que después se arrepentiría… «Es falso, no me arrepentiré», se contradijo y tomó aire, agarrando las manos de Changmin y apretándolas con las suyas.

—¿Y si no me caso?

—¿Estás preguntándomelo?

—Estoy… Te lo estoy proponiendo.

—¿Estás proponiéndome no casarte?  —inquirió y Yunho asintió—. No juegues —reiteró—, sería muy doloroso.

—No me conoces por bromista. ¿Qué ocurriría si no me caso?

El talante de Changmin se relajó, y sus ojos, aún rojos, comenzaron a cobrar un brillo distinto al del provocado por la borrachera.

—Yo me voy a divorciar, no habría impedimento para estar juntos.

Aquello no era cierto en su totalidad, reflexionó Yunho. Ambos habían construido una vida en esa ciudad y la verdad, el país no era lo suficientemente grande como para iniciar de cero… Iniciar de cero con Changmin. La idea implicaba algo grande y maravilloso, algo nuevo y que sabía que sería complicado. Pero quería intentarlo. «En serio quiero», se dijo y fue como si el nudo en su garganta desapareciera y pudiera respirar y hablar con serenidad.

Yunho tomó la mano de Changmin, que se había vuelto a recostar contra el respaldar del sillón, y dejó un beso sobre el dorso de esta.

—¿Y si nos vamos?

—¿A dónde?

—Adonde sea, lejos, donde nadie nos juzgue si queremos agarrarnos de la mano en público. Donde no tenga el peso de mi familia y… Changmin, podríamos empezar de nuevo, en otro lugar, dejarlo todo.

Changmin sonrió e hizo que se sentara a su lado, apegándose a él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Se encontraba somnoliento, en un cambio de actitud de ciento ochenta grados, como si el alcohol en un instante le hubiese entumecido las neuronas.

—Te sonará raro —dijo cuando Yunho creyó que había caído dormido—, pero siempre quise tener un bar… No para, ya sabes, volverme alcohólico, pero sí para escuchar historias… estar en un ambiente libre… mío…

Después de la última palabra, sí quedó dormido. Yunho quedó quieto durante largos, eternos minutos y solo cuando sintió su camisa humedecida por el hilillo de saliva que Changmin dejaba escapar de sus labios entreabiertos, se levantó y lo cargó hacia la habitación. Allí lo desnudó hasta dejarlo en ropa interior y lo acomodó, cubriéndolo para que no se resfriase. Previendo una resaca desagradable, puso a su disposición una jarra de agua y una píldora, y salió del edificio.

Hacía mucho frío, típico de esos meses, y caminó hasta encontrar un taxi que lo llevó de vuelta al departamento de Ellisa. No había estado hablando de la boca para afuera y no importaba que el Changmin que había estado de acuerdo en escaparse con él no estuviera en sus cinco sentidos, él haría lo que sentía que debía hacer.

No sería fácil, en lo mínimo, sin embargo, se había dado cuenta que no tenía otro camino.

Al fin se había armado de valor.

 

Ellisa aguardaba a que regresara, era irrefutable por cómo estaba sentada con la espalda recta en una de las sillas del comedor. Lo único que tenía delante de ella era un vaso de agua y unos folios que, supuso, eran de su trabajo.

—Demoraste menos de lo que pensé.

—¿Hubieras esperado por mí hasta la madrugada? —preguntó Yunho, sentándose y sin molestarse en quitarse el abrigo, y algo que no solía hacer frente a ella, encendió un cigarrillo.

Ellisa frunció la nariz y diligente, fue por un cenicero que puso a su alcance.

—No sé cuál es tu problema, pero creo que podremos solucionarlo si es que me lo cuentas.

—¿Podemos? —repitió sin buscarlo, fijando la vista en la ceniza que se formaba en la punta de su cigarrillo.

Las sensaciones eran diferentes a cuando le había pedido a Ellisa que se casara con él, aunque igual de complicadas. Esa ocasión sintió que estaba firmando su condena a muerte, y ahora sentía que lucharía por su vida; era antagónico. Exhaló el humo por la nariz y dejó el pitillo en el cenicero.

—No te amo.

Lanzó las tres palabras a la atmósfera como si en ellas no se resumiera la desgracia a la que iba a lanzar a Ellisa. Movió la cabeza con suavidad y levantó una de sus manos, como pidiendo la palabra… a pesar de que no era necesario hacerlo. La mujer frente a él estaba muda y lívida, y Yunho supo que estaba haciendo justamente lo que siempre luchaba por no hacer: lastimar a alguien.

—No hay nada en ti que no sea digno de amar. Me refiero a eso. El problema soy yo, Ellisa, parece que no tengo la capacidad de entregarme a alguien. Lo intenté pero lo he meditado, y creo que te haré muy infeliz.

Calló a la espera, luchando contra un renovado rechazo hacia sí mismo por sus mentiras tan descaradas.

—Tú… tú…

Yunho siguió callado, sin decir nada del temblor visible en los labios de Ellisa. Nunca a lo largo de su relación la había visto así, no solo muda sino con los puños apretados y sus ojos fulgurantes, húmedos por las lágrimas contenidas, furiosos y a la vez gritando sorpresa.

—Lo siento, Elli.

—Cómo te atreves a… a venir con esto, justo ahora, ¡a días de nuestra boda!

—Mejor ahora que de aquí a unos años de vivir un matrimonio mediocre y lleno de aprecio, pero no amor. Repito, creo que mereces que...

—¡Cállate!

La orden retumbó en las paredes y Ellisa lució asustada de su propio grito, sin embargo, mantuvo su postura, sin ceder o disculparse. Ella no gritaba nunca, no perdía la compostura por más que las circunstancias no le fueran favorables o estuviese disgustada. Y a Yunho, por más que sabía que no tenía derecho, no le gustó esta faceta recién descubierta de su prometida.

Con el rostro más blanco que un papel, Ellisa se mordió el labio y apartó unos cuantos mechones de cabello que le caían en la frente.

—Iremos paso a paso. Primero me dirás cómo has llegado a la conclusión de que… no me amas. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Una vez más, Yunho se encontró ante la encrucijada de decir la verdad u optar por un discurso que paliara el dolor que le causaba a Ellisa.

—Supongo que desde hace mucho. Te quiero, eres una mujer maravillosa y es probable que no vuelva a tener la fortuna de toparme con alguien como tú, así de bella por fuera y por dentro. Pero yo no…

—Vas a seguir con tu justificación adornada y barata de “no eres tú, soy yo”, ¿eh?

—No es justificación. Es la verdad, y lo único que lamento es que dejé que llegáramos a estas alturas. Lo siento —repitió—, asumo toda la culpa.

Apagó el cigarrillo consumido y encendió otro, sorbiendo la nicotina con vigor y preguntándose vagamente si Changmin estaría todavía privado debido al alcohol… y que un rayo lo partiera si no sabía cuánto lo amaba. Ahí mismo lo reafirmaba con creces, atreviéndose a dirigirle un pensamiento justo en ese instante en el que su proyecto de vida (que había construido con esfuerzo los últimos años), se encontraba derrumbándose frente a él. Un colapso que había provocado con sus propias manos.

—Vas a humillarme públicamente, Yunho. ¿Cómo puedes decirme que es mejor ahora que después?

Yunho ahora sí posó su mirada en el tembloroso labio inferior de Ellisa, y supo qué tan fuera de su alcance estaba el casarse, alargando un teatro donde su personaje era falso y rastrero. Las primeras lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Ellisa y contuvo el impulso de ir a su encuentro. Un abrazo no repararía la situación, es más, nada podría hacerlo.

Ya era demasiado tarde, la decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás.

—No hagas eso, por favor.

—¿Qué?, ¿que no debo hacer? —La voz de ella tomó un tono más allá de dolido. Era incredulidad, era… Yunho comprendió que era decepción, un hondo e intenso desengaño.

Ellisa no lloraba por él o por perderlo, lloraba por ella misma, y supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando una risa suave y cargada de ironía se apoderó de quien había sido su prometida.

—Le doy mil vueltas y soy incapaz de creer que he sido tan ciega. ¿Es que tan buen actor eres?, porque podría haber jurado que me amabas. —Soltó otra risita amarga, plagada de desilusión—. ¿Fue un espejismo? ¿Cómo ponerlo…? Siento como si un avión se hubiera estrellado y no se encontrara la caja negra, ¿entiendes? Me dejas y solo ofreces un patético “no te quiero” del que no me habías dado señales. Lo peor es que los siguientes días tendré gente volando de varias partes del mundo para asistir a una boda que no se realizará…

—¿Eso es lo peor?

Yunho miró a Ellisa directo en los ojos y se quedó de una pieza al escuchar lo siguiente:

—Qué poco hombre habías resultado, Jung Yunho.

Las pupilas del mencionado se dilataron por la ofensa, no hubiera esperado una acusación así de Ellisa en esta existencia ni en la siguiente. Además, reconocía que ese era el insulto más agudo y lacerante que había recibido jamás.

—Asumiré la responsabilidad y mandaré las disculpas correspondientes a los invitados y a tu familia. Si lo deseas, también cancelaré los servicios contratados —dijo quedo, guardándose su cajetilla casi vacía y su mechero en el bolsillo del abrigo.

—Yo lo haré —afirmó Ellisa, incorporándose. Se limpió los rastros de lágrimas, y se acomodó el cabello e inexistentes arrugas en la ropa—. Me encargaré de todo, ¿me oyes?, pero no quiero volverte a ver. Fingiré que fuiste un sueño. Uno agradable aunque horriblemente decepcionante al despertar. Ahora márchate.

 

Lo primero que hizo Changmin al despertar fue estirar la mano y gruñir por lo bajo al verificar que estaba a solas. Lo segundo fue apretar los párpados y desear seguir durmiendo. Sus sienes lo atacaban con inmisericordia y su boca estaba tan pastosa que era como si hubiese engullido arena. Era su segunda mañana con resaca. Soportó inmóvil unos cuantos minutos antes de que la sed pudiera más, obligándolo a salir de la capazón de mantas y sábanas en la que estaba recluido.

La jarra en el velador fue la visión más agradable que pudo haberle dado la bienvenida. Bebió dos vasos de agua y tragó las pastillas. Aquello solo podía hacer obra de Yunho.

Al levantarse, un flash invadió su mente, haciéndole recordar lo que habían hablado la noche anterior. Ignorando el embarazo por haberse mostrado así vulnerable, se concentró en lo que Yunho había dicho: irse lejos. A decir verdad, él sentía que no tenía motivos que lo refrenaran. Podría visitar a su familia de vez en cuando y… «¿Y qué estás pensando?», se recriminó. Había sido una charla sin sentido, utópica. No sabía a ciencia cierta si Yunho sería capaz de abandonarlo todo.

Se puso una bata y fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes y lavarse las manos y rostro. Pasaban de las nueve de la mañana y debía ordenar comida y averiguar dónde estaba metido Yunho, sin contar el informe al presidente sobre los resultados del simposio.

Encontrar a Yunho fue lo más sencillo, ya que estaba en la sala rodeado de papeles, su laptop prendida y un cenicero colmado de colillas.

—Hey —saludó incómodo.

—Buenos días —devolvió Yunho el saludo con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes hambre? He pedido un par de pizzas.

—Agua, aspirinas y pizza, ¿no te cansas de ser perfecto? —preguntó en un tono que sonaba más a insulto que a halago.

—De nada, Changmin-ah —contestó Yunho sin más, sus dedos volviendo a golpear apasionadamente las teclas.

Changmin llevó los dedos a sus sienes y las frotó en dirección de las agujas del reloj, bufó leve y se recostó en el sillón. Tomó el control del sistema de sonido, dejó que el primer disco se reprodujera y cerró los ojos. No era nada memorable, pero los bajos del piano le recordaban la incertidumbre que vivía y apagó abruptamente la música.

—Ruido —masculló.

El timbre sonó y Yunho se levantó, billetera en mano, y segundos después regresó con las dos cajas de pizza. De la cocina trajo dos platos más dos vasos con jugo de naranja.

—Pepperoni y champiñones, tu favorita.

—Actúas tan normal —dijo Changmin luego de beber un trago de jugo y aceptar un pedazo de pizza.

—¿A qué llamas “normal”?

—A esto. Pizza, aspirinas y actuar como si nada justo cuando ocurre todo.

Yunho le dio una mordida a su pizza y masticó con tranquilidad, sin apresurarse en contestarle.

—Exacto, todo ocurre, y es por eso que ya empecé con el informe para el presidente. Intento hacer que te sientas bien porque necesito hablar contigo de algo serio, en especial definir lo de irnos. —Los ojos de Changmin se abrieron de par en par y los latidos en su pecho se aceleraron—. Yo no hablo por hablar, Changdol-ah, a estas alturas deberías saberlo.

La mandíbula de Changmin se puso rígida y se tuvo que obligar a seguir masticando la comida que tenía en la boca.

—Tampoco puedes esperar a que te tome en serio así por así —reclamó y tomó otro sorbo de líquido. Después de dejar el vaso en la mesa, hizo un mohín y suspiró—. Ayer estaba ebrio, bastante ebrio de hecho, y tu proposición fue… continúa siendo inesperada. Tienes una novia a la cual responder.

—La tenía —aclaró Yunho y ante las cejas enarcadas de Changmin, fue ahora él quien suspiró—. Ayer fui sincero en lo posible con Ellisa, le dije que no nos casaríamos.

Ante semejante noticia inesperada, uno de los brazos de Changmin cayó y al no saber qué decir, quedó mudo y en espera a que Yunho prosiguiera. Como tal cosa no pasó, se acomodó en el asiento y barajó la idea de ir por una de las cervezas que estaba en la nevera, ¿acaso no aconsejaban que ese era el mejor método para acabar con la resaca?

—¿Cómo se lo tomó? —quiso saber.

—Nada bien, como era de esperarse. —Yunho intentó sonreír y se limitó a encoger un hombro—. Prefiero no entrar en pormenores. Lo importante es que los dos estamos técnicamente libres de nuestros respectivos compromisos y, vamos, no somos dos niños que planean huir de sus padres para hacer una travesura.

—¿No?

—No. Somos dos hombres que saben lo que quieren y cuentan con los recursos para obtenerlo —afirmó y recién entonces titubeó—: Porque ambos queremos lo mismo, ¿no?

—Quiero entenderte bien. Te repito, ayer estaba ebrio.

A pesar de lo dicho, Changmin tenía un asomo de sonrisa en la comisura de los labios y se aproximó a Yunho. No tomó su mano ni lo besó, sin embargo, la simple cercanía bastaba para hacer que el ambiente de intimidad creciera.

—Te planteo marcharnos del país —respondió Yunho—. Viajar por el mundo y una vez que decidamos asentarnos, hacerlo en algún sitio que elijamos, una gran ciudad o un pueblito pintoresco, como sea. Tal vez abrir el bar que me comentaste ayer y arreglárnosla para hacernos felices. Te propongo iniciar una vida juntos y lejos de aquí.

Cada oración pronunciada por Yunho era como si se revelara la verdad del universo ante sus ojos, y Changmin lo escuchaba fascinado. Asentía involuntariamente y su temor inicial empezó a disiparse. Se estiró para coger una rodaja de pizza y la mordió sin dejar de prestarle atención, su apetito había regresado.

—Me siento como un crío —confesó.

—No, los críos no pueden tomar este tipo de decisiones —refutó Yunho, acortando la distancia y dejando un beso breve en sus labios—. Lo que haremos no es un asunto menor, debes asimilarlo como lo que es…

—Un jodido cambio en dirección no solo opuesta sino en vertical —interrumpió Changmin y asintió—. Ya lo dijiste tú, no soy un crío. Y sí quiero hacerlo —respondió tajante, sus ojos destellando y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿No vas a analizarlo?

—Lo único que debería analizar es si podré convencerte de no ser tan desordenado o usar mi ropa interior, me fastidia —expuso con ironía—. Fuera de eso, creo que no tengo nada más que pensar.

Yunho devolvió la sonrisa y le señaló la laptop. —Ya inicié los informes, y las cartas de renuncia están en borrador.

—¿Vamos a hacer esto? Es una locura desproporcionada.

—Vamos a hacer esto —asintió Yunho y Changmin no se resistió el besarlo.

Era una apuesta del todo por el todo.


	13. Extra I.

Ellisa suspiró y movió el espejo retrovisor para retocar su maquillaje. No iba en plan de conquista, no estaba lista para eso; solo necesitaba un trago y despejar la mente.  A pesar de que había pasado los últimos cinco meses “despejándose” (ocupada en la consolidación de la nueva empresa de su padre en Japón), y que en algún momento juró que podía regresar a Corea sin sentirse abrumada, pronto comprobó que no era cierto. Un día antes el avión había aterrizado en el aeropuerto Icheon y cada hora desde entonces se sentía eterna. No sabía qué era lo que la atormentaba más, fingir que no pasaba nada y que _aquello_ no le había afectado más de la cuenta, o la lástima disfrazada de excesiva simpatía de la gente a su alrededor.

Así que su mañana había transcurrido sin intercambiar más frases de las necesarias con sus colegas y luego almorzar sola por decisión propia. Sus amigas se estaban confabulando para lanzarle invitación tras invitación y era tedioso. Imaginaba cómo se ponían de acuerdo para no darle tiempo para “pensar”…

—Como si pensar fuera a matarme —se dijo agobiada.

Bajó del auto y caminó por la avenida repleta de bares y restaurantes. Tanteó la posibilidad de entrar a uno de los locales de moda y se negó de inmediato a la posibilidad. Había demasiado probabilidades de encontrarse con algún conocido.

Su mirada se posó en un letrero con letras en tono rosa pálido que llamó su atención. Caminó decidida hacia el lugar y comprobó con complacencia que el local tenía varios clientes en pequeños apartados, ninguno que se le hiciera familiar, y una barra, la cual estaba vacía. Pronto una mesera intentó dejarle el menú de bebidas, pero se adelantó a pedir un tentempié de frutos secos y un cóctel suave y dulce. Mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran, sacó su tablet para revisar sus mails y solo despegó los ojos de la pantalla cuando aceptó que se hallaba demasiado distraída como para ocuparse de algo del trabajo.

Le dio un sorbo a su trago y paladeó el dulzor antes de hacer una mueca y levantar ligeramente la mano para que la mesera volviera a acercarse.

—Tráeme algo más.

—¿Hay algún problema?

—No, solo que más me apetece un Martini. Que sea doble y poco Vermouth.

—Enseguida.

Comprobó que estuvo en lo correcto al recibir el sabor del alcohol con cierta satisfacción, un pequeño placer que no se daba de forma asidua.

Después del segundo sorbo, sintió que alguien la miraba y giró el cabeza. No sin sorpresa, encontró que la persona en cuestión era una mujer con el cabello teñido y bien vestida. Su memoria no le fallaba: era la esposa de Shim Changmin, uno de los colaboradores de Yunho. Se habían visto un par de veces más aparte de los eventos donde habían coincidido, sin embargo, su amistad nunca llegó a germinar.

Por cortesía hizo un gesto de saludo y contuvo un suspiro cuando Yura avanzó hacia ella. Tal vez, después de todo, estar sola no era lo mejor y compartir una charla banal le ayudaría a terminar la jornada… De repente, la idea de que Changmin estuviera por ahí la hizo enrojecer, pensando en la pena que este sentiría por ella, pero un rápido escaneo probó que no era así.

Yura le sonrió con cortesía, haciendo una pequeña venia.

—Ellisa —dijo a manera de saludo y por su ofrecimiento, se sentó a su lado—. ¿Te atienden bien?

Ellisa asintió. —Me gusta, el ambiente es agradable. ¿Trabajas aquí?

—Es mío, fue una inversión luego de mi divorcio —reveló Yura, sus labios encogiéndose en un rictus extraño y ordenando un vaso de vodka con jugo de naranja de una mesera que pasaba cerca de ellas.

Sin saber cómo responder, Ellisa sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió después de ofrecerle uno a Yura, la cual declinó su invitación. El hábito de fumar era reciente y trataba de mantenerlo a raya. Botó el humor de su primera calada y sin buscarlo, se fijó en sus dedos con un par de anillos en cada uno, ninguno que representara un cambio en su estado civil. Sus facciones se contrajeron y notó que había quedado callada demasiado rato.

—Lamento escuchar de tu separación —dijo—. Changmin parecía ser…

—¿Un hombre excepcional? —interrumpió Yura con una sonrisa dulce que en realidad destilaba veneno.

—Bueno…

—Fue inesperado, ¿sabes? Descubrí que tenía un amante. Otro hombre —volvió a interrumpir y no se calló por más que la mesera dejó su bebida enfrente de ella—. Supongo que no llegas a conocer a alguien a fondo por más que sea tu esposo, ¿pero que me ocultara que era gay? Imagina mi sorpresa.

Nuevamente, Ellisa no supo qué contestar. Ese era un asunto bastante privado y las reglas sociales implícitas dictaban que uno no iba ventilándolas así por así. Para su fortuna… o poca fortuna, como quisiera verse, Yura prosiguió con su monólogo como si encontrara complacencia oscura en charlar sobre su matrimonio fallido.

—Poco después de firmados los papeles, Changmin se marchó del país, y escuché por terceros que no viajó solo… Oh, estoy hablando demasiado de mí misma, lo lamento, es que ha pasado casi medio año, pero mi mente no lo asimila por completo.

Ellisa estaba aturdida, poco acostumbrada a saber intimidades de alguien… aunque también debía aceptar que esa franqueza le había despertado cierta simpatía por Yura.

—Debiste pasarla fatal —comentó y una agria sonrisa curvó sus labios, gesto que ocultó tomando otro sorbo de su Martini.

Acababa de notar que el destino le había unido a alguien con quien podría hablar libremente. Estaba harta de la gente y sus matrimonios y noviazgos perfectos, de su compasión y lástima hacia su situación de “abandonada”.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero me ha ayudado el escucharte —comentó con un poco de mofa, aunque no una dirigida hacia Yura, sino hacia sí misma.

—De verdad lo siento, apuesto a que tu prometido ya te ha contado de ello.

—No lo ha hecho —respondió y le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, y botó el humo a medida que hablaba—: Es más, no sé de Yunho desde hace meses.

—Pero su boda…

Ellisa movió la cabeza en negación, y todas esas maneras y consejos de ser privada de pronto le parecieron una estupidez.

—Yunho canceló la boda a pocos días de la ceremonia —dijo con una tranquilidad forzada. No era la primera vez que pronunciaba esas palabras tal cual, pero sí la primera vez que se lo contaba a una casi extraña.

—Lo siento.

Con la mano que tenía libre, hizo un ademán en el aire, restándole importancia.

—No hay problemas. Asumo que no estaba destinado a suceder.

Si bien lucía como si la compadeciera, encontró en Yura algo que no había observado en quienes sabían de lo ocurrido: comprensión. Por ese motivo, continuó:

—Así como contigo, fue sin previo aviso. Después de una estadía de menos de una semana en Japón por cuestiones de trabajo, regresó cambiado. Esa misma noche me comunicó que no podíamos continuar con los planes de la boda.

—Japón… ¿No fue ese el viaje al que fue con Changmin?

Ellisa asintió, apagando la colilla.

—Me trae malos recuerdos —explicó Yura—. Como sospechaba que algo extraño ocurría con Changmin, viajé a Tokio para que pasáramos unos días juntos e intentáramos salvar nuestro matrimonio. Me llevé una horrible sorpresa, por supuesto, cuando me confirmó que mis sospechas sobre su infidelidad eran correctas…

Elisa no necesito más que ese silencio abrupto para evocar los momentos en lo que le interrogaba alguna amistad cercana, o incluso la forma en la que su propia madre le miraba con una expresión de lástima.

—Lo siento, no he hablado mucho de esto —confesó Yura, continuando—. Tengo la versión digerible del asunto, detesto que me vean con lástima. No sé cómo pasa eso —dilucidó, por un instante con la vista perdida en el contenido de su vaso—. Ya sabes, que tu mundo se viene abajo y encima necesitas jugar la carta de “Estoy bien, puedo con esto” para evitar que te hagan sentir peor.

Ellisa esbozó una sonrisa. Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo desde hacía unos meses, pero no había sabido cómo explicarlo.

—Creo que estamos hablando con la gente equivocada —concluyó. Sacó una tarjeta de presentación de su cartera y se la entregó a Yura—. Tal vez nos vendría bien tomar un café en alguna oportunidad —dijo, buscando su billetera para cancelar.

Yura tomó la cuenta que el mesero había llevado y sonrió. —La casa paga tu consumo, y tú me invitas ese café otro día, ¿qué opinas?

—Perfecto.

 

“Un café” se convirtió en una salida a un club, en una que otra cena en algún restaurante, y en sí, en encuentros que Ellisa encontraba disfrutables por un elemento básico: había una comprensión intrínseca entre ellas porque sus circunstancias eran similares. Ciertamente, de ser cuestionada, no hubiera apostado por una amistad con Yura, pero funcionaba. Sin poderse refrenar, a veces surgía el tema de los “innombrables”, en particular cuando habían bebido. Y era una catarsis, algo que ella no se atrevería a hacer con ningún otro conocido.

—Un hijo de puta perfecto —formuló Ellisa, observando las volutas de humo de su cigarrillo—. Decirme que no me quiere…

—¿Sabes cuál es nuestro problema?

—Oh, ni me hagas empezar.

—Que no cerramos círculo. Sé que Changmin se marchó del país, y tú me dices que nunca más buscaste a Yunho, ¿cierto?

—Exacto, ni siquiera contacté con su familia y he fingido que nuestras amistades en común no existen. No quiero saber de él.

—Tienes mucha ira adentro, querida. Con franqueza, creo que te haría más que bien decirle ese “hijo de puta” en la cara. Sé a qué a mí me funcionaría de las mil maravillas dar unos cuantos gritos aunque sea por teléfono. He contratado a un detective privado para que me consiga la información necesaria.

Podían ser el par de Manhattans y los tres shots de soju actuando en su sistema, sin embargo, en ese instante, Ellisa vio razonable el actuar de Yura.

 

—Lo tengo, tengo un número al que marcar, y si espero una semana, me pueden dar más información. No sé qué hacer —la voz de Yura temblaba a través del teléfono y Ellisa frunció el ceño, indicándole que iría.

Era la primera vez que visitaría la casa de Yura, pero a juzgar por cómo la había escuchado, era el mejor lugar para conversar. Cuando aparcó el auto, encontró a su amiga sentada en el pórtico con una sonrisa dispersa, aferrada a su abrigo y las mejillas rojizas.

—Luces ebria —observó.

Yura volvió a sonreír y asintió. —Lo estoy, lo estoy.

Ellisa no hubiera esperado una decoración como aquella, tradicional y acogedora, sin contar con las fotos de Changmin y ella aún en las repisas. En el comedor, la mesa estaba elegantemente dispuesta, la silla en la cabecera sin el servicio puesto. Después de comer y beber un poco, el comportamiento de Yura seguía extraño, concentrándose en conversar sobre asuntos triviales, como si quisiera ignorar el asunto principal de la conversación en el teléfono hacía unas horas.

—Estás siendo evasiva —suspiró Ellisa.

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Yura hiciera un mohín.

—Sí quiero cerrar el ciclo, sé que lo dije antes y que te lo sugerí, pero obviamente yo no he cerrado nada —afirmó, señalando una de las fotos de su boda con Changmin—. En el sobre tengo un teléfono, información y no he tenido las agallas de abrirlo. Debo hacerlo si quiero seguir adelante, es solo que… tengo miedo.

Ellisa quedó callada por unos cuantos segundos en los que Yura retorció sus manos, evidenciando qué tan nerviosa estaba de hacer ese enfrentamiento. Aunque era unos años menor que ella, con ese comportamiento lucía aún más joven. Le dio un sorbo más a su vaso y apretó la muñeca de Yura para darle valor, notando cuánto había empezado a apreciarla sin importar lo diferentes que eran en varios sentidos.

—Has llegado hasta aquí, hazlo. No creo que el golpe sea placentero, pero será mejor —la animó.

Yura tomó aire y asintió para sí misma. Abrió el sobre, del cual extrajo dos papeles, y leyó con rapidez la información de uno hasta que de sus ojos saltaron chispas. Molesta, lo arrugó hasta dejarlo reducido a una pequeña bola.

—Mientras yo me he estado partiendo el lomo para seguir adelante, ¿sabes lo que ha estado haciendo él? Darse la gran vida viajando —gruñó—. Y no solo, por supuesto que no.

—Uh…

Tal vez por el rencor y el resentimiento, tal vez todavía por miedo, las manos de Yura temblaron al coger su teléfono y marcar el número que estaba impreso en el segundo papel, donde Ellisa logró leer por encima que era el de un hotel ubicado en Malasia. El investigador hacía la advertencia de no demorar demasiado en llamar, debido a que Changmin y su acompañante no solían permanecer más de una semana en el mismo lugar, visitando varios puntos turísticos con holgura.

A la primera timbrada, el temblor en el pulso de Yura incrementó y el teléfono cayó en la mesa.

—Habla tú —pidió Yura y Ellisa estaba por negarse cuando alguien respondió—. Comunícate y luego me lo pasas. Por favor, Ellisa.

Empática con ese estado de desesperación, Ellisa asintió y tomó el teléfono. En inglés bien modulado pidió que le pasaran con Shim Changmin, hospedado la habitación 4006. No hubo mayor trámite y a los segundos escuchó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocerla y sintió como si le dieran un golpe en el estómago.

—¿Yunho?

—¿Ellisa? —preguntó el mencionado, también sorprendido—. ¿Cómo me has ubicado?

Las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos de Ellisa más el nombre que había pronunciado, le aclararon el panorama a Yura, que tomó el teléfono y activó el altavoz.

—¿Yunho? —indagó Yura, necesitando estar segura de haber escuchado bien.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó Yunho.

Justo cuando Yura iba a responder, se escuchó a Changmin a lo lejos: —¿Quién es? —Se escuchaba lejano y completamente relajado. Por la acústica, era obvio que Yunho había bajado el teléfono.

—No era nadie —fue lo último que escucharon justo antes de que la llamada fuera terminada.

Justo cuando Yura iba a remarcar, la mano de Ellisa tomó su brazo y dijo que no lo hiciera.

—No tiene punto —aseveró, sacando de su cartera un pañuelo descartable e impidiéndose seguir llorando—. Yunho dijo “nadie”, me redujo a “nadie” —repitió—. Es lógico suponer que compartieron suite en Japón —añadió, recordando algo que había visto en las cuentas del último viaje.

Yura dejó el teléfono y se frotó el rostro pálido aunque sin rastros de lágrimas.

—Supongo que sí. Ese día pregunté por su registro en el hotel y Changmin no figuraba como huésped.

—Es decir, la habitación la reservó Yunho. El galante y romántico Jung Yunho.

—Fuimos un chiste para ellos, Ellisa —murmuró Yura, amargada.

Ellisa no contestó y fue el silencio lo único que las acompañó los siguientes minutos, cada una sumergida en sus propias ideas y sentimientos.


	14. Extra II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promesa que sus bonitos comentarios serán contestados, ¡gracias por leer! ^^;

Las risas retumbaban en el local mientras Yunho terminaba de dar vuelta a la última silla.

—Tu facilidad para mentir solo es superada por tu capacidad de enojarte por naderías.

—Sacar la pasta de dientes apretujando el tubo por en medio no es una nadería —afirmó Changmin, limpiando la barra. Sacó dos tarros helados del congelador y los llenó de cerveza—. ¿Por nuestras familias? —brindó en tono irónico y Yunho se aproximó, aceptando.

—Por la pequeña Sunny. —Changmin rodó los ojos y sopló un beso en su dirección—. No voy a negarlo, verte dejar volar la imaginación es casi un fetiche.

—No lo hago a voluntad —dijo Changmin y sonrió—, pero tú eres mi acompañante perfecto.

—Siempre, Changminie.

Cuando conocían a  gente nueva a veces se soltaban en mentiras, inventando historias acerca de su relación. Esa noche les habían dicho a unas turistas canadienses que eran hermanos y habían escapado de ser asesinados por haber presenciado un acto de corrupción, y que por eso no podían volver a su país. Yunho alargó toda la parafernalia e introdujo el personaje de Sunny, la supuesta hija de Changmin, una preciosa niña de cuatro años que no podía ver a su padre. La mirada que recibió de su pareja le resultó tan divertida, que continúo contando detalles como Changmin cantándole el “Feliz cumpleaños” a su pobre hija a través de una videoconferencia.

Ver a las turistas prácticamente lanzarse sobre Changmin con sonidos de simpatía, había sido un show, sin contar que una de las chicas se le había insinuado con el fin de “consolarle”.

Yunho dio otro trago a su bebida y estiró sus brazos.

—Creo que debemos irnos de aquí —terminó confesando el pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza esas las últimas semanas. Estiró su mano hacia la de Changmin y la apretó—. El bar está bien acreditado y es ahora que debemos venderlo.

—Uhm, continúa —pidió Changmin, sirviendo dos tarros más de cerveza.

—Mentir es divertido, pero si lo hacemos es porque no nos sentimos seguros. En ocasiones es entretenido, incluso hoy lo fue mucho, es solo que… no me gustaría que tengamos una vida así a largo plazo.

La idea de residir en un pueblito pintoresco en medio de la campiña francesa había marchado de maravillas, aunque también entendía el argumento de Yunho. El lugar era altamente turístico y sus clientes en ocasiones no eran los más agradables. El tener un bar había sido una experiencia entretenida, pero no veía reparos en cambiar el rumbo si es que Yunho ya no se sentía cómodo.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo Changmin con soltura.

 

Hawái era húmedo, caluroso y precioso. Después de unas cuantas semanas transcurridas en el desierto de Gobi haciendo turismo vivencial, recorriendo parques nacionales africanos y practicando los deportes locales, era un cambio drástico el poder quedarse echados en tumbonas frente al mar con un mozo que iba a dejarles bebidas heladas cada cierto tiempo.

—Estás callado —comentó Changmin, untándose una nueva capa de protector solar.

—Sabes por qué.

Changmin contuvo un resoplido y obligó a Yunho a que se sentara, ubicándose detrás de él y empezando a aplicarle abundante crema protectora en sus hombros y espaldas. A partir de una insolación horrorosa en Nueva Delhi que más había parecido quemaduras de segundo grado, Changmin tenía especial cuidado cuando se exponían por varias horas al sol.

—Pienso que te hará bien hablar —dijo, dejando un beso en la nuca de Yunho y aprovechando para masajearle.

—No es nada nuevo. Mi padre aún se niega a añadirme de vuelta al registro familiar —contó Yunho en volumen bajo.

Todavía era doloroso recordar cómo había sido su enfrentamiento con sus familiares antes de iniciar su viaje con Changmin. Su madre rompió el llanto y su padre quedó pálido del pasmo antes de pedirle con tono plano que se fuera y no volviera. Su relación seguía siendo tirante, sin embargo, había mejorado de forma considerable si es que tenía en cuenta que ahora, al menos, podía sostener una charla telefónica con su papá con calma.

—Sabes que lo hará tarde o temprano —pronunció Changmin y abrazando a Yunho por la espalda, hizo que se echara encima de su pecho, ambos quedando recostados en la silla de madera.

—Sí, lo mismo dice Jihye.

—Ya ves, no te me pongas triste.

El sonido de las olas del mar reventando en la orilla, la arena blanca y el ruido sordo de las pocas personas que los rodeaban, y esencialmente, la presencia de Changmin, bastó para que el ánimo de Yunho quedara restaurado.

Los primeros rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana y un gruñido suave salió de sus labios en negación. No quería dejar esa cama por nada del mundo.

—No me voy a levantar —masculló. Antes de poder decir una palabra más, las ventanas fueron abiertas de par en par, y la luz del sol entró a la habitación de lleno.

De nuevo gruñó y se cubrió con el cobertor.

—Jung Yunho, son las tres de la tarde —fue la voz de Changmin antes de arrancarle el cobertor, dejándolo caer al suelo. Sonrió y arqueó la ceja al ver el cuerpo de Yunho completamente desnudo—. Ya, levántate, es en serio. Parece que hubieras hecho el amor hasta las ocho y media… —se burló y ladeó la cabeza, acariciando su propia barbilla—. Eh, bueno, tal vez eran las siete, pero ya dormiste suficiente —dictaminó, sacando un bóxer y una playera, y los dejó a su lado—. He cocinado. Si no vas en diez minutos, me lo comeré todo y sabes bien que puedo en hacerlo.

Yunho se estiró en un movimiento rápido y lo jaló por la nuca, haciéndole caer encima de él.

—Hueles delicioso —afirmó, dejando besos en el cuello de Changmin.

—Claro, me bañé y me coloqué tu colonia favorita, ¿qué esperabas? —Le dio un pequeño empujón y se reincorporó, partiendo hacia la cocina—. Estás advertido, nueve minutos y contando.

—…y contando —repitió Yunho, levantándose de un brinco para ir al baño.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo en las rocas le hizo sonreír. Después de vestirse, respiró el aire puro, ese aroma marino tan revitalizante. Apoyó los codos en el filo de la ventana, observando a unos vecinos pasar corriendo con su perro, les saludó con un gesto y siguió los pasos de Changmin.

El festín revelado en la mesa era digno de reyes,  salmón y huevo, jugo y café, sopa y un trozo de pan, cena, almuerzo y desayuno. «Todo en uno», pensó, y es que el tiempo ya no importaba. Los horarios simplemente no eran lo suyo. Desde que eran dueños de uno de los bares más populares en el área costeña de Sídney, la vida les había cambiado aún más. Después de viajar por el mundo “probando” ciudades, habían llegado al paraíso en la Tierra, uno de los mejores países para vivir siendo parte de la comunidad gay. Ahí nadie se escandalizaba de sus caminatas de la mano o besos esporádicos en algún sitio público.

Ni bien se sentó en la mesa, Yunho notó que Changmin, junto a la cafetera humeante, había puesto casualmente un anillo, una simple banda color plata. Lo levantó curioso y le preguntó qué era eso.

—Cualquiera puede darse cuenta que es un anillo.

—Evidentemente, Min-ah, pero la pregunta es…

—La pregunta es si quieres casarte conmigo.

Yunho parpadeó dos veces y volvió a mirar el anillo en la palma de su mano. Era un gesto sencillo, pero en Changmin (que no tenía mucha tendencia a dejar libre su lado romántico) significaba el doble. Habían hablado una o dos veces del tema a lo largo de los años, sin embargo, siempre fue en sorna o como de una ensoñación lejana e irreal. Ahora el anillo y la proposición de Changmin lo hacía muy real y…

Y Yunho fue hacia Changmin, obligándolo a levantarse y alzándolo en el aire.

Changmin quiso negarse pero pronto había rodeado su cintura con las piernas.

—Te amo.

—Lo sé.

—Y me haría tremendamente feliz unir tu nombre al mío.

—Lo sé…

Ambos sabían que en esencia era una mera formalidad, y unos anillos serían solo un adorno. Una ceremonia pequeña y solo con amigos cercanos y tal vez la hermana de Yunho y las de Changmin, sería la fresa del pastel. Un añadido al tiempo que estaban viviendo juntos, viajando, discutiendo en ocasiones, conociéndose ellos mismos cada vez más y en especial, probando lo que era la felicidad.

 

Changmin miró la toalla mojada en el piso y contuvo a duras penas el grito que quería escapársele de la garganta. Yunho podía ser todo lo perfecto que uno quisiera, pero había algo que parecía que no se le quitaba por más discusiones que tuvieran al respecto: lo desordenado que podía llegar a ser. A pesar de que sabía que se esforzaba por no ser tan despistado, parecía que estaba escrito en su código genético.

Había oportunidades en las que bromeaba diciendo que si hubiese conocido a fondo esa “deferencia” que tenía Yunho, no hubiera dejado a su esposa.

—Changminie, no seas cruel —solía replicar Yunho, dándole un golpe sin vigor en el brazo o la pierna, lo que más cerca le quedara—. Además, sabes que no es verdad. No me cambiarías por nada ni nadie.

—Qué petulante habías resultado —murmuraba Changmin entre dientes, sin negárselo.

¿Y cómo hacerlo si ambos eran conscientes de lo cierto que era? Habían transcurrido casi siete años probándose a sí mismos que podían vencer cualquiera batalla que el destino les pusiera delante. Siete años donde no siempre todo había sido color rosa sino lo contrario. Pero nadie les negaría que eran el uno para el otro, con personalidades tan distintas y complementarias.

Con fastidio, recogió la toalla y la lanzó al tacho de ropa de sucia.

Porque a pesar de lo malo y lo bueno, eran siete años de los cuales no cambiaría nada, ni una coma, ni un punto.

Nada.

 

 

fin


End file.
